


Always You

by YayImaHufflepuff



Series: Always You [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Lemon, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:44:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 61,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YayImaHufflepuff/pseuds/YayImaHufflepuff
Summary: When Hermione and Ron go on holiday to fix their marriage the last thing Hermione expects is to find Ron cheating on her after an argument. To drown her sorrows Hermione finds she turns to the last person she expected to, however one night leaves her in a bit of a sticky predicament.Rated Explicit for a reason, majority of this story is more than likely going to be filth... soooo if that isn't to your taste then I bid you adieu, however I'm at least going to add a storyline. Story is on going so bear with me when it comes to updates.Happy Reading!!!





	1. The End

**Hermione **

 

I knocked back the firewhiskey in my glass savouring the burn and held it out for the barman to fill. I might have been on my fifth, or maybe sixth, but I really wasn’t counting, all I was trying to do was burn away the image of Ron and some girl entwined and grunting in our bed. Well it technically wasn’t our bed since they we were meant to be on holiday, but it was the bed that we were supposed to share. I knocked back another mouthful of the liquid and held my glass out again as I tried to block out the guilt and the pain that came with thinking it was my fault. We’d got into a massive argument in the day over where we were going to eat and then he’d stormed out. I wasn’t going to be left alone in the house on our second day so after grabbing a few things to go swimming, a change of clothes and a book, I left too, apparating away to a secluded beach I knew of and there I stayed, all day till I decided it was time to go home and what a home I returned to.

 

_I froze when I  popped quietly into existence on the front porch of the little chalet we’d booked. A pair of heels were on the floor in the doorway and I frowned looking towards the bedroom trying to stop my brain going into overdrive, maybe they were a gift. Like a ghost I moved towards the bedroom door pushing it open and freezing when I saw my husband fucking another woman in our bed. Disbelief rocked through me and without making a sound I backed away, too in shock to even react so I literally just grabbed my purse and left._

 

Which was how I came to be sat at a beach bar in Italy getting gradually drunker as I knocked back firewhiskey after firewhiskey, surrounded by happy couples.

                “I wouldn’t keep drinking like that,” A voice warned. I recognised the voice but didn’t even raise my eyes to recognise the speaker.

                “What’s it to you?” I murmured as the bartender placed another drink in my hand.

                “Nothing. I just know what it’s like to wake up with a firewhisky hangover.” I could feel the speakers eyes on me and I just knocked back my drink before frowning down at my fingers and twisting my wedding band and engagement ring around and around on my finger while I waited for my next drink. Instead of refilling my glass the bartender just placed the bottle of firewhiskey in front of me.

                “Here,” he said gruffly and I just waved a hand, lazily thanking him, before grabbing the bottle and after a glance between it and the glass just drinking straight from the bottle.

                “Jesus,” The familiar voice next to me groaned, and when I next set the bottle down a pale white had removed it. I felt a flash of anger and turned on the man who had stolen my relief ready to shout but just gawped when I came face to face with Malfoy.

                “Malfoy?” I hissed.

                “Granger,” he said in reply.

                “Weasley,” I automatically corrected, my fingers shooting to my wedding band again.

                “You sure about that?” Malfoy questioned as he looked at me but I just frowned at him.

                “What the fuck do you mean?”

                “Temper, temper… I mean, are you sure it’s Weasley not Granger? Happily married women don’t sit in a foreign bar, drinking firewhiskey like its water, twisting their wedding band around their finger. What did he do?” Malfoy asked me. He had that familiar horrible smirk playing across his lips and I just wanted to smack him, but instead I held out my hand for the bottle, which he kept back from me.

                “I’m gonna need that bottle back if you want me to tell you Malfoy,” I snapped and Malfoy sighed as he gave it back to me. Sighing I tipped the bottle back to my mouth and took three long swigs from it, feeling his eyes on me the entire time.

                “Slow down Granger,” Malfoy hissed as he reached to lower the bottle.

                “We came on holiday to get some time away from work, get back into being us… We have one tiny argument about dinner today and he storms out. I wasn’t going to wait in the house till he returned-,”

                “Naturally,” Malfoy interjected and I glared at him.

                “I wasn’t going to wait around all day so I went to the beach, read a book, enjoyed the sun, we were only on our second day for God’s sake. I get home and he’s fucking some random slut,” I said, my voice sounded harsh to my own ears and I couldn’t help but smirk to myself when Malfoy winced.

 

Malfoy didn’t say anything for a few minutes, just watched the counter, so I shrugged and raised the bottle back to her lips with a harsh laugh.

                “Wait… Granger,” Malfoy murmured catching my arm before I could drink again, he let go almost as soon as he noticed the withering look I gave him.

                “What Malfoy?”

                “Where are you staying tonight?” Malfoy questioned and I frowned. I, the know-it-all with a plan for everything, seriously hadn’t thought that far ahead, I obviously couldn’t stay at a beach bar.

                “I’ll get a room somewhere,” I shrugged glancing up at Malfoy, but then he began to swim suddenly and almost immediately his hands caught me, steadying me on the barstool.

                “No you won’t. Not like this, come with me,” Malfoy murmured as he stood from the bar. I looked at him, or tried to, squinting into his grey eyes. “Trust me,” Malfoy sighed, rolling his eyes. For some reason unknown to me I accepted and slid off the barstool and attempted to get the bar tenders attention to pay. I felt rather than saw Malfoy roll his eyes, but he simply waved the bar manager over and gave him something I was getting too drunk to see, I was too drunk to care anyway, then he started to lead me away across the beach.

                “If you wanted to go for a moonlight stroll on the beach you could have just asked,” I giggled. Yeah, I was drunk.

 

**Draco**

 

I couldn’t help but almost laugh to myself as Granger suddenly kicked off her wedge heels and then holding the shoes in one hand and the bottle in the other she started to skip down the ocean shoreline, every now and then taking a swig and giggling to herself.

                “Granger,” I called warningly as I caught up to her during a particularly long gulp.

                “What Malfoy?” She was slurring now. “Jeez you need to lighten up,” She then giggled.

                “Granger you realise you’ve drunk nearly three quarters of that bottle right?” I sniggered. Granger’s eyes opened wide as she saw the bottle but she just shrugged and sat down on the sand looking out to sea.

                “I’m on holiday for three weeks. I’m here for three weeks. Why can’t I let loose every once in a while?”

                “Well you can, I’m not stopping you but you’re gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow,” I murmured as he looked at her leaning back on her arms, I’d have been lying if I said my eyes didn’t linger far too long on her legs. “Come on Granger lets go back to mine and then you can drink to your hearts content,” I said against my better judgement as I held out a hand for her.

                “Back to yours?” Granger questioned as she took my hand. Her hand was warm and small and soft and my thoughts went quickly south and I let go as soon as she was on her feet.

                “Well where did you think I was taking you?” I sighed as I led her in the direction of a large chalet with all the lights on.

                “Dunno.” Granger said shortly before she started to run again. I groaned and ran after her before she hurt herself.

 

When we reached my front porch I unlocked the door and let her in, she was definitely swaying now but made her way over to the loveseat in front of the fireplace and sat down on it fairly gracefully.

                “Drink with me Malfoy,” Granger suggested and I almost laughed.

                “There does not need to be two drunk people in here tonight,” I smirked. I’d really only asked her to come back because I wanted her to be safe, I hadn’t brought her back to take advantage of her.

                “Why not?” She pouted and just like that I was mesmerised. I wasn’t blind, Granger was beautiful, always had been, and in her drunken state she was adorable and against my better judgement I sat down next to her and took a deep swig from the bottle she held out relishing the burn at the back of my throat.

 

*****

 

**Hermione**

 

                “Oh my god, my head!” I gasped as I woke up during a particularly nasty throb. It was mid-afternoon by the temperature of the room but then I realised I wasn’t alone and a long pale arm was draped across my naked torso. With a shriek I jumped out of bed pulling the top sheet with me as I backed away from the man in the bed.

                “Granger I am going to kill you… This hangover is your fault,” Malfoy groaned, then he opened his eyes and looked at me, his stormy silver eyes taking in everything. “Shit.”

                “Did we…?” My unspoken question lay on the air like a blanket, smothering the air till I couldn’t breathe.

                “What do you think?” Malfoy murmured as he sat up in the bed.

                “Oh god. I don’t remember, and… where’s my ring?” I gasped, finally noticing that there was a significant absence of a slim gold wedding band and a simple engagement ring on my left hand.

 

Tearing out of the room I came to a sudden halt as I looked down the balcony onto the main living area. I remembered sitting on the loveseat with Malfoy and I remembered drinking more and more than was wise and talking.

 

_“Malfoy… Why do you think Ron cheated on me?” I murmured. I was staring into the bottom of the empty bottle I had finished watching the flames reflect in it when I felt Malfoy shrug and leave the chair. Looking up I saw him bring over another bottle and I couldn’t help the drunken grin that spread over my face._

_“This is probably not wise, but I’m not going to discuss the ins and outs of Weasley’s mind with you,” Malfoy murmured as he took the first gulp, he kept hold of it for a bit then looked at me  with a smirk. “Do you want to play a drinking game?” I looked at him slyly, wondering how bad a game could be._

_“What kind of drinking game?” I couldn’t help it, I knew I shouldn’t be playing drinking games with Malfoy but I was curious._

_“How about never have I ever?” Malfoy suggested and I nodded, matching his playful smirk with my own. As I looked at him, maybe it was just the drink but I couldn’t help but find Malfoy quite attractive. It had been 6 years since the war and he’d filled out nicely. Broad shoulders, a sharp jaw, gorgeous silver eyes and his blonde hair was now free of the grease he used to use and was cut fairly short but every now and then strands would fall into his eyes. My eyes travelled down him as I licked my lips dryly and they came to rest on his tanned forearms and his long thin hands. Malfoy cleared his throat and I jumped remembering what he’d suggested._

_“Okay, you start,” I said bossily and Draco’s eyebrow hitched up as that sexy smirk graced his face again. Sexy… God’s I  was drunk._

_“Okay, rules, you have to say something you’ve not done and you drink if I say something you’ve done… Never have I ever had shit sex,” Malfoy smirked. My mouth popped open and I glared at him as he forced me to remember all the times I had laid bored beneath my husband as he finished far too soon leaving me to satisfy myself when he had fallen asleep. Malfoy only smirked widely at me so I snatched the bottle and downed a gulp or three. Malfoy crowed with laughter, his head flung back with his blonde hair in his eyes._

_“Never have I ever wanted to fuck someone in this room,” I said quickly without thinking as my eyes raked over him again and Malfoy looked at me shrewdly._

_“Drink…” he ordered._

_“Excuse me?” I gasped releasing my lip from my teeth as wild hysteria bubbled inside me._

_“Drink… Who wouldn’t want to fuck yo- er me,” Malfoy spoke quickly, but I’d heard his slip and now it was my turn to grin widely._

_“You want to fuck me Malfoy?” I giggle, teasing. “Drink.” Obediently he drank his fill, but his eyes never left mine, and when he lowered the bottle he got close to me. Unbidden my eyes fluttered closed as I inhaled the smell of his cologne, I very much wanted to lean forwards and run my tongue along his neck and I unconsciously  leant forwards ever so slightly._

_“Drink,” He breathed into my ear and then pulled back laughing. I glared at him for a second but then shrugged and drank anyway, my vision was getting even more blurry and I was having fun so why the fuck not._

_“Okay… Never have I ever…” Malfoy’s eyes glinted strangely and I almost didn’t hear his next words._

_“What?”_

_“Never have I ever lost my virginity on a teacher’s desk while wearing a glamour charm,” Malfoy repeated smugly. I looked at him… He knew. I drank avoiding his eyes altogether._

_“So it was you,” Draco whispered as he looked at me, his eyes were different, soft, and I didn’t exactly feel comfortable with the change._

_“I’d had my heartbroken, you could make me forget,” I shrugged indifferently and Malfoy’s stare changed to become predatory and I leant back under his hungry stare._

_“Take them off,” He whispered._

_“What?”_

_“Take these, off,” Malfoy repeated, this time catching my ring finger. At his suggestion I felt my eyes grow wide and I slowly slipped the rings from my fingers without breaking eye contact. In my drunken state they slipped on the floor and rolled to who knew where. As soon as my finger was free Malfoy dived at me catching my lips with his in a bruising kiss as I pulled him to me and I remembered nothing more._

                “Malfoy… I think we had sex last night,” I murmured as she heard the man himself come up behind her.

                “Again,” Malfoy muttered and I felt my face betray me as my eyes widened.

                “I’d hoped you didn’t remember that,” I whispered, but he shrugged.

                “I remember everything but the sex, we took a bottle upstairs with us and I drank most of it,” Malfoy said. He sounded disappointed as he moved down the stairs and walked to the loveseat. “They’re here… If you want them. You’re phone’s here too with about fifty missed calls may I add.” I raced down the stairs forgetting I was still only wearing the cotton top sheet and grabbed my rings. I was about to put them back on my finger when I stopped and picked up my phone instead. I had a million text messages and I flicked through the ones from Ron.

 

**Baby where r u?**

I scrolled down

 

**Waiting up for you? Can’t believe you missed Dinner.**

Scrolled down again

 

**I didn’t realise you’d come home. I’m sorry. Let’s talk. Where are you?**

I scrolled down again and again, the messages getting angrier and angrier until I reached the end of the thread.

 

**Fine if you want to be a child about this go ahead. It was only a shag, but if you want to take it to heart do it. I don’t care. I’m going back home. Chalet’s free and I’ll ask Ginny to get your stuff from the flat. We should have known this wouldn’t work. I’ll send the divorce papers through to your parents address. See ya Hermione.**

“That git,” Malfoy hissed, reading over my shoulder. I just felt numb.


	2. The Aftermath

***Draco***

 

I watched her carefully. After she’d read his text messages she didn’t cry, she didn’t even shout, she just sat down on the loveseat, still wrapped in that godforsaken bedsheet that was driving me crazy. Trying to be nice I was fixing her coffee.

                “How do you like your coffee Granger?” I called. She jumped and turned to face me looking confused for a second, then it passed and she looked thoughtful.

                “Two sugars, lots of milk,” She said with a blinding smile and I shook my head. How she could smile like that when her husband had just cheated on her and left her. I fixed her coffee and handed it to her taking a seat on the armchair across opposite trying not to stare at her chest where the bedsheet had slipped.

 

                “Granger please. If you value my sanity go and put some clothes on,” I growled eventually when she seemed to content to sit half naked in silence. She must have been daydreaming because she jumped and then looked down at herself, her mouth popping open as colour flooded her face. I couldn’t lie, I got a little kick out of that. Quicker that I could ever move with a hangover she darted up the stairs, gathering the clothing garments that lay on the floor as she went.

 

With her upstairs I closed my eyes and tried to remember last night, catching snippets.

 

_“Draco,” She gasped. Her lips were at my throat and her hands were everywhere, pulling at my clothes as I pulled at hers. Hers came off first and I gasped for breath as I looked at her lying naked in the centre of my bed. She was beautiful and I wasted no time removing everything._

_****_

_I was inside her and sweet Merlin it was bliss, she was so warm and tight and wet and we fit perfectly. Her nails scratched down my back and I moaned her name over and over again like a prayer._

_****_

_She was on top of me and I watched as she rode me, her head thrown back as her breasts bounced while my dick disappeared into her. Then it was my turn to throw my head back, my eyes shut tight as she began to grind on me._

_“Fuck,” I stuttered and she just laughed breathlessy as her nails dug into my chest. My hands gripped her waist and I flipped her._

_****_

_“Hermione!” I cried, my orgasm rocking through me in a way it never had, whiting my vision as she screamed my name to the heavens before I collapsed on top of her, catching my weight on my elbows just in time._

                “Malfoy!” Hermione’s sharp voice called me back to earth.  Hermione? Since when did I call her that?

                “Yes He-Granger” I drawled without opening my eyes, knowing that tone got on her every last nerve.

                “I can’t find my pants,” Hermione growled. I opened one eye lazily and looked at her. She was dressed in yesterdays dress, but now in full daylight I could appreciate how well the green mid-length dress complimented her. I chuckled as she began to stare crossley. I knew what had happened to them, I’d ripped them, but I lazily accioed them from the bedroom for her anyway.

                “Here… I owe you some pretty knickers,” I smirked as she spluttered at the wisps of thin black lace.

                “Will you stop ruining my underwear,” She blurted out angrily and I raised an eyebrow at her.

                “Could we be talking about the time you tricked me into fucking you on McGonagall’s desk?” I smirked watching her blush and loving it.

                “I… Um… No,” Hermione huffed then stormed off back upstairs.

                “We will talk about it one day darling,” I teased and I heard her mutter something darkly.

 

**Hermione**

 

I needed to get out of his house. I needed to get myself together, look presentable and go back to the chalet and sort things out with Ron if he was even there, but even as I came to that conclusion I realised I didn’t want to leave Malfoy’s place. I just wanted to wait out the hangover I had but reason propelled me to gather my things and walk back downstairs and to the door.

                “Hey wait,” Malfoy murmured and I turned. He was stood right behind me and I jumped back against the door trying to keep my eyes on his and away from the perfectly sculpted chest that was directly in my eyeline.

                “Yes Malfoy?”

                “Take my number, ring me if you need me,” He requested, taking a step closer to me as he gently took my phone, all the while his eyes never leaving mine, making me powerless. He placed his number in my phone and sent a message to his before he gave me my phone back. I was already as far back against the door as I could be when Malfoy leant even closer, bracing one hand on the door. I knew what he was going to do before he did it but I couldn’t stop him, but as my eyes closed, anticipating his lips against mine he pulled away chuckling and I glared at him.

                “Fuck you Malfoy,” I hissed.

                “You’re a married woman Granger. I take no responsibilty for my actions when I’m drunk, but when I’m sober. I meant what I said though, ring me if you need me,” Malfoy smirked then I had the door open and I left the little chalet and started the walk back to mine.

 

I got to my house quicker than I thought, I hadn’t realised how close Malfoy actually lived to us, but when I pushed the door open I screamed just a little.

                “Ginny, Harry what are you doing here?” I asked when my heart re-started. Both of them looked up at me and then rushed to me, wrapping their arms around me tightly.

                “Where the hell were you?” Harry growled.

                “We were worried sick,” Ginny supplied. I carefully extricated myself from their holds and sat on the sofa.

                “I got back yesterday after an argument and Ron was cheating on me so I went and got drunk and stayed at a hotel,” I murmured. I felt bad for lying to my friends but neither of them would accept the fact that I stayed with Malfoy last night. “When I wake up, I have a text message saying we’re getting a divorce. So much for this holiday fixing things,” I laughed harshly as I started towards the bedroom and began brushing my teeth.

                “We checked everywhere, none of the hotels had seen you, the only place that did was the beach bar about 10 minutes away from here, and they said you left with a blonde man Hermione,” Harry said a few minutes later. I didn’t stop what I was doing nor did I face him for fear of the blush creeping up my face.

                “I don’t remember all too well. All I know is I woke up in a hotel room alone with blonde hair and grey eyes,” I sighed, when my mouth was clean.

                “Hermione face me.” I sighed and made a big show of turning around to face the person who was as good as my brother.

                “Who was the blonde man? The beach bar manager said that you knew each other.”

                “It might have been Malfoy,” I shrugged, feigning a terrible memory.

                “Malfoy? You let Malfoy take you back to a hotel?” Harry yelled suddenly and I jumped about a foot in the air.

                “I was alone Harry! I woke up alone and fully dressed,” I snapped back. “I mean, I should have woken up here with my husband, but no he cheated on me and you’re more interested in snapping at me for the person who made me safe,” I felt guilty for lying to Harry, but it was very easy to turn the guilt into anger and I stared into the accusatory emerald eyes until he dropped his gaze sheepishly

                “You’re right sorry Mione…” Harry eventually muttered. “I was worried.”

                “No need to be… I had my wand-,” I smiled, but then lightning struck me. My wand. I had a wand holster that belted around my waist and it wasn’t there now. Harry started at the look that must have been on my face and he frowned.

                “Mione… Are you okay?”

                “I’ve left my wand,” I muttered. I couldn’t remember taking it off, but I remembered Malfoy using it to tie my hands together.

 *****

_I stared at him eyes wide as pulled my wrists behind my back and tapped them with my wand._

_“Incarcerous,” He almost growled against the skin of my neck and I felt my wrists bind themselves together with thin cords as his cock twitched inside me. My skin flushed at the look in his eyes as they ran over me and I groaned wantonly as he pulled out and manoeuvered me to the edge of the bed. Using my bound wrists he pulled my chest off the bed then entered me from behind._

_“Oh fuck… Draco,” I whimpered and he chuckled darkly before he began to thrust into me, one hand knotted in my hair, the other gripping my wrists._

_*****_

 

I came back to earth with a bump as heat pooled in my stomach and blood rushed to my face.

                “Mione?” Harry called but I didn’t hear him.

                “Harry can you lend me your wand?” I asked suddenly.

                “Why?”

                “I’ve left mine at the hotel, I was going to apparate there and get it back,” I replied, rolling my eyes as I tried to steady my voice.

                “Oh… Yeah sure,” Harry replied and he handed his wand over.

                “I’ll be back soon,” I smiled then leant in and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before I apparated out.

 

                “Malfoy!” I called, banging on the front door. No reply. I waited a few minutes and called again. When he didn’t reply again I pulled out my phone and called him.

                “Yes?” He said groggily.

                “Can you let me in?” I asked.

                “Wh- Granger? Why?” Malfoy asked, his voice clearing up.

                “You know why, you still have my wand,” I hissed.

                “Oh yeah… So I do,” Malfoy said and I could hear him smirking on the other side of the phone. “Apparate in Granger.”

 

I apparated into his living room and then started up the stairs. Malfoy met me on the top step, holding my wand in his hands looking at it thoughtfully.

                “Your birthday is september right?” Malfoy murmured looking at me.

                “Yes why?”

                “Vine wood,” Malfoy shrugged, before he glanced at me, his silver eyes scorching as he took me in.

                “Malfoy?”

                “To hell with it.” He growled and my wand clattered to the floor as he pushed me back against the wall, his lips crushing against mine in a needy desperate kiss. His large hands gripped my waist as he pulled my hips to his and then I lost control, losing myself in the kiss as his tongue met mine.

                “Draco…” I breathed as one of his hands trailed up my skirt ghosted over my centre.

                “Still not wearing pants Granger?” Draco murmured as he lifted me. I wrapped my legs around his waist feeling his erection brush against me through his boxers. I knew it would only take a swift movement for him to be inside me, but then I remembered Harry and Ginny were waiting for me. Yet almost as soon as I remembered that he brushed his fingers over me, stroking his fingers across my slit before he inserted one long finger. I felt him watching me as I bit my lip, my eyes closed and I let my forehead rest against his he slowly fucked me with his finger, adding a second one fairly soon after the first. God I wanted him and he knew that.

 

Through my arousal I noticed him carry me into his bedroom, following me down onto the bed as he kissed me again, swirling his tongue against mine as I gasped into his mouth. Then he pulled away and I felt him kiss my ankle and I looked at him in wonder, Ron had never done anything like this. Draco made a slow, burning trail of kisses down from my ankle, to my inner thigh and stilled as I squirmed on the bed, mentally begging him to place the last kiss in the most logical place.

                “Please Malfoy,” I whispered.

                “Draco,” He corrected, his breath washing over me and I whimpered.

                “Please Draco,” I begged and then his mouth was on me and Merlin he was good. My hands knotted in his hair as his tongue delved into me, lapping up my juices with a strangled moan, then he replaced his tongue with his fingers again and moved his tongue to my clitoris, sucking it and flicking his tongue against it until I was writhing.

 

Draco’s mouth came up to meet mine and out tongues battled for dominance as I tasted myself on his tongue. I heard him mess with something foil-like then I felt him sink down to the hilt inside me and I cried out harshly as he bit my earlobe.

                “Take it Hermione,” He whispered in my ear and I wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, pulling him even closer to me.

                “Oh fuck,” I breathed and he smiled against the skin of my neck. I wished he would move, there was a deep ache inside me and I needed him to move to satisfy it but he only pulled back and looked at me, silver eyes meeting honey brown.

                “What do you want Hermione?” He growled.

                “You,” I couldn’t help but gasp.

                “I’m not gonna be gentle,” He grunted as he pulled out almost entirely and thrust all the way back into me once.

                “I don’t… I don’t want you to be,” I panted.

                “Good,”Draco hissed before he knotted his hands in my hair and fucked me hard. I could shamelessly say that he made me cum more than once. He was something else entirely when he fucked me, it was hot, messy, animalistic and sometimes painful, but the pain only heightened the pleasure.

 

Draco’s mouth was on mine again as I heard a small whimper come from him and I knew he was close.

                “Cum for me baby,” I whispered as my fingers clutched at his waist my nails digging in. His eyes met mine for a second before he leant back, lifted my legs into the air and continued to fuck me. His rhythm was steadily getting faster, and the sounds of slapping flesh grew louder as we both reached our orgasm. Then he froze, gasping as I felt his cock pulse inside me, and I quickly followed behind him feeling as if my body was shattering into a thousand pieces as he gently lay on top of me.

 

When I opened my eyes I came face to face with his, a tender smile graced his mouth and he kissed me, softly rolling his tongue over mine as our heart rates slowed back to normal. Then my reason caught up to me and I stared at him. Fuck.

 

 


	3. The First Time

***Hermione's POV***

 

                “Don’t Hermione,” He murmured, a frown marring his perfect features, but I pushed his shoulder and he rolled off, landing next to me and watching me warily.

                “I need to get back. I need to give Harry his wand,” I whispered, rolling off the bed and looking at myself in the mirror. I was still wearing my dress but it was rumpled and my hair was a state. A quick spell corrected that and then without looking back at Draco I left, gathering mine and Harry’s wands off the floor before apparating back.

 

When I got back Harry was pacing.

                “You took your time,” He observed.

                “It was harder to find it that I thought, considering I didn’t even know what room I was in,” I lied smoothly.

                “Oh, well I need my wand, Picken has just called in a meeting,” Harry sighed, rolling his eyes and ruffling his hair.

                “I’m staying though,” Ginny grinned, poking her head around the door.

                “I’m thinking of staying for the rest of the week. I mean I have holiday, why not?” I told Harry and he nodded.

                “I guess that’s fair. Did Ron say what he was going to do with your stuff?” Harry asked.

                “Well he said he was gonna ask Ginny to take them, but considering I put more money on that flat than he did, he’s the one that needs to move, not me,” I muttered. Harry just sighed at me, then leant in and kissed my forehead.

                “Well okay, I’ll speak to you when you get back,” Harry replied, then he left the little Chalet leaving me alone with the ever perceptive Ginevra Weasley.

 

                “So you wanna tell me who you fucked last night?” Ginny said slyly. I looked up at her with wide innocent eyes and she snorted.

                “What do you mean?”

                “Don’t play innocent with me Granger,” Ginny smirked and her words and facial expression were so reminiscent of Malfoy that I blushed. “Hah!” She said then pounced on me.     

                “It was Malfoy wasn’t it?” She crowed.

                “Wh- Why would you think that?” I asked quickly.

                “Because you left the bar with him, and we both know Malfoy doesn’t have a decent bone in his body.”

                “That’s not true,” I defended, then I clapped my hands over my mouth causing Ginny to raise an eyebrow at me again. “Fine… Fine… Yes.”

                “As if he’s here of all places. I knew he’d been off the radar for a while but I didn’t realise he’d come here. So was he as good as last time?” Ginny asked lewdly and I groaned, I’d forgotten that I’d told Ginny about that time.

 

_I slid off the desk, my birds were flapping around my head as I stared at Ron blankly._

_“You shouldn’t leave Lavender waiting outside,” I murmured quietly and I walked slowly to the door, trying to keep it in, trying not to cry. At the doorway I stopped and then directed my wand at Ron. “Oppugno!” My voice was a shriek and I felt my face twist into something wild and unrecognisable and my little birds flew at Ron like bullets and attacked him, nipping at all the flesh they could reach as he covered his face._

_“Gerremoffme!” Ron yelled, but with a last look I ran through the door, letting it slam shut behind me, unable to stop the sob that wrenched out of my throat._

_I don’t know how long I wandered the corridors that night but then walking ahead of me I saw a head of blonde hair, hunched over as he walked quickly down the corridor. Without thinking I transfigured myself, giving myself straight blonde hair and blue eyes. Hearing my whisper Malfoy turned around to face me and frowned._

_“Who the hell are you?” He asked rudely. I bristled but said nothing. “Whatever, I’ve got places to be,” He muttered and continued walking._

_“Hey wait,” I called out and he stopped, rolling his eyes as he turned to face me._

_“What does a Gryffindor want with me?”_

_“Company…” I murmured sadly._

_“I’m sure there are people in your house who can give you company,” Malfoy drawled, but he waited for me to catch up to him anyway. We walked quietly through the corridors neither of us speaking but strangely enjoying the companionship._

_“Why are you out here anyways?” Malfoy asked._

_“I… Er… Someone I’ve had my heart set on for a while has decided to publically display their love for someone else in front of me,” I muttered, just at that moment we turned the corner and found Ron and Lavender pressed up against the wall. Malfoy snorted, ready to say something, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him past them quickly. When we were safely away he pulled his arm free and looked at me, anger marring his sharp features._

_“Who do you think you are?” Malfoy demanded._

_“Sorry… I just didn’t want to see that,” I replied and for a second Malfoy just looked at me, then a slow smirk spread across his face._

_“You like Weasley?” He asked in shock, then laughed and I tensed._

_“Don’t laugh,” I snapped and he shut up._

_“Oh come on, the boys an imbecile and I bet he’s not as good as you think he is,” Malfoy smirked._

_“Oh and you must obviously think you’re better,” I sighed rolling my eyes, but when I saw the lewd smile on his face I remembered the nickname given to Malfoy._

_“They don’t call me the Slytherin Sex God for nothing,” Malfoy smirked._

_“I bet you’re not as good as you think you are,” I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest._

_“Really… Would you like to place a bet on that?” Malfoy snickered and I just looked at him in wonder._

_“Why the fuck not?” I challenged and his eyes grew wide as he looked at me._

_“Really?” Malfoy gulped and this time I snickered._

_“Scared Malfoy?”_

_“Not at all,” He replied, and he took my hand and led me down the Transfiguration corridor._

_I hesitated when he unlocked McGonagall’s classroom and he only looked at me raising an eyebrow._

_“You gonna back out?” He taunted. I rolled my eyes at him and pushed the door open, pulling him through  and locking the door. He pulled me towards McGonagall’s desk and then sat me on it then he chuckled as he saw my expression._

_“What, she’ll never know-,” Malfoy smirked, but then I cut him off by pulling his mouth to mine._

_Kissing Malfoy was strange, his lips were a lot softer than the words that came out of it and I almost melted into him as he pressed me back onto the desk, leaning over me. The more he kissed me, the warmer I felt but when he moved his lips to my neck I couldn’t help the gasp as I felt a jolt shoot through me originating from my centre.Malfoy’s hand moved gradually up my skirt till his fingers brushed me through my pants. I jumped back slightly and Malfoy pulled away to look at me._

_“Isn’t this what we’re here for?” Malfoy murmured looking at me, waiting for me and then I nodded and with a smirk he put a hole in my knickers._

_“Hey!”_

_“Shh,” Malfoy whispered, and I did, cause the next moment he touched me in a way I’d never been touched before. His fingers gently circled my clit and then dragged down my slit where he played with my entrance making me whimper and shiver on the table. He slowly pushed one finger in and I hissed at the unfamiliar stretching feeling. “Are you a virgin?” Malfoy murmured into my ear, his voice husky before he bit my earlobe._

_“Yesss,” I gasped._

_“Okay… well this might hurt,” Malfoy breathed, and he wasn’t lying because I felt him draw a second finger through my wetness and then he had pushed two fingers into me and it did hurt. Yet, I was distracted as he sucked down my neck, biting me softly at the base and sucking on the soft skin there._

_“M-Malfoy…” I stuttered but he just began to speed up, his fingers stretching me and the more accomodated I became to his fingers, the better it felt, and gradually I began to feel something building up inside me. “Malfoy please,” I begged. Then he was gone._

_“Not yet baby… Come here,” Malfoy ordered and when I looked at him he was stood a foot away from the desk undoing his trousers as he watched me. Transfixed I slipped off the desk and stood in front of him. “Never done this before have you?” He murmured and I shook my head. He only placed a bruising kiss on my mouth, stealing the air from my lungs, before he pressed down on my shoulder and I knelt obediently, still under the spell of my arousal. I was distracted by Draco pulling out his cock inches from my face and I knew what he wanted. I may have been a prude but I wasn’t deaf, I heard what boys spoke about._

_Hesitantly I reached out and touched it, it was quite big, and felt hard but soft, like silk over steel. Malfoy’s hand caught mine and wrapped my hand around him guiding my hand as I wanked him._

_“Put it in your mouth,” Malfoy whispered and I looked up at him, he only winked and continued watching me. Somewhere inside me the sensible bossy side of me was telling me not to, reminding me that this was Malfoy and I had no business pleasuring him, but then I silenced it and put my mouth around the head of his warm cock. His hand came down to the back of my neck and I felt him guide me into the same motion I did with my hand. As I got into a rhythm I became more confident and I swirled my tongue over his penis as I took him deeper into my mouth, sucking hard as I pulled back up. I then let him out of my mouth and licked him like a lollipop, dipping my tongue into his slit before taking him as far into my mouth as I could. I was rewarded with a guttural moan before his hand fisted in my hair and pulled me back up to standing. He pushed me back against the desk roughly, ripped a bigger hole in my pants and then lined himself up with me._

_“Malfoy wait,” I whispered and he froze._

_“What?”_

_“I’m not on anything,” I replied, covering my face with my hands briefly. Malfoy just chuckled then pointed his wand at my stomach, murmuring a contraceptive spell. Throwing his wand to the floor he rubbed his cock over my slit, coating himself in my juices before he began to push into me. “Oh… Oh Gods Malfoy,” I hissed, I couldn’t help it. There was pain but he felt oh so good as he pushed into me. Evidently I felt good to him to him too as he pushed deeper and deeper into me, whispering curses under his breath._

_“You okay?” He panted as he held still._

_“Yes. Please Malfoy,” I pleaded and he moved. He thrust into me picking up a rhythm and the sounds of slapping flesh, mingled with our desperate moans filled the room. As I got closer, Malfoy pulled out of me and I let out a weird mewl of desperation but he pulled me off the desk, turned me over so my breasts were against it and thrust into me from behind, taking me at a new angle. As he slammed into me I felt one of his hands trail up my shirt before he dragged his nails down my back causing me to gasp as the pain of it coupled with his dick inside me forced me closer to the edge, slowly coiling a spring inside me tighter and tighter. Malfoy’s hand then went around my throat and he pulled me off the desk, pulling me back to him and supporting me with his other arm as he slammed into me._

_I was on my tiptoes my body begging for release when he thrust into me at a different angle brushing somewhere else inside me and at that I fell to pieces, forcing him to clap a hand over my mouth as I almost screamed._

_“Oh fuck you’re loud,” Malfoy hissed, his rhythm breaking as he continued to fuck me through my orgasm, biting and sucking a small sensitive area of my neck, until I felt his cock pulse inside me and release warm wetness into me.“Fuckkkk,” Malfoy hissed as he stayed buried inside me. Then suddenly he let me go, pulled out and turned me around before placing a deep, breathless kiss on my mouth. “We should definitely do this again,” Malfoy smirked, then he cleaned himself up and left, leaving me alone on McGonagall’s desk. I should have felt mortified, I didn’t, I felt good._

Ginny was staring at me expectantly and I remembered she’d asked me a question. Knowing I couldn’t lie to the ever perceptive red head I nodded.

                “Better,” I eventually supplied and Ginny laughed loudly. “Can we get out of the house?” I asked quickly before she launched into something crude.

                “Sure. Go get a shower, you smell like sex and alcohol,” Ginny smirked and I gawped at her.

                “I do not!”

                “Yes you do! Shower. Now!” Ginny looked at me with a look so like her mother I almost, almost, quailed. I rolled my eyes at her instead

                “I was going anyways, but that’s just rude,” I bit back as I moved towards the bathroom, grabbing a towel as I went.

                “I am temporarily deaf to people that smell,” Ginny said childishly, sticking her fingers in her ears.

 

An hour later Ginny and I were sat on sun loungers, me with a cocktail, her with an icecream, on the beach wearing bikinis. Or at least I was, Ginny was covering up her stomach.

                “Is there a reason why you’re suddenly so concious of your stomach Mrs Potter?” I asked, looking at her over my sunglasses lazily.

                “I don’t feel like having the press have a field day with my pregnancy bump,” Ginny sighed and continued lounging, but I sat up quickly.

                “Excuse me?”

                “Oh shit, I forgot to tell you… Surprise,” Ginny said with a wide stupid smile.

                “Oh my god, no wonder no cocktails for you,” I hissed.

                “Yup. The Harpies have given me a year and a half off for the baby, cause I can’t really play Quidditch while pregnant, not good for the baby-,”

                “And I doubt Harry would let you anywhere near a Quidditch match anyway. The amount of times he fell off a broom, I doubt he’d let you go and watch one for fear of a stray bludger,” I laughed and Ginny smacked my arm with the prophet that she was reading, only managing to make me laugh harder.

 

When I calmed down I pursed my lips as I thought of something.             

                “What?” Ginny asked, drawing the word out as if she’d felt my mind ticking over.

                “I… Well… Why aren’t you mad that I cheated on Ron?” I asked quietly.

                “Because my brother is a dick, who thinks with his dick and does dickish things,” Ginny shrugged, taking another delicate lick of her ice cream.

                “No. The real reason,” I persisted.

                “Come on Hermione, think about it… Would you really have stayed with him after finding out he cheated on you. To make matters worse, he cheats on you while you’re on a holiday that you majority paid for, on the second day of it. A holiday you took to try and get things back on track.” Ginny scoffed looking at me through her sunglasses. “He may be my brother, but I wouldn’t wish that on anyone. But seriously you’ve got to stop turning to Malfoy when someone does stupid shit to you… Its not a good habit to get into,” Ginny then finished, pursing her lips prudishly and I just stared at her before laughing again. “I think you’re getting a little too tipsy,” Ginny smirked and I just rolled my eyes, savouring another sip of my drink. At least this one tasted of something other than fire.

                “Isn’t this what a girl’s holiday is about. Sitting in the sun wearing next to nothing and getting stupidly tipsy in the middle of the day?” I laughed.

                “I guess so… I just wish I could join you,” Ginny pouted.

                “Harry would kill me,” I said quickly, moving my drink further away from her with a smirk.

 

 


	4. Two Years Later

***Draco’s POV***

 

I walked through Diagon Alley quickly, on my way to meet Blaise at the Leaky Cauldron. While I walked I fingered a tiny ring in my pocket almost subconciously now, but as my fingers brushed over it I couldn’t help but wonder. The ring was an identical copy to my own Malfoy signet ring and that could only mean that I had an heir who had just turned one about three months back. This created a small problem because at the point in time when my son was conceived I had had a few partners, but all of them would have contacted me in a beat if they knew they had my son, not just because they wanted me, but because they had all wanted my money. I refused to think about the one witch who wouldn’t, as loathe as I was to admit it, that witch had broken my heart.

 

_I spied her through the window of Flourish and Blotts and making a split second decision I entered the shop and approached her. She was alone and  I figured none of her friends would have been willing to stay around her in a bookshop for too long. Since she didn’t hear me come in I could just admire her from afar. Her honey brown hair had lightened significantly due to the time she’d spent in Italy, she was tanned and a light dusting of freckles ran over her button nose that I found cute. As she stared at the book she bit her lip in concentration and that innocent act alone sent a jolt through my stomach as I remembered her biting her lip when she got close to an orgasm. She dressed simply, but the jeans and tight tee-shirt hugged her figure and just imagining the way she looked without clothes only cemented my feelings. The way I felt about Hermione was the whole reason I’d come back to England full-time, she drove me crazy and I wanted her._

_“Hi Granger,” I murmured over her shoulder and she jumped about a mile in the air making me chuckle._

_“Malfoy you ass,” She hissed before she turned to face me._

_“You know you’re supposed to buy the books before reading them right?” I teased, and I was rewarded with a warm blush that spread across her cheekbones._

_“What do you want Malfoy?” Hermione asked and this time I couldn’t hide the wince that came with her reversion to my surname._

_“Hermione, I would like to take you out to dinner,” I said formally, meeting her warm chocolate coloured eyes. Hermione gawped at me for a few seconds and I let her catch her breath, casually twisting a lock of her hair back behind her ear as I waited. I saw her shiver as my fingers brushed her neck but I didn’t say anything._

_“I… Um Malfoy-,”_

_“I’m sure we know each other better than surname basis Hermione,” I muttered, stepping slightly closer to her and tilting her face up to mine._

_“Um Draco. I…” Hermione was stuttering and I sighed._

_“One dinner. Please?” I pleaded. Malfoy’s don’t beg, but they could plead for something they wanted pretty damn well._

_“Why?” Was Hermione’s question and I could almost laugh._

_“So like you,” I murmured instead, but she just fixed me with a questioning glare and I smiled at her. “Because I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you Hermione Granger, and I might just go mad if I can’t be with you again,” I whispered into her ear then pulled back. Hermione had her eyes closed as a heated blush spread across her cheeks, although this time I knew she wasn’t embarrased._

_“Draco… I shouldn’t,” She finally murmured as she opened her eyes and they were sad._

_“Why not?” I asked, I got my answer almost immediately when I heard loud feet come around the corner and Hermione jumped back from me._

_“Mione can we-… What the fuck do you want Malfoy?” Weasley yelled, he was too loud for this small bookshop but my eyes were transfixed on Hermione and then I noticed the fact that her wedding bands that she was trying to hide were back on her finger. She’d taken him back._

_“Ron I’ll be out in a second I just want to buy this book,” Hermione said shakily as she looked at the red headed buffoon._

_“Okay. Hurry though, we’re meant to be meeting Harry at Georges place in a minute,” Weasley practically ordered, placing a disgusting kiss on her mouth that was clearly for my benefit before he sauntered off._

_I stared at Granger, watching the way she fiddled with her nails, unable to speak, just replaying his possessive kiss over and over in my head._

_“He’s my husband Draco. I- I love him. I’ve known him for thirteen years,” Hermione whispered._

_“Knowing someone for years doesn’t mean you love someone. Loving someone means you love them,” I replied reflexively._

_“Oh, and what would you know about love?” Hermione suddenly snapped and I stared at her. I knew I was revealing too much, but I only took a glance around the corner to make sure we were alone and before she could react I leant down and kissed her. Automatically my hands came up to cup her face as I placed one long, lingering kiss on her mouth before I pulled away, watching her flounder inside her head as she made the comparison between Weasley and I._

_“I know a lot more than you do,” I muttered then I turned away from her and began to walk away._

_“Draco wait,” Hermione called and I stopped but didn’t face her. Waiting for her to say something that could possibly mean she would ever be mine, but when she didn’t I just laughed harshly, hitching the public Draco Malfoy back into place._

_“Enjoy your shit sex Granger,” I drawled and walked out. I then proceeded to lock myself in the manor for a week and when a month down the line she called me and kept calling me, I changed my number._

I came back to the present as I felt the ring glow hot and I stared around me, there were people everywhere, babies and children everywhere, how was I supposed to recognise mine. Then my eyes homed in on a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, carrying a baby quickly that had black hair and grey eyes. I stared at her as she walked past me, I recognised her. But she didn’t look up and she didn’t see me staring.

 

***Hermione’s POV***

 

I quickly walked past Draco. Hoping to hell that he wouldn’t noticed and also hoping that Scorpius wouldn’t start kicking up a fuss right there and then, thankfully he didn’t and I made it to George’s shop and all the way up to the back room where I deposited my son in the playpen with James and collapsed into a chair next to Ginny.

                “What the hell is wrong with you, and why the fuck is my Scorpion’s hair black?” Ginny asked me, her eyebrows hiking up as she looked at me over the book she was reading.

                “Malfoy… Only thing I could think of,” I murmured remembering the glamour charms on both of us and cancelling them. Only Ginny knew the true parentage of my baby boy. Everyone had figured out why I left Ron in the end really and because of that all but Harry, Ginny and George had ostracised me. I wasn’t too fussed, the smaller the crowd around me, the more likely I would get away with hiding Scorpius' father from the papers.

 

I had not expected to run into him in Diagon Alley today. It was only because he seemed distracted while I had enough time to glamour myself and my baby before we passed him. Ginny maintained that Malfoy had a right to know, it wasn’t as if it was his choice to walk away, it was mine, but I didn’t want to tell him he’d fathered a half blood son. Not that _I_ was ashamed. I just knew he’d have a problem with it.

                “Did he recognise you?” Ginny asked.

                “No. He stared at us for a while but he didn’t recognise me I don’t think. But I did use my go to disguise so whether or not he remembers the way I looked that night in sixth year I don’t know,” I groaned, placing my head in my hands. I was distracted out of my misery by my little blonde haired, grey eyed baby with my lips and face shape but Malfoy’s sharp nose and his aristocratic eyebrows. He was waving one of the toy wands around that Fred and George had created years ago and he laughed gleefully when one of them became a plush chicken in his chubby little fist. Scorpius then began exclaiming loudly at James who was chewing the edge of the playpen, before turning to me

 

                “What you got there baby?” I asked, my voice automatically rising in pitch as I smiled widely at my son.

                “Mamamama,” Scorpius just gurgled back at me and Ginny laughed.

                “Well apparently your son thinks you’re a chicken, which makes two of us,” Ginny crowed and I rolled my eyes, flicking a birdy at her before conjuring a cold muggle teething ring for James and walking to the play pen. I lifted him out as he reached for me and gently rubbed the ring against his gums, giving him the idea and he snatched it from me and began biting on it. I laughed and ruffled his hair, so much like his fathers. “Thanks mione, I didn’t even realise… Baby brain,” Ginny said, rubbing her large belly as she looked at her son.

 

Instantly getting jealous Scorpius pulled himself to a stand and began to fuss, reaching up at me before he fell backwards onto his bum, sighing to myself at how much he was like _his_ father when it came to attention I picked him up too.

 

That night I woke up to Scorpius screaming blue murder and I ran to his room quickly, grabbing my wand before I left.

                “Hey baby, what’s wrong my little scorpion?” I murmured sleepily as I picked him out of his cot. As soon as I touched him I realised he was too hot and his cry was too strange and I was instantly awake. Placing him on my hip I walked us downstairs to the kitchen, trying to quiet him but he wouldn’t settle. I murmured a small temperature spell and gasped as I realised his temperature was 39 degrees and for the first time in a long while I dithered before making up my mind. I magically dressed him and myself and then kissing his forehead softly I apparated to St. Mungo’s.

 

The Night witch took one look at me and a screaming Scorpius after I gave his name and directed us down the hall to the children’s area and I sat with him, finally able to get him calm when a nurse called us through to an office. While we were sat there I worriedly ran my fingers over my sons head underneath his blonde hair, willing him to be okay as if that would work. Then the healer walked in and the bottom fell out of my stomach. The healer that walked in was Malfoy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm British so I will refer to temperature in Celsius... just a heads up


	5. An Awkward Encounter

***Hermione’s POV***

 

Malfoy looked between me and Scorpius very slowly, his face blank but his eyes running over the features of our son that belonged to him and then the features that belonged to me.

                “So this was why you tried to call me,” He muttered as if a lightbulb had switched on in his head and I nodded meekly.

                “I tried. I left Ron about two weeks after you saw me in Flourish and Blotts. You were right. Then about a month later noticed I hadn’t had a period and I kept getting sick so Ginny brought me here and the healers told me that I was about 8 weeks pregnant, which made you the father. That’s why I tried calling you,” I whispered, my eyes lowering to Scorpius’s now sleeping face and not moving.

                “Why didn’t you owl me or ring me… Or something,” Malfoy asked. He didn’t sound angry just shocked.

                “You changed your number, and I figured you wouldn’t answer my owl… I was also… I was scared you’d reject your son because he’s half-blood. I didn’t want Scorpius around that,” I said defiantly, looking up at Malfoy to find he had moved a hell of a lot closer. At my words he looked at me with annoyance.

                “You think I care that much about blood status that I would throw away my rights as a father?” Malfoy summed incredulously. I gawped at him.

                “You… You would have wanted to be in his life?”

                “Of course Granger,” Malfoy snapped, which made Scorpius jump out of his fitful sleep and begin wailing again.

                “Shhh baby,” I whispered as I rocked my son in my arms. Malfoy just watched us before he turned towards the door. “Wait, where are you going?” I asked, almost alarmed.

                “I can’t treat him, he’s my son,” Malfoy replied with a shrug before he left the room.

 

He was back five minutes later talking in murmured tones with an old healer who smiled in a fatherly way as he looked down at Scorpius.

                “So who’s this little man?” The healer asked as he held out a toy for Scorpius to play with.

                “Scorpius Hyperion Granger,” I answered immediately as I watched Scorpius take the soft little lion.

                “Malfoy,” Malfoy corrected and I looked at him, surprised to see he was sat next to me.

                “Malfoy what are you doing?” I questioned.

                “Well I’m his biological father, he should have the Malfoy name, and I should be here when he’s sick,” Malfoy said stubbornly. I just rolled my eyes, figuring we could have the argument at a later date and turned back to the healer.

 

A short fifteen minutes later the healer told us that Scorpius had a little virus that was pushing his fever up. If his fever spiked I could give him 3 drops of a purple coloured potion that smelt like fruits, but if it was normal just keep him hydrated. I nodded gratefully and then left, carry Scorpius on my hip with Malfoy just behind me.

                “We need to talk,” Malfoy muttered, pulling me to a stop just before we got to the waiting room. I sighed, knowing it was inevitable.

                “Okay when?” I asked, looking up at Malfoy who was staring at Scorpius, who just stared back.

                “I want to talk to you now,” Malfoy answered, tearing his eyes from his son to me.

                “Malfoy it’s two in the morning,” I sighed then I realised something. “And don’t you have work?” I hissed, but Malfoy just shrugged nonchalantly.

                “Healer Nott has let me off for the night,” Malfoy then smirked as he came back to earth.

                “Nott like Theodore Nott?” I questioned.

                “Yep, his father,” Malfoy grinned and I rolled my eyes.

                “The joys of friends in high places,” I muttered as I began to walk again. Malfoy just laughed but kept pace with me as we moved through the hospital to the apparition point. Making sure I had Scorpius tight I indicated that Malfoy should hold my elbow, when he touched me I apparated us back to my modest little house that suddenly felt too small with Malfoy here.

 

Scorpius was fussing when we got back and his temperature was still a little raised so I placed three drops of the potion onto his dummy and placed him on the floor by all his toys as I went to get his bottle of milk. As I warmed the bottle in the little kitchen I watched Malfoy through the door, he was simply sat on the sofa watching Scorpius play, until Scorpius picked up a little toy snake and dragged it to him, holding it out with a grin. Malfoy gently took it and smiled the gentlest smile I’d ever seen before lifting Scorpius up onto his knee and began to pretend to attack Scorpius with it, eliciting squeals of laughter from him.

                “If you do that he won’t sleep,” I told Malfoy as I collected Scorpius’ milk from the microwave and checked the temperature on my wrist. Scorpius saw me walking with the milk bottle and stretched his hands out for it, simultaneously spitting out his dummy, ready for this I flicked my wand, which had been in my hair, at it and summoned it to myself before it could hit the floor.

                “I used to do that,” Malfoy chuckled as I handed Scorpius his bottle. I didn’t respond, all I could do was stare because as soon as Scorpius had jammed the teat of the bottle into his mouth, he rested back against Malfoy in the crook of his arm, perfectly content.

 

**Draco’s POV**

 

I looked down at my boy in my arms and I felt my heart swell impossibly, how the hell was it possible to love someone so tiny so much within hours of meeting them. As he drank he looked between me and Hermione and the closer he got to finishing the bottle the sleepier his grey

eyes, identical to my own, began to look.

                “He needs to go back to his cot,” Hermione murmured from the other side of the room and I nodded, standing carefully so as not to jostle Scorpius. Hermione led me upstairs to his bedroom and I laid him down in his little cot and looked around the room in the dim light. The walls of his room were cream, but she’d decorated the room with green and red items. She’d managed to make a Gryffindor and Slytherin bedroom complete with a roaring cartoon lion and a cartoon snake painted on the wall. As I watched, both the lion and the snake moved across the walls where they froze above Scorpius’ bed. Above him hung a mobile that as I looked I realised was the Scorpius constellation. I couldn’t help but think that was a nice touch.

                “What does he sleep in?” I asked, but almost as soon as I had asked the question, Scorpius lay in a light, cotton, green body suit, looking over my shoulder I saw Hermione move towards the cot and placed his little lion in with him, before running her fingers over his forehead softly.

                “Goodnight my little Scorpion,” She murmured, before she pulled me from the room quietly, letting go of my arm almost as soon as we were out of his room. I opened my mouth to speak but she shushed me quietly until we got to the kitchen where she pushed me in and pushed the door closed, leaving the tiniest gap.

 

                “I’m sorry I didn’t try harder to tell you about him Malfoy,” Hermione said finally, looking me boldly in the eye as if daring me to start yelling. Although when I’d first seen Scorpius and Hermione in St. Mungo’s I had definitely felt like screaming, or punching something, now all that anger had just evaporated.

                “Still on a last name basis Granger?” I asked. I had meant to say the question with a sneer, but I found the tone wouldn’t come and Hermione looked at me strangely.

                “What no name calling, no arguing, no demanding he live with you?” Hermione suddenly asked, her fists clenched at her side and when she revealed the last one she thought I would do, I suddenly realised what her major issue was.

                “You thought I’d take him away from you?” I murmured. She didn’t say anything she just ran her hands through her hair and huffed. “I don’t see how taking Scorpius away from you would benefit him. I mean, as he gets older I’d like him to at least learn about his history, learn how to hold himself, but what would be the point in taking him away. I don’t want to hurt y- him,” I replied, catching myself in time at the very end. Hermione still didn’t speak and instead flicked the kettle on and began to prepare a coffee for herself. She took out a second mug and looked at me inquiringly, to her glance I just nodded. It wasn’t like I was going to sleep tonight.

 

When our coffees were made she led me through to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

                “I was scared Malfoy-,” She began.

                “Hermione,” I muttered, silencing her immediately as she gawped at me. “Don’t look at me like that I’ve called you Hermione before,” I sighed.

                “Yeah when you want something,” She replied quickly, the last time I’d called her by her first name I wanted her to have dinner with me. I rolled my eyes.

                “That could be true, but it’s not now. Call me Draco, we have a son together. It makes no sense to keep up with this Malfoy, Granger thing as if we are still enemies or don’t know each other,” I muttered as I looked into the fire. I didn’t hear her reply, but I heard her take a breath to continue talking.

                “Okay well, I was scared Draco. I saw you in Flourish and Blotts that day and I realised you were right and I told you I stayed with Ron just for another two weeks to see if It was just you getting to me as usual-,”

                “I get to you?” I asked with a smirk and she just glared at me.    

                “Don’t interrupt,” Hermione said in a low voice, so I rearranged my facial expression to be innocent and pretended to lock my mouth closed. She shook her head at my antics but continued anyway. “I thought it was you getting to me and I wanted to make sure it wasn’t. That and the fact that I knew my entire world could fall to pieces depending on which side of the chasm my friends fell on. Ginny was already angry at me because I’d taken him back and Harry didn’t know who’s side to take so he said nothing. When I finally split up with Ron I managed to stay friends with Ginny and Harry and George and it kept me sane. Then I started getting sick at nothing, I couldn’t drink coffee, I craved mint ice-cream all day every day so much so the staff at Florean Fortescues would see me and start getting it ready. Ginny made me go to St. Mungo’s to get checked out and they told me I was pregnant. Draco I was terrified. I had quit my job and I was living in a small flat with one bedroom,” Hermione took a deep breath and I said nothing, trying to get all the reasoning I could from her. “Ginny made me call you; she made m owl you and call you again when you didn’t reply. Then when you still didn’t reply I put my foot down. I decided I didn’t need you and I didn’t want your money to help us either, so I started writing and the day before Scorpius was born my book sold everywhere and money wise we are comfortable now. Ron kept trying to get me back until I started showing, then he put two and two together and realised I had cheated on him. That time was difficult, only Ginny stuck by me, but Harry and George came back around but they’ve never asked me who Scorpius’ father is. Somehow I think they already know,” Hermione finished and then she drained her coffee and looked at her hands.

 

                “I’m sorry that when you needed me I ignored you,” I finally said softly. Hermione looked at me, there were no tears in her eyes but a sadness was there all the same.

                “I’m sorry I didn’t try harder, or turn up on your doorstep with him,” Hermione then said, chuckling softly at the thought. I couldn’t help but let a small smile grace my face at the image of how I would have reacted. Then I outright laughed, within a few seconds Hermione was laughing and Gods she was beautiful when she laughed. She looked tired, but the light in her brown eyes took away from that and suddenly all I wanted to do was kiss her, but I didn’t.

                “What’s he like?” I suddenly asked, wanting to know everything about our son and she lit up.

                “He’s wonderful. He’s such a happy baby, always laughing, and he’s so close to James-,”

                “James?” I asked.

                “Harry’s and Ginny’s son. They’re about the same age. James was born three months ahead of Scorpius in March.” I quickly did the math.

                “So Scorpius is born in June?” I asked.

                “Yeah, 5th of June,” She replied, sheepishly looking at me and I took a breath.

                “My son was born the same day as me?”

                “Yeah. He’s also very much like you. If I pick James up for something he starts wining. His jealous streak is about a mile wide. There will be times too when James starts crying for something which he had and no one can find it while Scorpius sits with an innocent expression. It’s only later when we find that Scorpius has either hidden it in his clothes, or he’s somehow managed to make it end up in my bag,” Hermione snickered. At that I couldn’t help but chuckle darkly, yes Scorpius was definitely his father’s son. Then my ears perked up.

                “His magic is coming through already?” I asked.

                “Yeah, he’s got a small amount of control on it too, a few times I’ve been woken up by him in my bed, he can’t climb out of his crib because I have anti-climb spells on it so the only way he would have gotten out would be if he used magic to get out. He’s a handful, especially when I’m trying to write, but I wouldn’t have him any other way,” Hermione finished. She was looking at Scorpius’ toys when she spoke, thankfully not looking at my face which I knew was displaying too much emotion.

 

When I got a handle on myself I relaxed back in the chair.

                “Is he talking yet, or walking?” I asked. Hermione shook her head.

                “He knows what to call me, he can say a few words… he… he copies James a lot so he calls Harry Dada,” I felt anger mar my features and Hermione hurried to correct me. “He doesn’t know what it means he just copies James. If it makes you feel better he calls any male Dada, he calls Ginny, Geegee. I’m trying to get him to call Harry by his actual name but he’s a stubborn little boy.” Hermione’s words sort of appeased me but I was still annoyed that Potter knew my son before I did and Hermione knew that. We lapsed back into silence then another question crossed my mind.     

                “When you write, where does he go?” I asked.

                “Most times he’s with me, but I can’t write much. I had to get myself a Quick Quotes Quill, but if he’s not with me he has play dates at Harry’s with James. But it’s getting harder at the minute because Harry is mostly in the office, and Ginny is getting very big now with their second kid.”

                “Let me look after him when you need some time. I’ll come here and watch him so you don’t have to worry if you want me to,” I suggested quickly. Hermione’s brown eyes met mine, examining me shrewdly.

                “You would do that?” She asked.

                “Hermione, he is my son,” I replied simply and she nodded to herself.

                “I guess that would be okay.” I almost laughed with happiness. I was going to be able to see my son, help raise him and shape him into a good heir to the Malfoy name. I felt my question on my lips before I had had time to process it and I snapped my mouth shut quickly. “What?” Hermione asked, she wasn’t looking at me but she could sense I’d wanted something.

                “Will you change his last name to Malfoy… please?” I asked. Hermione pursed her lips and looked at me.

                “I-… I’ll think about it,” She finally said, and I just nodded. That was good enough for now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're enjoying this so far pleaseeeee leave a review, love it or hate it, constructive criticism is what makes us better writers. Also reviews prompt me to write quicker.


	6. Arguements

**Hermione’s POV**

 

I woke up on my living room sofa and gradually the events of last night came back to me. Ma-Draco and I had had a pleasant conversation about our son and I had agreed to let Draco see Scorpius here when I needed to write. My mind pondered his last request before we lapsed into talking about the past; he wanted me to change Scorpius’ last name to Malfoy. It felt like a huge step, one I wasn’t ready for. Remembering that last night Scorpius had been ill I took the stairs quickly but lightly and then stopped when I got to the doorway. Draco was sat with Scorpius in the rocking chair, Scorpius drinking his morning bottle as Draco read a book to him. I watched them for a few seconds marvelling at how alike they looked and at how especially good Draco looked right now. He must have had a shower cause his hair was wet and messy, hanging in his eyes, he had filled out properly since I’d last seen him two years ago and now he had broad shoulders and muscular arms, but not so much that he looked like a bodybuilder. His eyes were liquid silver and soft as he read to Scorpius, unlike when he looked at me. When Draco looked at me I noticed that occasionally his eyes were molten and smouldered sexily.

 

I cleared my throat, snapping out of my thoughts and both Draco and Scorpius looked up at me and then both of them grinned, flashing me identical smiles, or as identical as they could be when one was on the face of a one year old baby, the other on the face of a 26 year old man.

                “Morning,” I said softly to Draco.

                “Good morning Hermione. Sorry by the way, I woke up and I heard Scorpius fussing so I-,” Draco was rambling and I shook my head, cutting him off.

                “Don’t apologise, gave me some time to sleep,” I said quietly as I stepped further into the room. Scorpius leaned towards me from Draco’s lap and I lifted him onto my hip. “Hey baby,” I smiled, slipping straight into my baby voice reserved for Scorpius. “Are you still feeling a bit icky?” I asked as I felt Scorpius’ forehead. Looking around for my wand I let out a frustrated huff when I realised I’d left it downstairs. Draco was next to me quickly and he flicked his wand over Scorpius, wordlessly casting the tempera charm and we both glanced at the numbers that appeared in mid-air over Scorpius. He was still too warm and I started the walk downstairs to the kitchen where I could find Scorpius’ medicine, it sort of reminded me of the muggle medicine Calpol used to bring down a temperature in a muggle child. When I’d been growing up I’d had my fair share of that.

               

As we walked towards the stairs I yawned loudly.

                “Uh oh,” Scorpius squeaked as he mimed covering his mouth and I just smiled.

                “Sorry baby, mummy forgot to cover her mouth didn’t she,” I said absently and Scorpius just gurgled happily in my arms, mumbling nonsense words to himself. Upon reaching the living room Scorpius reached towards his play area, but I continued walking to the kitchen.

                “Saa!” Scorpius screeched in my ear and I pulled my head away from his mouth reflexively, concentrating on dropping three drops of potion onto Scorpius’ red spoon.

                “Scorpius,” I said in a sing song voice. “Open wide for the Hogwarts Express,” I continued and then made train noises as my hand with the spoon chugged towards Scorpius’ mouth. Scorpius looked at me then opened his mouth wide, swallowing the potion and I sighed gratefully.

                “Saa!” He screeched again just seconds later.

                “Draco, can you get Scorpius’ snake please?” I asked. Draco disappeared around the corner and then a moment later the snake, but no Draco, appeared around the door frame. Scorpius watched it as Draco made it slither up and down the door frame hissing random nonsense and I couldn’t help but snigger.

                “What?” Draco asked as he finally walked in and handed Scorpius the snake.

                “Just reminded me of the time we thought you were the heir of Slytherin,” I mumbled, nearly shaking with laughter. Draco’s face grew a very faint pink, probably the closest thing he got to a full blush and then he shrugged.

                “I was horrible enough to be. I was a slimy little shit,” Draco smirked. At his last word I glared at him, covering one of Scorpius’ ears.

                “Do not swear around him you prat!” I hissed. Scorpius looked between me and Draco and then screwed his face up.

                “Prat!” He said happily. I looked at him aghast while he just grinned at me showing his two front teeth, then he pointed to Draco. “Prat!” Draco looked between me and Scorpius and then moaned.

                “Are you kidding me?” Draco groaned. I felt myself blush as Scorpius continued to reach for Draco while still addressing him as Prat.

                “No Scorpius, that’s daddy,” I mumbled, catching my son’s outstretched hand and bringing it to my mouth where I caught his little fingers between my lips.

                “Prat.” Was Scorpius’ only reply and I rolled my eyes.

                “Figures, can’t get him to stop calling Harry and George Dada but instead he calls his father a prat,” I sighed as I finally walked closer to Draco and handed him Scorpius. Draco’s eyes were amused but dark and I hesitated next to him.

                “Hermione, I will not hurt him, he’s one for crying out loud. You need to be more careful the way you speak around him. You know kids his age are sponges,” Draco mumbled as he turned and walked to the little play area in the living room.

                “I don’t actually. I was an only child I’ve never had more than a few hours contact with a baby as young as Scorpius until now.” The lie came easily. I could easily have told Draco that I spent my nine month pregnancy reading through every book I could get my hands on when it came to parenting but I didn’t want him to be right. Just when I thought I’d gotten away with the lie Draco snorted loudly.

                “If you didn’t read through a million books on parenting when you were pregnant then I’m Ron Weasley.” I grimaced at him and unfortunately he took the time to look up at me at just that moment and laughed. I glared at him and said nothing, so the room was silent until Scorpius spoke

                “Prat,” He said again, pointing at Draco and I laughed at the look on Draco’s face.

                “Don’t encourage him. No, Daddy,” Draco mumbled to me before hurrying to correct Scorpius.

                “Dada,” Scorpius tried out which made Draco beam, only for that smile to slip off his face when Scorpius called him a prat once more. “Dada prat!” Our son screeched and at that I removed myself from the room before I burst out laughing.

 

***Draco’s POV****

 

Hermione let me stay at the house pretty much all day, apparently she had some errands to run and it pleased me no end when she eventually felt comfortable enough to leave Scorpius and I alone while she ran her errands. Unfortunately I’d not managed to stop Scorpius from calling me Dada Prat, something I knew Hermione found hilarious, no matter how much she tried to control herself. Scorpius had fallen asleep for his nap on the pillows in the play pen so I summoned a book from my bag and sat reading it. A few moments later Hermione cleared her throat and I looked up at her.

                “Yes?” I questioned when she didn’t speak. She seemed to be mulling something over in her mind and by the way she was wringing her hands I figured it was something important.

                “Where were you?” She eventually asked, avoiding my eyes.

                “When? When I stopped answering your calls?” I asked. I seriously didn’t like where this was going, I was in no way ready to reveal my innermost thoughts and feelings to Hermione at this very second.

                “Yeah.”

                “I was training to be a healer. I’ve been training for three years. When we met in Diagon Alley I was returning for my second year of training. I wanted to do something right with my life. Sure I still have the company, but I pay someone else to run it, I want nothing to do with it.” What I told her wasn’t a lie, it was the complete truth but maybe I would tell her that later, I wasn’t about to tell her that I was still in London but avoiding her calls and occupying myself with other women.

 

Scorpius whimpered in his sleep and Hermione moved to his side, instantly distracted. As she knelt there next to him I saw Scorpius’ temperature appear in the air above his head and the next second she had summoned a cool towel and placed it over his forehead.

                “I’m sorry,” Hermione murmured in a low voice.

                “Sorry for what?”

                “You know what,” She whispered. She didn’t look up at me so I couldn’t read her expression as her honey brown hair fell out of its ponytail as she leaned forwards. “I’m sorry for what I did, you opened up to me about how you felt and I couldn’t believe it, I thought it was a trick-,”

                “It doesn’t matter Hermione, it’s done,” I cut in. I knew that given the chance she could go off and spew some self-hating bull that I didn’t want to hear. When she finally glanced up at me I had arranged my face into a soft smile but she looked away from my eyes almost instantly.

 

                “Hermione…” I hesitated. An idea had popped into my head and I knew she may have a problem with it.

                “Yes?” Her voice was loaded with curiosity as she prompted me to continue.

                “WhenScorpiusisbettercanItakehimtoseemymother?” The words flew out of my mouth in an unintelligible garble but the way Hermione froze I knew she understood at least some of it.

                “Excuse me?” I took a deep breath and steadied myself for her rage.

                “When Scorpius is better, can I please take him to see my mother? I know she would love him, she’s been getting on and on at me to settle down and have kids.” Hermione’s stiff posture didn’t relax as I spoke and she didn’t answer straight away. Her only reaction was to scoop Scorpius up in her arms gently and rock him.

 

                “Draco… I don’t think I can allow that,” Hermione breathed a few minutes later when I’d all but given up on the hope. Yet her refusal to allow me to take my son to see his grandmother infuriated me more than I had anticipated and I jumped to my feet angrily.

                “Why not?” I snapped.

                “You know why,” Hermione’s voice came through gritted teeth and as she looked at me her hair seemed to crackle with held back anger.

                “No I don’t know why Hermione. I don’t perceive to ever know your mind!” My voice was quickly rocketing upwards no matter how much I tried to modulate it for Scorpius’ sake.

                “Your mother would never approve and as for _Lucius_ ,” Hermione spat my father’s name like a curse and I almost flinched back from her venom, but her anger only spurred mine and my hands clenched into balled fists against my will.

                “Stop being so completely selfish my mother would love him!” I suddenly yelled. At my yell Scorpius jumped out of his sleep and after a glance between both of us he began to wail.

 

I lurched forwards towards Scorpius unbidden and found myself closer to Hermione than I would have liked during an argument with Scorpius pressed against both of out chests. Hermione shushed him quickly, taking a few steps back as she did, talking to him in a baby voice until his piercing wails faded. The next thing he did was reach for me, which shocked us both. Hermione’s eyes grew large and she caught Scorpius’ reaching hand and pulled it to her mouth, but he would not be appeased and instead leaned out of her arms towards me. With a slight frown she pulled him back to her which caused him to wail once more in frustration.

                “Hermione here, give him to me,” I offered.

                “No, he’s fine,” She said over the top of Scorpius continuously piercing cries.

                “Hermione he wants me,” I said softly, trying to appease whatever stupid thought she had. She finally looked at me at that one, her big brown eyes wide and slightly fearful as she handed Scorpius off to me. My son quieted instantly when I tucked him into my arms and he jammed two fingers into his mouth and began to suck on them sleepily as I rocked him.

 

When Scorpius’ grey eyes finally closed I looked up at Hermione with a smile, only for the smile to slip from my face like oil as I saw her biting a trembling bottom lip with eyes filled with tears and her hands hanging uselessly at her side.

                “Hermione?” I whispered quietly, trying not to jolt Scorpius out of his new sleep.

                “Give him to me,” She ordered. Obediently I handed Scorpius off to her and held him tightly.

                “Hermione are you okay?” I questioned, but rather than answer, she turned away from me and headed towards the stairs.

                “Don’t be here when I get back down.”  I looked at her retreating figure and watched her stiff shoulders as they disappeared up the stairs, then with a lump in my throat I turned on my heel and left her suddenly too small house.

 

 


	7. The Calm After the Storm

*** Hermione’s POV ***

 

Scorpius reaching for Draco for comfort had rocked me to my very core, and as I rocked my son to sleep for the fifth time that night I remembered how useless I’d felt when Scorpius calmed in Draco’s arms and how empty I’d felt not being able to hold him while he cried. For the best part of two years I’d held Scorpius in my heart like a talisman, nothing could hurt me as long as my little boy was happy and safe and in my arms. Yet in the space of one day Scorpius had recognised Draco as his father so much so that he didn’t want me, and once again the tears started again. I’d been crying on an off all evening, always when Scorpius was asleep. I refused to let my happy boy see me with anything other than a smile on my face but he knew something was wrong and he was fussy and difficult.  To top it off because of the extended nap that he’d had in the day, Scorpius refused to sleep when it did come to bedtime so when I put him down in his cot and left the room all he did was scream until I entered the room again and rocked him to sleep in my arms.

 

When I woke up from a fitful sleep in Scorpius’ rocking chair Scorpius was staring at me with his big, sleepy, grey eyes and I tried to smile, there was no way I could function like this today. Wordlessly I pulled an image of my smiling son to the forefront of my mind and sent a patronus to Ginny and Harry practically begging them to come and help. Scorpius squealed delightfully as the silver otter wheeled up through the ceiling and I sighed before I dragged myself out of the chair to pick up Scorpius. When I managed to drag Scorpius downstairs I was met with Ginny and Harry in my living room. Scorpius took one look at Harry who was carrying James and squealed loudly as I set him down in the playpen and walked towards the kitchen

                “Mione what happened?” Harry asked as he placed James in the playpen with Scorpius and followed after me.

                “Draco knows,” I whispered. Ginny grasped the enormity of the situation before Harry did and she gawped at me.

                “Draco… As in Malfoy… What does he have to do with this?” Harry asked stupidly, causing Ginny to roll her eyes as she looked at Harry.

                “Really Harry are you blind?” Ginny groused, looking pointedly at Scorpius through the kitchen door.

                “He’s Malfoy’s?” Harry asked me. I nodded mutely.

                “You knew that Harry, it’s obvious to anyone with eyes,” Ginny snickered. Harry rolled his eyes at his wife then looked back at me.

                “I guess I always hoped that maybe…” Harry let his voice trail off and I shrugged.

                “So what happened then for all this to come about?” Ginny asked, vaguely waving her hand at me and indicating my messy hair, the puffy eyes and yesterday’s rumpled clothes.

                “Scorpius had a fever not last night the night before so I took him to St. Mungo’s and the healer that walked in was Malfoy. He took one look at Scorpius and knew. He then followed me back to my flat and we talked and it was fine. He was great with Scorpius, but then yesterday Draco and I had an argument about the fact he wants to take Scorpius to see Narcissa, which is out of the question and we woke Scorpius…” I paused to take a breather as I tried not to let the next part force me to tears. “Scorpius was crying as normal but he wanted Draco to hold him not me and he started crying when I wouldn’t give him over, so in the end I did just to satisfy him and he calmed right down… I’ve never felt so useless,” I finished on a whisper, barely able to look at my friends until I felt Ginny hug be as best as she could around her bump.

               

                “If I didn’t know better I’d think you were pregnant again. I’ve not seen you this emotional in a long while Hermione,” Ginny said softly.    

                “It was scary Ginny. What if he tries to take Scorpius away? What if Scorpius doesn’t want me anymore?” My voice broke slightly and then I felt Harry pull me into a strong hug and for the first time since I found out about being pregnant I really cried. Neither Harry nor Ginny tried to say anything, they just let me get the crying out of my system, although I vaguely heard the kettle switch on.

 

When I’d finally stopped crying I stepped back from Harry and was met with a cup of hot chocolate with mini marshmallows and I couldn’t help but smile.

                “You know me so well Gin,” I chuckled.

                “Hermione, I don’t think Malfoy could take Scorpius away from you even if he wanted to which I don’t think he would and also Scorpius is such a mummy’s boy of course he wants you. It’s probably just the fact that his magic is coming in. Don’t forget his magic is inherited from both of you, so even he will sense a connection with Draco,” Harry said softly as he accepted a cup of tea from Ginny.

                “Maybe you’re right Harry… I’m just being stupid,” I sighed, rubbing my temple absentmindedly.

                “You’re not being stupid you’re just worried,” Ginny said quickly with a slight smile.

                “Mione, go get some sleep we’ll watch the boys for a few hours,” Harry said softly and I grinned at him in thanks and left the kitchen.

 

*****

 

It was about mid-afternoon when I finally woke up and when I arrived downstairs Ginny was asleep on the sofa and the boys were nowhere to be seen.

                “Ginny?” I called. At my voice she jumped out of her sleep and blinked sleepily.

                “Hey Mione, how are you feeling?”

                “Better than I was now I’ve had some sleep. Where’s Harry taken the boys?”

                “He took them out to the park, they were getting restless and it’s a nice day.” I sucked in my breath worriedly and Ginny looked at me slightly confused.

                “Which park, a wizarding one? Don’t forget Scorpius’ magic is coming through.”

                “Mione shush, of course he’s taken them to a wizarding one, James’ is getting his magic now too so we can’t well take either of them to a muggle park. Plus I don’t think Harry could manage both of them together without a bit of magic,” Ginny smirked. I rolled my eyes at her and sat down on the sofa next to her when she moved her feet.

                “How are you anyways?” I asked as I looked at her. “Surely it’s any day now?”

                “Yeah, I can’t wait, although I think Harry may have to take some time off work to help me out with both of them, I really can’t be bothered to deal with mum, especially as Ron is still moping around at home.” I rolled my eyes at that news because that sounded exactly like Ron, and to be honest I couldn’t blame Ginny for not wanting to get Molly too involved. Molly hadn’t been too pleased with me when it turned out I was pregnant and it wasn’t Ron’s baby and to be honest I didn’t expect her to, but she was infuriated with Ginny and even George when she found out they weren’t taking Ron’s side in the argument and hadn’t condemned me to the fiery pits of hell.

 

                “Ginny if you need any help watching James I can come round and help, to be honest Scorpius is a hell of a lot quieter when James is around to distract him,” I offered.

                “Mione I can’t ask you to do that, you have your books to write and-,” I covered Ginny’s mouth to cut out her whining.

                “No objections, and if you won’t I will force Harry to send me a Patronus the moment you go into labour so I can come round and watch James for you,” I warned. Ginny glared at me for a few seconds but I just smiled at her sweetly until she stopped glaring and gave in.

                “Thank you Hermione. You don’t know how much that has been worrying me,” Ginny sighed. I nodded, completely understanding.

                “If I was having another right now I would be worried about where I’m leaving Scorpius too. He’s too difficult to just give to anyone.”

 

***Draco’s POV***

 

Almost as soon as my feet had touched the doorstep of my mother’s manor, the door swung open revealing an aged house elf.

                “Come Draco, I’m in the drawing room,” my mother’s voice floated. When I entered I saw my mother standing in the window with her arms crossed, her hair pulled up into the tight bun and a black cloak over her shoulder.

                “Are you cold?” I asked automatically.

                “Draco, nowadays I’m always cold, but no, I was about to head out to do a bit of shopping. What’s wrong?”

                “I found him.” Those three words had such a large effect on my mother she shocked me for a few seconds.

                “You’ve found him? Who’s his mother? Have you met him? What’s he like?” My mother gushed, approaching me almost quick enough for her gait to be considered a skip.

                “I have met him. His name is Scorpius Hyperion and he’s… I’ve not got words mum. He has my hair and eyes though.”

                “And the mother, who is she?” My mother missed nothing she knew I had tried to avoid the question and noted the significant absence of the last name when I gave her my son’s name.            

                “Hermione Granger.” I said shortly, and braced myself for her response. My mother was silent for a few seconds saying nothing then she took a short breath.

                “Well at least he will be intelligent and talented,” Mum finally said.

                “What? No comments on her blood status? And he would be talented and intelligent regardless of the mother mum, he’s _my_ son.”

                “I’m not your father Draco,” My mother said shortly and I grimaced.

                “Of course mum sorry.”

                “Well when can I meet my grandson?”

                “I don’t know. I’m trying to convince Hermione to let me bring Scorpio to you but I think she’s a bit hesitant.”

                “Understandable,” Mum murmured and she turned her back to me as she began pacing slowly.

                “What is understandable about that?”

                “Okay, think about this. Hermione suffered a terrible ordeal at our family’s hands and that kind of thing leaves a mark on someone, no matter how long ago it happened. To add to that she is fully aware of how you and I regarded muggleborns at one point in time. Put all that together with the fact that you blatantly ignored all her calls when she found out that she was pregnant with your child she is probably worried about handing  Scorpius off to you and allowing you to bring him to see me.” When my mum put everything into perspective I could see how Hermione could be so skittish about allowing me to take Scorpius to see his Grandmother, but I still couldn’t justify keeping a child away from his family and when I voiced my concerns to my mother she nodded.

 

                “That is true, and deep down I don’t think Hermione would want to keep him from his family, but she is worried and any mother worth her salt would be skittish about sending her son alone into a situation she isn’t happy with, especially at such a young age.”

                “Okay, so what do I do?” I asked tiredly, running my fingers through my hair and messing it up even further, something my mother noted quickly.

                “Draco. Surely it’s obvious.  Why not suggest to her that she bring Scorpius to the park or something else completely harmless and we meet her there so that Scorpius can meet me in a situation she can control,” Mum said, rolling her eyes at my slowness.

                “I love you Mum,” I huffed with a grin.

                “Of course you do. Now go write to Miss Granger, I’m going shopping.” Mum smoothed my hair with her cool hands and then swept out of the room quickly while I stood there mulling over what to put in a letter to Hermione.

 

 


	8. A Trip down Memory Lane

***Hermione’s POV***

 

Harry and Ginny had literally just left when a regal looking eagle owl pecked at my window. Not recognising the owl I frowned as I flicked my fingers towards the window. When the window swung open I couldn’t help the beam that spread across my face. I’d been practising wandless magic for years and finally it was coming to me.

 

I was distracted from my quick happiness when I recognised the elegant script on the outside of the envelope and for just a second, I debated throwing it in the fire. As my fingers twitched to do just that, my thoughts skipped to my boy asleep upstairs and I remembered that I couldn’t be selfish so with a sigh I slipped my finger under the Malfoy seal and slid the letter out.

 

_Hermione,_

_I’m sorry for arguing with you before I left yesterday. I can understand why you have misgivings about allowing me to take Scorpius to the manor alone. Instead, how about we go out? You could bring Scorpius to a park and I could bring my mother. I just feel like the kid should have the chance to know his magical grandmother, plus my mother loves kids and she’s been waiting for as long as I have to meet him._

_Please consider the offer,_

_DMx_

Draco’s letter made sense and I ran a hand through my ponytail then quickly pulled it out and allowed my hair to fall onto my back, sighing as the weight was removed from my head. Despite sleeping so much in the day I was still incredibly tired. I assumed my exhaustion was down to all the emotional upheaval I had been through in what was just under 48 hours, but thankfully Scorpius' fever had broken before I had put him down so I could breathe easier now. Even though I was tired a need to do something rose to my mind and after taking a deep breath I sent a patronus to Draco inviting him to come and talk about the problem. A few moments later a silvery cat fell through my ceiling and opened its mouth.

"How about I bring a baby sitter and we go out to dinner instead?" Draco's voice suggested and even through the patronus I could hear the his suggestive smirk. Before I could respond I heard a crack of apparition followed by a short quiet rap on my door. Heaving myself to my feet I moved to answer the door.

"Who is it?" I asked quietly.

"The Slytherin Sex God." I couldn't help but laugh at that and I opened the door to find a bouquet of flowers and a very apologetic looking Draco.

"Hi?" My attempt at keeping the question out of my voice failed but Draco didnt answer straight away and instead moved into my sitting room and sat down. Not quite willing to sit next to him I stood with my arms crossed leaning against the door jam of the sitting room door.

 

"My mother put a few things in perspective for me regarding Scorpius. I still maintain he should know his family... not necessarily my father, but my mother yes. But i also understand that things may need to move slightly slower because for the past year everything to do with him and his health and wellbeing has been managed by you and you've done an amazing job, but there is a fair amount of bad blood between you and the Malfoy family unit. I know I had a hand in that but I'm hoping you can see that I changed a long time ago and I'd like you to learn that my mother changed also. My father we have no connection to, what with him still rotting away in Azkaban." Draco finished his speech with a deep breath and then looked at me shyly. I mulled his words over in my brain but neglected to answer straight away instead another thought popped into my mind and I frowned.

                “You’ll bring a babysitter?” My voice sounded incredulous even to my own ears but Draco just smiled and then clicked his fingers. At the sound a small elderly elf popped into existence at his side dressed in a smart little grey dress with the initials DM stitched into the bottom hem.

                “Before you asked yes she is paid, your complaints didn’t always fall on deaf ears,” Draco smirked as I opened my mouth about to ask the exact same thing.

                “Draco…”

                “No. There is no reason as to why we can’t go out to dinner. I’ve brought a babysitter and if it makes you feel happier we can go just as friends?” Draco’s face fell a little bit as he said the last half of the second and I had a sneaking feeling he didn’t intend to reveal that much emotion to me. My suspicion was confirmed when he turned around busying himself looking in the playpen as if he expected to see Scorpius.

                “He’s upstairs asleep. It is after 7 Draco, he has a routine. And…” My judgement warred with my desire to really take a break with my rebellious side finally winning. “I will go out to dinner with you, somewhere quiet, no reporters.”

 

Draco’s face cracked into a wide smile as he revealed a bag he’d been carrying behind his back.

                “Wear this?” Draco questioned and I frowned again, what was wrong with my current dresses? “There’s nothing wrong with what you wear, I just figured you don’t have anything like this in your wardrobe.” I raised an eyebrow and took the bag from him quickly and without looking at it I marched off upstairs, hearing him laugh quietly behind me.

 

An hour later I was stood in my towel looking at the silky off-the-shoulder black dress Draco had picked for me. He was right, I had nothing like this in my wardrobe, but despite hating the fact Draco had evidently bought me a dress and accessories, it was very beautiful and with a sigh I chucked my towel to the ground and shimmied into the black number before turning around and looking in the mirror.

 

The dress was nice enough, but I felt instantly uncomfortable. The dress highlighted the paleness of my skin and the small scratches and cuts I constantly had on my neckline due to trying to teach Scorpius not to pinch and the longer I stood in it the worse I felt until I stripped and turned to my wardrobe.

 

Carefully I selected some high-waist blue jeans, the wedge heels I’d worn on that eventful night and a white shirt which I tucked in but left the top few buttons open to reveal a small amount of cleavage.

                “Hermione are you ready yet?” Draco asked from outside my door.

                “Nearly,” I responded as I used my wand to apply my makeup and do my hair in one quick wave, then pondering something Ginny had whispered before she left, I muttered another quick charm. When I opened the door Draco was stood opposite waiting while his fingers almost seemed to subconsciously play with something very small.

                “Was something wrong with the dress?” Draco asked, his eyebrows settling into a frown as he looked me over.

                “Nothing was wrong with it, I just didn’t feel comfortable in it,” I muttered self-consciously as my hands moved to fasten that extra button. Just before I achieved it Draco’s warm hands caught mine stilling my movement and I made the mistake of looking directly up into his eyes.

 

Instantly I lost my train of thought as his silver eyes smouldered sexily causing a heat to flash through my stomach and a blush to rise up my cheeks.

                “You look amazing,” Draco murmured. Carefully I looked away, breaking his stare and then before I completely lost my mind I stepped away.

                “Thank you,” I managed to whisper through my dry throat. Draco chuckled as he too stepped back, mussing a hand through his hair as he did so.

 

***Draco’s POV***

 

                “What would you like to eat?” I asked as I lead the way down the stairs. Truth be told, I was struggling to keep my mind in the present ever since I’d recognised those wretched shoes.

                “Ermm Italian?” Hermione responded we entered the living room and she moved to pick up her bag and wand holster.

                “It-italian?” I stammered, then swallowed. “Italian it is,” I responded as I tried to hitch my usual confidence back into place. Something about the mesmerising witch in front of me always had me stammering and on the back foot. As I looked up I caught Hermione’s mischievous smile and then the worried look that graced her face.

                “As long as Scorpius will be okay,” Hermione then murmured with a glance towards the stairs. Instantly I knew how she felt.

                “He will be fine. Look I wouldn’t have asked you if I didn’t feel he’d be okay. I don’t want any harm to come to him either,” I smiled softly as I cupped Hermione’s face in my hand, gently forcing her to look at me.  As Hermione’s breath fanned across my face I had to fight the desire to lean in and kiss her. “Are we going just as friends?” I asked. Trying to get some kind of clarification for where the boundaries were this evening.

                “I don’t know,” Hermione responded quietly.

 

Without a definite yes or no I had to force myself to release her chin and take a careful step back.

                “Well until you decide, I will be keeping my hands firmly to myself,” I responded with a gentlemanly smile. Hermione met my smile with one of her own before he gently took my elbow.

                “Ready when you are then,” the enticing witch on my arm smiled. Taking a deep breath I disapparated, whisking us away from England and depositing us on the sandy beach in front of my Italian chalet.

 

Hermione blinked at where we were then spun around, her mouth popping into a shocked ‘O’ as she realised where we were, then the blush returned.

                “There’s a really quiet Italian place a short walk from here, I’ve never been before,” I said softly indicating away from my chalet, a place I hadn’t visited since I’d moved back to England with permanence.

                “So you haven’t brought me back to get me drunk and into bed then,” Hermione chuckled.

                “No, because first of all you got me drunk and you know that was never my intention,” I scowled as I tried not to linger too long on my memories of that night.

                “Don’t worry Draco, I’ve never regretted it,” Hermione laughed lightly. I couldn’t help but watch the way she laughed in the evening sun, the rays brought out the lighter tones in her bushy hair and I wanted to do nothing more than kiss her but I had promised to behave. Instead I held out my arm for her to take as we walked across the beach.

 

*****

 

Hermione sighed heavily as she sprawled out on the sand not too far away from my chalet.

                “I feel so fat,” She moaned happily.

                “Well you’re not,” I answered reflexively. Hermione glanced up at me at my tone, her brown eyes dancing in the moonlight as she realised my error.

                “Oh no, I know I’m not fat, but I feel like I’ve just eaten a Weasley Christmas dinner,” Hermione responded, then she hesitated and the smile that was across her face faltered before it slipped away.

                “I’m guessing the fallout was messy?” I muttered as I sat down beside her.

                “You bet. Like I said, I left Ron after two weeks and all hell broke loose. Molly was at my door more or less every single damn day, then Ron, then George, only Ginny stuck by my side, Harry remained impartial. Then when Ginny forced me to go to the hospital and I found out I was pregnant Ginny became my rock, even Harry was cold with me at that point. Finally when I started to show Ron finally left me to it, but not without Molly turning up at Harry and Ginny’s, because I’d moved by this point, and then screaming at me about how much of a whore I was and I should be ashamed of myself etc. Even my parents found my pregnancy a little hard to swallow,” Hermione sighed. Then a smile graced her face. “Scorpius changed all that. One by one Harry, George and my parents all came round to the idea of him. I wish you could have seen him then, but I do have photos of him that I meant to give to you but couldn’t pluck up the courage… I truly am sorry though.” At her apology she looked at me and I could see the remorse there in her eyes.

                “For what?”  I asked quietly.

                “For not trying hard enough to make sure you knew your son, especially after he was born,” Hermione clarified.

 

Slowly I brought Scorpius’ ring from my trouser pocket, I kept it with me like a talisman wherever I went.

                “This is Scorpius’ signet ring,” I murmured, placing it in Hermione’s warm soft hand. It matches my own and appeared the day of his first birthday. If he keeps it with him it will grow as he does. But since the first day this ring appeared finding my son was all I could think about,” I murmured.

                “Then why didn’t you try and find me?” Hermione asked softly. I let Hermione’s question hang in the air unwilling to answer it, but knowing that I had to answer truthfully. Eventually I felt Hermione’s eyes one me.

                “Around the time Scorpius would have been conceived there were a few possible options,” I said slowly. Hermione frowned as she tried to decipher what I meant before her eyes widened and her mouth set into a thin line.

                “As in potential mothers?” Hermione clarified and I nodded mutely.

                “I’m not proud of it and I’m glad that it was you who bore my son as opposed to any of those other witches, although I was careful, I wouldn’t put it past them to do something deliberate to get after me for my family’s money.” Swiftly I chanced a glance at Hermione’s face, tearing my eyes from the dark waves that crashed far out to see. I was surprised when I saw complete understanding in her brown eyes that appeared black in the darkness.

                “You were young and single so at the end of the day you could do what you want,” Hermione muttered with a shrug. Instantly I was annoyed and I was up on my feet and pacing in front of her.

                “That wasn’t it. That wasn’t it at all,” I snapped, running my fingers through my hair while Hermione watched me, her teeth gnawing her lip nervously. “For the smartest witch of our age you are exceedingly dense.” My voice whipped out and I instantly regretted it as Hermione recoiled and then stood and began walking away from me towards the chalet. “Where are you going?” I asked

                “Away from you,” Hermione snapped.

                “No wait please,” I murmured as I caught her wrist on the steps.

                “Why? So you can insult me again, tell me I’m an idiot again. The next thing you’re going to tell me is that I’m raising my son wrong!” Hermione hissed as she spun to face me, snatching her wrist from her hand.

                “I don’t think anyone could do a better job at raising Scorpius and I wouldn’t trust anyone but you to raise _our_ son because he’s bound to be more intelligent than the both of us,” I said softly. My words froze whatever angry retort Hermione had on her lips and she folded her arms across her chest, accenting the way her shirt spilled open to reveal her cleavage.

 

Gently I took Hermione’s hand watching it instead of her as I mulled over the words I wanted to say.

                “Do you remember Flourish and Blotts and how I asked you out to dinner?” I asked, deciding to start there.

                “You kissed me,” Hermione muttered as a deep blush began to rise up her neck.

                “Yes. But I meant it when I said I couldn’t stop thinking about you. It was always you from first year to sixth year when I was sure it was you who I’d fucked on McGonagall’s desk and right the way through when I got to have you again right here. It was always you. I thought this was finally my chance, my chance to prove how besotted I was with you and I told you, whispered it into your hair over and over again as we fell asleep that night but you didn’t remember it and never contacted me. So when two weeks had passed and I found you in that bookshop only to realise that you’d taken him back…” I paused as I let the pain of that encounter wash over me. “I did the only thing I could and tried to forget you in as many girls as possible. But then I found I was choosing girls with your traits, brown eyes, brown hair, freckles… It was always you. It drove me fucking mad.” I finally fell silent, still not looking at Hermione fearing the rejection I would inevitably encounter.

 

After the silence had run on for too long I looked up at Hermione, finding her depthless eyes staring back into my own, x-raying my soul before once again amazingly she was in my arms, kissing me and running her fingers over my skin that suddenly felt electric under her touch.

                “Wait wait,” I whispered hurriedly into her mouth. Hermione groaned as she pulled away.

                “What?”

                “Let’s get back first,” I muttered. Before I clutched her too me and disapparated.

 

 


	9. Reconnecting

***Draco’s POV***

 

I watched her hesitantly when we popped into her flat but before I could even formulate a sentence she was on me, her eyes blazing as she pulled my lips back to hers in a bruising kiss. At that I was gone and my hands knotted in her brushy hair, tilting her face up to mine as my tongue flicked out against hers. Kissing Hermione was a never ending battle for dominance and I loved it, even as I laid her down on her sofa and covered her body with my own there was still that fight for dominance which I wouldn’t allow myself to lose.

 

With a smirk on my lips that I couldn’t help I began to kiss down her jaw and throat, relishing the quiet gasp of pleasure as I nipped at the sensitive spot on her neck.

                “Do you like that Granger?” I whispered against her skin allowing my old drawl to colour my tone, a drawl I knew she found slightly attractive.

                “Shut up Malfoy,” Hermione stammered as I kissed over her collar bone and down towards her chest. My fingers palmed her heavy breasts through her shirt and I felt my cock twitch in my jeans, reminding me of just how long I’d been hard for that night.

                “Are you sure you want this Hermione?” I asked before I lost myself to her body.

                “Yesss,” Hermione hissed as she pulled me back in for a kiss. I almost couldn’t help the growl that slipped out at her wanton whisper and I obliged, kissing her desperately like I needed her to breathe.

 

Gently I began to undo the buttons of her shirt until the shirt lay open and I leant up so I could drink her in.

                “So fucking perfect,” I muttered as I ran my hands over her body, fingering the grey lace bra that hid her beautiful breasts from me. Hermione sat up and slid her fingers down the centre of my shirt and as she did so I felt a whisper of magic which caused my shirt to split in two. She glanced up at me through her eyelashes before deliberately palming my crotch, serving only to make me even harder, if that was possible.

 

Never one to be outdone I removed her wand from the holster at her waist and sliced her bra open with a severing charm.

                “You animal I liked that bra,” Hermione hissed, her voice laced with lust. I smirked at her as I ducked down to take one of her nipples into my mouth

                “It was in the way,” I murmured as I suckled her gently. Hermione writhed under my hands and knotted her own fingers in my hair as she gasped for breath.

                “Draco,” Hermione whispered my name and I broke away from her nipple and kissing a trail down her toned stomach to the waistline of her jeans.

                “You’re so fucking gorgeous Hermione… I can’t wait to taste you again,” I murmured against her flushed skin as I swiftly removed the stifling garment from her body. Underneath her jeans I noticed she wore a pair of grey lace underwear that had matched the bra before I’d destroyed it. I couldn’t help but chuckle as I fingered the grey lace, running my fingers lightly over the already soaked crotch making her jerk as I contemplated what I would do.

                “What’s wrong?” Hermione asked, her voice quiet but heavy with her need. At that I leaned over and kissed her deeply as I gripped the underwear in my fist.

                “Nothing honey, but If you want me to stop ruining your knickers, you’re going to have to learn to go without them,” I muttered into her ear right before I poked a hole through a weak point in the lace made it wider with my fingers with a muted tearing sound.

 

 

***Hermione’s POV***

 

                “Malfoy!” I tried to snap as I realised he’d destroyed the whole set, but my voice came out breathy and needy and without any of the bite I’d wanted it to. Draco just smirked at me before his head disappeared down between my legs and I moaned wantonly as his wicked tongue began its assault on my clit. Unbidden I let my hands fist in his hair as pleasure built up inside me. He always seemed to know exactly what to do to and as he slowly added a finger into my pussy I gasped because it hurt. It had been ages since I’d pleasured myself and even longer since I’d felt a man, in fact the last man I’d had was Draco and the thought made me squirm.

                “Merlin you’re tight,” Draco mumbled as he continued to lick and suck my clit, running his tongue in intricate patterns over it.

 

Slowly gently Draco added a second finger and began to stretch me, working me towards a slow orgasm that I could feel building under his ministrations

                “Draco please,” I gasped, trying to find my head in all of this

                “What do you want Hermione?” Draco murmured, his hot breath fanning over my slit as he spoke, making my toes curl

                “You,” I whispered. Draco caught my eye and I realised we’d said the same words to each other before and I knew exactly what was coming even before he stood up and released himself from the rest of his clothes.

                “I’m not going to be gentle,” Draco smirked as he settled on his knees next to the sofa and pulled me towards him.

                “I don’t want you to be,” I responded and Draco flicked a grin at me before lining himself up with my entrance and pushing deep into me.

                “Hermione,” Draco gasped as he gripped my hips with bruising force while he thrust into me. My nails dug into his shoulders and my teeth gritted as I tried not to cry out, tried to remember it was late and I had neighbours and a sleeping baby upstairs, but Draco was everywhere. His smell, his voice, his body, his erection all claimed me and everything about the man forced me closer to the hardest orgasm I’d had since the last time he took me.

 

Without warning Draco picked me up off the sofa and carried me over to the wall where he braced himself and then fucked me with a reckless pace. Impossibly he seemed to get bigger inside me and I bit down onto his shoulder causing him growl back.

                “How’s that Hermione?” Draco gasped out and I floundered around in my head looking for a response.

                “Draco…” His name on my tongue was a moan, my voice hoarse while all I could register was his dick sliding into me and hitting my spot every single time.

                “As much as I love hearing you say my name, that’s not an answer.” Draco panted. Through heavy lidded eyes I looked at him, watched his body work mine ever closer to the edge and my teeth bit my lip. His skin glistened with sweat while his blonde hair flopped into his silver eyes. Eyes that were made sexier by the fact his pupils were dilated so much that the silver was almost just a strip around the outside of his iris.

                “Draco… You’re fucking amazing,” I gasped. My panted words granted me that sexy smirk of his and he briefly left me to place me on the floor and turn me around. I couldn’t help my slight mewl of disappointment as he left me while I was so close, but then I felt him slide home again and I braced my hands against the wall as I gritted my teeth around my scream of pleasure.

                “Good girl,” Draco whispered hotly into my earlobe.

                “God’s Draco… I forgot…” I managed to get out as my legs shook while the sounds of slapping flesh filled the room.

                “So did I,” Draco gasped, knowing what I meant without having to ask.

                “So close,” I whispered.

                “Wait for me,” Draco mumbled against my skin. His voice sounded so vulnerable and caused another wave of pleasure to wash over me, almost blinding me as it coupled with the building sensation in the pit of my stomach. Draco’s fingers ghosted around to caress my clit and I jerked at the overstimulation.

                “Don’t pull away,” he whispered and I stilled myself unable to help my moans.

                “Draco… Draco please… I need…” I didn’t have to finish the sentence, Draco suddenly changed his angle this time gliding over my spot and hitting my cervix all in one fluid motion and I fell off the edge I’d been dangling on. Draco’s arms went around me supporting me while one hand covered my mouth as I screamed a string of expletives and vaguely around my own orgasm I registered Draco biting me as he spilled his seed deep inside me.

 

Slowly we came down and I don’t remember how we got on the floor but Draco held me in his lap gently.

                “Sorry I wasn’t gentle,” He whispered, kissing my forehead.

                “I didn’t want you to be gentle then,” I whispered back as I found his eyes with my own. I hadn’t known how much I wanted him to claim me but Draco seemed to understand and he nodded.

                “I’ll be gentle for you now though if you still want me,” Draco whispered.

 

Moving slowly because my limbs were still jelly I got to my feet and walked towards the stairs.

                “Come,” I whispered. Draco was up in a second and followed me up the stairs to my bedroom.

                “I need to thank Ginny,” I muttered as I laid myself down in the centre of my bed with my legs spread. Draco froze in the doorway watching as I tasted him from my fingers.

                “Why?”

                “Without her forcing me to take that potion I said I wouldn’t need I’d be pregnant again,” I smirked as Draco moved to lie between my legs, his penis already erect and ready.

                “Oops,” Draco whispered before he slid his dick back inside me with a groan.

                “Gods Draco you’re going to send me insane,” I whispered.

                “Likewise,” Draco muttered as he slowly slid into me.

 

***Draco’s POV***

 

Everything about this time was different; it took everything in my power not to cum straightaway as I buried myself inside the lovely witch below me. Gently, in stark contrast to how I had just touched her, I ran my hands over her body, memorising every voluptuous curve, the swell of her breasts, the smooth skin of her legs.

                “Perfect,” I mumbled in a daze as Hermione’s eyes found my own. Wordlessly she beckoned me down to her and I caught her up in my arms holding her as we rocked into each other slowly.

                “Oh god,” Hermione gasped as I changed my angle and slipped deeper inside her, pressing a spot deep inside her that made her shiver.

                “Here?” I asked against the skin of her neck before I bit her gently. Hermione’s nails raked down my back as she gasped.

                “Right there baby.” Was the strangled gasp I needed in reply before I made sure to hit that spot every single time I drove into her.

 

Not once did I change my pace, for I was sure if I did I would cum and end it all right there, but gradually Hermione’s moans filled the room and I was surprised my back wasn’t a bloody mess as she clawed at it.

                “Fuck Draco… faster… please,” Hermione begged but I shook my head with a small chuckle that made her whimper beneath me. “Please,” She begged a little bit more coherent this time. I acted as if I hadn’t heard her, driving away her protest as I brushed that spot again.

 

It was a complete surprise when with a brush of magic Hermione was able to flip us and she grinned mischievously as I suddenly found myself below her while she straddled me expertly. I knew I was in trouble from the moment I saw that grin and my fingers tightened restrictively around her waist as if I could keep her pace slow, but that wasn’t what she wanted. With a click of her fingers my wand was in her hand.

                “Incarcerous,” She muttered and my wrists sprung together. Another flick of my wand and they were pulled above my head. I raised an eyebrow as I watched her hungry eyes devour me from her position of power. I smirked gleefully. “What?” Hermione asked as she began to ride me almost subconsciously.

                “I forgot who I was fucking?” I gasped, helpless to lie under her ministrations. Hermione stilled suddenly and I realised what that sounded like. “I forgot that when I’m with you, I have to fight to stay dominant,” I muttered, bucking my hips a few times and burying myself inside her before she caught herself and began to ride me at her own pace.

                “Yes, you did didn’t you,” Hermione smirked before she began to ride me at a punishing pace.

                “Fuckk,” I groaned, my eyes shut as Hermione rode me, pushing us both closer to our second orgasms.

                “Draco… you…oh… fuck!” Hermione cried. Then suddenly my bonds were gone and I grabbed hold of her hips.

                “I’m going to cum,” I growled. It was inevitable now, neither of us were in a position to slow down and when Hermione fell against me I clutched her to me as I fucked her senseless.

 

Then I felt it, starting slow and building as my release came, washing over me at the same time I felt Hermione clamp down on me and shake, her body going rigid as she cried my name into my shoulder, barely muffling her voice.

                “You’re going to be the death of me you kinky witch,” I gasped. When I finally regained the ability to speak. Hermione just chuckled against my neck which turned into a moan as I slid out of her. Pushed past the point of exhaustion I was unable to do anything other than move the woman of my dreams off me till I could spoon her and fall swiftly into sleep.


	10. A Connection

******* Draco’s POV***

 

I was awoken from the best sleep I’d had in ages by a small chubby hand repeatedly slapping my face. I opened my eyes and found my cherubic son grinning at me, his grey eyes watching me curiously.

                “Dada,” Scorpius said with a screech. At that the widest smile I’d had in ages graced my face as my son called me his dad.

                “Finally,” Hermione murmured next to me and I moved to let her cuddle me as I held our son.

                “He’s like a 50/50 split of us both isn’t he?” I asked.

                “Yep.  I’m starting to think Harry wanted to feign ignorance,” Hermione murmured quietly, rolling her eyes.

 

Just then there was an apparition crack that startled all three of us and I looked over to find Tippy standing there wringing her fingers.

                “Tippy is sorry Master Draco, Young master Scorpius is a very creative young baby,” Tippy apologised, almost tripping over her words as she scrambled to apologise.

                “Slow down Tippy, it’s okay. How did he escape may I ask?” I asked over Scorpius’ delighted screeching as he pointed at Tippy.

                “Scorpius shush,” Hermione shushed as she took him and conjured up a dummy and a soft plush snake with no wand insight.

                “Young Master Scorpius disguised himself as a teddy and disguised a teddy as himself so when he disappeared from his cot Tippy didn’t realise until she held the teddy,” Tippy said, still in that apologetic tone. Hermione’s eyes were wide as she met mine over the top of Scorpius’ head.

                “Wait Tippy. Did you just say he performed self-transfiguration?” Hermione clarified.

                “Yes Miss Hermione,” Tippy answered. “If that is all Master Draco Tippy would be off as she has another child to care for this evening and Tippy must not be late.”

                “Of course Tippy, thank you,” I said genuinely and Tippy disapparated, leaving us alone with Scorpius.

                “I need to talk to my mother,” I murmured. “And yours too as a matter of fact.”

                “Why?” Hermione asked as I conjured up some shorts and swung my feet out of my bed, careful to keep covered up around Scorpius.

                “Well I’ve never heard of a child with this much magic this young, and also your wandless magic is brilliant but also very rare. My mother has some family tree books that are self-filling day by day. I don’t think you have a solely pure muggle lineage.” Hermione reached out to me, taking my hand, stilling my frenetic movement around the room.

                “You don’t think it’s just because he’s being exposed to both of us at the same time now?” Hermione asked slowly.

                “No, because although a child’s magic coming in can make him feel closer and more connected to his parents, the power level won’t change due to suddenly being exposed to one of his parents,” I responded, pulling my hand free as I continued my motions around the room. It was only when I became aware of how still Hermione was sitting when I realised I was hurting her and I moved back to her tilting her slightly wet face up so I could look at her properly. “Hermione?”

                “It’s nothing, everything’s fine,” She whispered.

                “No, it’s not. What is it?”

                “Last night,” Hermione whispered, a blush instantly appeared on her cheeks and she glanced away from me. It only took two words for me to understand why Hermione was upset, she had seen my swift movement and instantly thought it was because of her and that I was trying to get away from her.

                “Oh honey. Last night was the best night of my life,” I murmured as I sat on the bed next to her and caught her chin softly. “If I’d had my way I’d be balls deep inside you right now,” my whispered words had a profound effect on Hermione, causing her to whimper in need. “But I just want to talk to my mother and get a few things straightened out. I get a bit carried away when I have a project,” I whispered, before I placed a hard lingering kiss on her mouth, swiping tongue over her lower lip to gain entry to her mouth.

 

It was Scorpius who drew my attention back to the here and now as his hard plastic dummy suddenly hit me in the temple. I rolled my eyes and looked at him to find a very Malfoyish pout on his face as I kissed his mother.

                “I was here first,” I pouted back. Hermione looked between Scorpius and I and then burst out laughing.

                “Oh if you could see you both,” She gasped between peals of laughter. Scorpius, although not understanding the joke burst into his own version of laughter and then I saw just how much my son looked like Hermione.

                “Regardless,” I chuckled. “I need to see my mother and yours too.”

                “Let me come with you? I can drop Scorpius off at my parents and you can ask whatever questions you want and then we can go see your mother.” Hermione only slightly hesitated at the end of her sentence and from that I could tell she was incredibly nervous.

                “Okay,” I conceded. I knew from the light that lit up behind Hermione’s eyes that I would have had to fight her to get her to stay home, especially because I was researching something concerning both her and Scorpius.

 

***Hermione’s POV***

 

I was extremely nervous when I stepped out of the floo at my parent’s house with Scorpius on my hip and Draco behind me. The last time they had seen Draco had been in Flourish and Blotts when we were twelve when Lucius fought with Arthur, it hadn’t been a pleasant memory and then I’d had to explain why all the animosity between them because of the blood purity nonsense.

                “Hermione dearest,” My mother called as she walked into the living room after hearing her fireplace go off. “And there’s my favourite grandchild,” Mum smiled as she held her hands out for Scorpius.

                “Nana,” Scorpius grinned reaching out to her gleefully.

                “Sorry for the short notice mum, where’s dad?” I asked looking around for my Father.”

                “Right here angel,” Dad’s voice sounded from the hallway, moments before he strode in, his rimless glasses perched on the end of his nose as if he’d just been reading. Sure enough I saw him tucking a book behind his back and I grinned.

                “Not reading it again are you Dad?” I moaned.

                “What. A man’s daughter writes fiction novels and he can’t indulge in his favourite one?” Dad asked gruffly as red crept up his neck. I smirked at him and then moved to hug him, wrapping my arms around his waist as my father’s scent of books and mint toothpaste enveloped me.

                “Missed you Dad, it’s been too long,” I mumbled into his chest.

                “You too angel… Now, who is this young man who looks too much like my grandson,” Dad’s voice boomed and I cringed back. Mum who had wandered off into the kitchen, apparently without noticing Draco suddenly back tracked and poked her head around the corner.

                “Erm mum, dad, this is Draco Malfoy… Scorpius’ father,” I said quietly.

 

My parent’s reactions would have been funny had it not been such a serious moment, my mother looked from Scorpius to Draco quickly in an almost comical fashion, while my father pushed his glasses up his nose as if to look at Draco better before drawing himself up to his full height.

                “This isn’t the same Draco _Malfoy_ who used to bully you back in school is it?” My father asked. His voice was lowering in volume which was always a bad sign.

                “Dad, don’t get bent out of shape, please. Yes it is but he’s different now,”

                “But he doesn’t like muggles,” My mum stage whispered to me and I rolled my eyes. Before I could interject Draco stepped forwards.

                “I must correct you there Mrs Granger. While at a time point in my life my views were incredibly prejudiced. I was at the time a child and have since grown up considerably over the past eight years. I now work as a Healer, or what you guys would call a Doctor.” Draco’s deep voice was sugar sweet and charming and it send a ripple of delight through me that made my toes curl. Mum appeared instantly mollified and she looked back at me, her eyes wide with embarrassing questions and I sighed inwardly knowing I was going to have to endure some awkward moments next time I saw my mother alone. My father was not so easily mollified.

                “But you were on the opposite side of the war. Angel mentioned it in her letters when she was seventeen. Seventeen doesn’t count as a child in your world or so I am lead to believe,” Dad persisted. Draco’s fingers twitched towards his left arm where I knew his mark still faintly existed and I took his hand.

                “Dad is it not enough that I’ve forgiven him?” I asked.

                “No Hermione he is right, I was on the wrong side of the war and I did take the mark,” Draco’s voice had lost the silky quality and when I looked up at him his grey eyes were flat and stormy as his brain hurtled over the memories. “But none of it was by choice. When I had a choice, I chose to save lives rather than take them.”

 

Dad mulled Draco’s words over in his head for a few seconds before holding out his hand to Draco.

                “I’m not going to apologise for being hard on you, but it’s nice to meet you, I’m Robert and this is my wife Mary,” Dad said gruffly. Draco took his hand and then gave him a charming smile, but the dark grey was still there in his eyes. Dad let go of Draco’s hand and then followed Mum’s call to his lunch from the kitchen.

 

                “Are you okay?” I asked Draco softly. Draco appeared to be staring at the wall absentmindedly before he snapped back to the present.

                “I don’t think I ever apologised for how I treated you at school and through the war, so I’d just like to say I’m sorry. From the bottom of my heart, I’m sorry,” Draco muttered sadly. I watched carefully as a kaleidoscope of emotions chased their way across Draco’s face before I caught his chin and kissed him lightly on the mouth.

                “I forgave you years ago,” I muttered simply before I followed after my Father, leaving Draco to his thoughts.

 

                “So how did Draco find out about Scorpius?” Mum asked with a raised eyebrow.

                “What do you mean?” I asked feigning ignorance.

                “Don’t play dumb with me, Ginny told me you wouldn’t tell the father he had a son, she wanted to enlist my help to make you tell him but then one day you put your foot down,” Mum said sternly.

                “That was probably in part, my fault for making it impossible for her to contact me,” Draco responded as he sat himself next to me. With a wave of my wand dinner began to serve itself much to my mother’s annoyance.

                “What have I told you about magic at the dinner table?” Mum sighed

                “Tell that to Scorpius,” I smiled indulgently as my little boy levitated a chicken drumstick off his grandfather’s plate and into his waiting mouth.

                “He’s just like you,” Mum chuckled with an indulgent grin as dad mock admonished Scorpius for stealing his food.

                “Did Hermione do this?” Draco asked with wide eyes.

                “Yeah, scared the life out of us too until McGonagall turned up and explained everything,” Mum responded. I hadn’t known my magic had been so controlled.

                “From such a young age as well?” Draco asked.

                “Well no Hermione was about three when her magic really came through but apparently that was still advanced,” Dad chimed in.

                “Erm Mary, would you mind if I asked you about your heritage?” Draco murmured after a while of thought.

                “I’d be entirely the worst person to tell you that. I know going back to my great grandmother, but she was adopted and that’s where the trail runs cold. Unlike Robert, you can go right the way back if you wanted to, we did so when Hermione showed she had magic, but couldn’t find anything,” Mum smiled while Dad nodded matter-of-factly. Draco grinned.

“It’s always easier to trace back the male line, but that’s really interesting, can you tell us anything about her at all?” Draco persisted. Mum’s face screwed up in concentration as she attempted to remember anything, then suddenly her eyes lit up excitedly.

                “Apparently her original last name was Hewett or it might have been Prewett, I can’t remember…” Mum continued mumbling but Draco’s eyes locked with mine as the name struck me dumb.

                “What? Is that significant?” Dad asked as he looked between me and Draco suspiciously.

                “No, no, everything’s fine Dad,” I hurriedly covered as I hastily finished my food.

 

In no fewer than ten minutes I was dragging Draco out of my parent’s house by his wrist with hurried goodbyes thrown over my shoulder. As soon as we were out of sight I set off jogging to the alleyway which we could apparate from.

                “Side-along so I can get you through the wards?” Draco requested. I obliged quickly, mashing my mouth together to stop the torrent of words from flooding out of it and Draco twisted, taking me with him.

 


	11. The Malfoy Library

***Draco’s POv***

No Sooner had we appeared on the front lawn of Malfoy Manor, Hermione let out a wordless scream of frustration before she heaved a few times, thankfully nothing came up as I didn’t feel like having to deal with sick at that present minute, no matter how easy it was to remove.

“That is disgusting,” Hermione finally moaned.

“What? The fact you’re related to Weasley?” I asked feeling a little bit sick myself but then I shrugged.

“This is what you get when you don’t know your heritage. There’s a reason why the Malfoy’s  are so high up in the sacred 28,” I sighed.

“How was I supposed to know. I’m a muggleborn,” Hermione snapped.

“I didn’t mean you, I meant Weasley. Most pureblood families know their family tree going right the way back to great grandparents four times removed. Hence why I know that I am related to the Black’s obviously, but also the Potters and Weasleys distantly. The Malfoy’s are one of the few families that had rarely interbred when it comes to keeping their blood ‘pure’.” I sketched air quotes around the words before I knocked on the door to the Manor. Hermione looked at me as if I’d gone mad but I just smiled at her. “Technically, I don’t live here anymore.”

“So, wait doesn’t that mean Harry and Ginny are distantly related?” Hermione asked, her quick brain going into overdrive.

“Well... yes, but very, very distantly through the Black family and Potter’s line is diluted a lot more because of his muggle mother,” I shrugged as an elf opened the door. “Mother?” I called out, wondering if she was in.

“Mistress Narcissa is out for the day Master Malfoy is there anything Roxy can do for you?” The elf asked.

“No that’s fine Roxy, we can sort ourselves thank you,” I said politely as I led Hermione into the Manor by her hand.

 

“It looks very different from the last time,” Hermione muttered as she admired the bright white hallway

“Well Mother had the place redone after my father went to Azkaban and I relinquished my hold on the place to her,” I responded as led the way up the wide sweeping staircase and turned left into my Mother’s wing of the Manor.

“What’s that way?” Hermione asked pointing towards the right.

“Oh, that’s my wing of the manor,” I answered quietly, hoping she wouldn’t want to go that way. I didn’t really want to take a trip down memory lane in that wing, it hadn’t always been happy memories in those rooms and my mother had left them for me to redecorate as I saw fit, I hadn’t actually gotten around to it yet.

“Your wing?” Hermione asked quizzically and I could feel her eyes boring into my back before she looked away.

“Yeah, maybe I’ll show you one day, for now this is the room we need,” smiled, pausing outside my favourite room in the whole goddamn manor knowing that this room of all places would stump the attractive witch and render her speechless for at least 30 seconds.

 

With a glance back at Hermione I pushed the doors open and pulled her into the Malfoy library gently.

“Oh my god,” Hermione whispered after her mouth audibly popped open. I grinned at her before turning to feast my eyes on the room before me.

 

Our footsteps were muffled by plush cream carpet and the walls were dark mahogany panels hung with heavy green velvet curtains. The ceilings were high and arched and one Malfoy or another had created a large moving painting on the ceiling of his family, the stained-glass windows cast a filtered coloured light onto the high bookshelves and there in the corner was my favourite spot to hide. Since my father had been sent to Azkaban my mother had removed the glamour on the area and now my favourite muggle books were on show for the world to see, which I found I didn’t mind, especially when Hermione moved slowly towards the section and ran her fingers over the peeling titles.

“Originals?” Hermione whispered as she gently withdrew a copy of The Hobbit from the shelf.

“Yeah... Even when reading muggle books, a Malfoy deserves only the best,” I drawled haughtily as I moved behind her. I couldn’t help myself the woman in front of me was so desirable and my cock twitched as I thought about fucking her on the desk we were going to work at.

 

 Hermione’s eyes cut back to mine with a smirk which I returned and that was the final straw for my self-control and I caught her hips and kissed her deeply. Hermione broke away looking scandalised, slapping my hands away from the hem of her blue button up shirt before she placed my book back on the shelf behind her.

“We’re in a library Malfoy,” Hermione snapped, but her eyes were dilated with lust. I paused looking at her with a raised eyebrow before I backed her up into one of the bookshelves.

“A private library... which would be very easy to ward against my mother,” I whispered, before I caught her wrists, pinned them above her head and began to assault her neck with my lips.

 

***Hermione’s POV***

 

I couldn’t help the whimper that escaped my mouth at his assault. Why was he so commanding and why was his dominating nature such a turn on?

“Malfoy... I thought there was something we had to do here,” I gasped when I remembered how to formulate words. But even speaking became difficult when he cast a wordless spell to keep my hands where they were and began to run his warm hands underneath my shirt, fingering a button every now and then and laying me bare to him.

“What have I told you about using my surname?” Draco growled as his fingers dipped inside my bra and pinched my nipple. I couldn’t help the gasp that left my mouth, nor the wetness that began to pool in my knickers.

“Draco...I...” My voice was a breathy gasp but I felt him smile against the skin of my neck as his fingers trailed down my torso.

“What was that Granger?” Draco drawled as he fingered the waistband of my leggings. Merlin knew how much I wanted him now, all thoughts of the research had flown out the window.

“I want you Draco,” I gasped. Draco smirked at me before falling to his knees and lowering my leggings. With my leggings pooled at my feel Draco looked up at me admiring my black thong with both pleasure and sadness in his eyes.

“Shame... I like this one,” Draco muttered before he leant forwards and fingered the material, taking care to brush over my clit which made me jerk back into the bookcase. “Don’t pull away,” Draco murmured, glancing up at me with those shining silver eyes of his. Then his gentle look morphed into a smirk and he shredded my underwear with a tap of the wand I didn’t even realise he was holding.

“That’s the fourth pair of underwear you’ve ripped Malfoy,” I tried to snap but my voice came out breathy and needy and Draco just laughed at me before he raised one of my legs onto his shoulder. My toes curled in anticipation for his wicked mouth but he made no other move. “Draco?” I questioned.

“Apologise,” Draco murmured, his eyes shining with victory as he looked up at me and I knew my mistake but then my stubborn streak kicked in and I aimed to remove my leg from his shoulder and would have had he not caught my other ankle in warning.

“I will not apologise for calling you Malfoy. You need to stop ruining my underwear,” I snapped but I tried and failed to keep the wanton need out of my voice.

“I already told you not to wear underwear around me,” Draco muttered. “Now apologise.” His molten eyes held mine as he hissed the s, deliberately blowing cool air over my centre, which made me whimper.

“I will not,” I stammered.

“Are you sure?” Draco smirked.

“I will not,” I gasped. The enticing man between my legs only grinned up at me before he placed his hot mouth on my centre, his tongue delving into me. I couldn’t help but cry out under his ministrations but the more noise I made the more vigorously the man tongue fucked me.

 

Just as I began to near my orgasm Draco pulled back.

“Please,” I gasped. Wishing he would continue instead of getting to his feet in front of me letting my leg fall.

“Remember how you said you were sure you weren’t going to apologise for using my surname?” Draco whispered into my ear as his fingers danced over my heated skin. As his words registered my eyes widened and Draco smirked more openly now.

“Oh you evil bastard,” I gasped as I brought my legs together for some friction. With a shake of his head Draco pushed my feet apart, standing between my legs. I could easily feel his erection through his trouser front and I grinned. “I’m not the only one affected.”

“No... but I could easily get myself off and leave you like this,” Draco murmured before he took my earlobe in his teeth. The thought of that stopped me cold and I gritted my teeth against my pride.

“I’m sorry Draco. It won’t happen again,” I whispered. I felt Draco grin a wide smile against my neck before he took a step back and removed his own clothes slowly until he stood naked before me.

 

As my eyes took him in my mouth went dry, I had never wanted a man so much in my life. Not having sex for two years had really had a profound effect on my libido, or maybe it was because there were still traces of this man inside me since I bore his child, whatever it was I wanted him so bad it was almost a need. Draco’s eyes burned as they raked over me and the desire to touch him, to taste him heightened and when I twisted my fingers, my magic cancelled his out and my hands sprang free. Draco’s eyes widened as I pulled him closer and kissed him before he melted into my kiss, pressing me back against the bookshelf.

“Draco... let me...” I left the question hanging in the air but with a groan Draco released my mouth and I dropped to my knees in front of him. Without a second’s hesitation I took his erection in my hand, relishing the soft moan he made as I leant forwards and flicked my tongue against him tasting his precum, before I took him into my mouth swirling my tongue over the head of his penis the way I remembered he’d liked.

 

As I began to use my hand and my mouth to pleasure him Draco gripped my hair whispering curses under his breath the entire time and internally I couldn’t help but preen. Gradually as I got used to his length I allowed him further and further back into my mouth, until I paused which caught his attention so he looked down. Catching his eye, I winked before I slowly took him down into my throat. The last time I’d given him a blow job I hadn’t been able to manage deep throating him so this came at a surprise for him.

“Holy mother… Gods Hermione...Fuck,” Draco gasped as I slowly released him. “Fuck this foreplay I want you,” Draco growled as he stepped back, pulled me upright then lifted me.

 

The next thing I knew I was lying on a solid oak table with Draco stood in front of me. His face was flushed as he watched me. With a mischievous smile I transfigured my hair and eyes back to what they had been back in sixth year without my wand before changing them back to normal.

“Brings back memories,” Draco smirked before he turned me over and caught a fistful of my hair.

“Oh God please,” I hissed. Draco chuckled from behind me then suddenly slid all the way into me forcing a loud moan to rip its way out of my throat as the simultaneous pain and pleasure coursed through me.

“Take it love,” Draco growled through gritted teeth as he fucked me into the desk without any sign of slowing down or changing pace, but despite the roughness of it all I was on cloud 9.

“Draco... I’m gonna cum,” I panted my body picking up where he’d left me.

“So soon?” Draco chuckled breathlessly, before he pulled my body off the table so I had my back pressed against him, trying to balance myself on my tiptoes.

 

At this angle every thrust pushed me closer and closer to the precipice of my orgasm until finally I fell to pieces in his arms, taking Draco with me as I clamped down on his penis while he was deep inside me. As we came down together Draco turned my face towards him and kissed me deeply, steeling whatever breath I had left before he relinquished me, resting his head against mine.

“You are going to be my undoing Hermione Granger,” Draco murmured softly. Frazzled as my brain was I still bristled at his words.

“Look who’s talking,” I panted in response and Draco just chuckled against the skin of my shoulder.

 

 


	12. Researching

***Hermione’s POV***

 

It took me half an hour to finally find the ability to stand again and even when I did I could feel a dull ache in the pit of my stomach where Draco had pushed too deep.

“You okay Hermione?” Draco had asked. I could hear the smirk in his voice and I flipped him off as I moved around the bookshelves to find my leggings.

“Shut up Malfoy,” I mumbled. Quicker than I expected I found myself pressed back against the bookshelf by Draco, a delighted glint in his eye.

“Am I going to have to fuck that name out of your vocabulary Hermione?” Draco asked, his voice low with lust and my stomach clenched as I met the silver eyes of my lover. I debated answering him back, or giving him the answer he wanted, but in the end I settled for reaching up on my tiptoes and kissing him lightly.

“I don’t think I could take you for at least another hour, so I’ll be good... Draco,” I smirked. “Besides, I’m genuinely curious to find out if I’m related to a Prewett.” Draco nodded as he let me go.

“If I remember correctly the Prewett’s were known for birthing powerful witches, Molly Weasley and Ginny Potter would be a testament to that. However, they were once just as stuck up their own arses and set in their pureblood ways as the rest of the Sacred 28,” Draco explained. As he spoke he twirled his wand through the air, moving it as if he was reading through a directory before he lowered his wand.

 

From behind me I heard the whistle of air and just as I turned two heavy old tomes flew past me and landed on the table.

“There’s no point in searching through every single book manually here,” Draco grinned as he pushed one of the books towards me. Carefully I brushed the dust from the front page to try and read the peeling gold letters, but to my dismay they were in a language I didn’t understand.

“It’s an old wizarding language used by the Sacred 28 exclusively before a curse was cast by a member who was cast out, making it impossible for the words to actually be spoken. However, I can tell you that it just means family tree,” Draco murmured softly as he saw me peering, trying to make any sense of the words.

 

Opening the front page, I couldn’t help but gasp because the contents page was like nothing I had seen before. Every line was in flux, constantly shifting from one word to the next and I looked up at Draco with wonder in my eyes.

“You have to ask it what you want,” Draco said simply as he came to stand beside me, leaving his own book open where he had been pouring over a section of text. “Like this. Scorpius Hyperion...Granger.” Draco’s hesitation at our son’s name was easy to place, I knew he wanted Scorpius to take on the Malfoy name but I was still hesitant, despite how we had appeared to pick up where we’d left off in the past 24 hours.

 

I couldn’t stay focused on Draco for too long because as he touched his wand to the page, the old parchment seemed to glow before the pages began to move, flickering too fast for either of us to comprehend before they slowed and settled on what was mostly a blank page. In the centre of the page only three names were written, mine, Draco’s and Scorpius’ although in brackets next to Scorpius’ name was _pat. Malfoy_ , which I assumed was the book recognising Scorpius’ true name. Draco smirked at me and then poked his wand at his own name and the words on the page melted away as over 100 names snaked their way onto the page, connecting themselves to Draco’s name, denoting his family lineage. As I stared down at the page I realised what Draco had meant when he said the Malfoy’s had a higher standing because they rarely interbred, it was obvious looking at this page where a clear divide existed between each member of the Malfoy family.

“It’s quite amazing that the Malfoy’s managed to remain so pure without ever interbreeding,” I muttered, leaning over the page as I analysed some of the older Malfoy names.

“Well... That could be due to the high number of arranged marriages. Scorpius isn’t only unique in the fact he’s the first non-pureblood Malfoy, but he’s the first born out of wedlock and born outside of an arranged marriage,” Draco responded as he returned to poring over his tome.

“Sorry,” I muttered, feeling suddenly guilty as I prodded Draco’s name with my wand. Draco looked up at me and caught my eyes, giving me a dazzling smile as he did so.

“Don’t be sorry. It’s not like it was your responsibility, nor would I have it any other way.”

Draco’s words were a small amount of comfort and I turned back to our small family tree where the only lines connecting myself and the man in front of me were the lines leading to the son we shared.

 

Almost hesitantly I prodded myself and watched my own family blossom out from my name, or at least watched one side blossom out. My mother’s family tree stopped when it got to her Great grandmother. Letting a breath out I poked her name with my wand and this time a family spanned above her name, but there was also a short paragraph written in that strange language that was attached to her name, in the text I recognised the name Prewett and also the numbers 28 and I slapped Draco’s arm to get his attention.

“What does this say in English?” I asked, my voice rising a little higher than I meant it to as tension built in my body. Draco looked over at what I meant and a frown furrowed his eyebrows as he read.

“My translation Isn't perfect but it says something about adoption, Victoria Prewett and the Sacred 28,” Draco said quietly.

“Are you being serious?” I asked.

“Well I can’t get a perfect translation but that’s what I think it says.” Draco murmured, then he flipped the book closed and opened at the contents page again. “Victoria Prewett,” Draco murmured, but this time the book failed to glow and Draco frowned.

“Let me try,” I muttered. ”Victoria Prewett,” I said clearly. This time the book glowed and flipped itself open to an earlier page and then there it was in an elegant script of ink on the page. Victoria Prewett had been the younger sister to a Percival Prewett who I realised as I followed the line down was the great grandfather of Molly Weasley. However it was the red ink scrawled underneath Victoria’s name that drew my attention. Victoria had had three children in a marriage to a Zabini, one of which married into the Potter family, however she’d had a fourth, an eldest with an unknown father, but the name Mary Prewett was written in red ink and underneath clear as day were the words Squib coupled with rejected.

“So not only are you related to Weasley as a fourth cousin something removed, but you’re also related to Potter too,” Draco muttered as he traced the lines with his finger. I instantly felt a little bit of a weight lift from my shoulders, thank God me and Ron hadn’t been more closely related or actually got around to continuing our marriage.

 

***Draco’s POV***

 

A I watched Herione shift one of her honey coloured locks behind her ear I couldn’t fathom how neither Potter nor Weasley had managed to appreciate the sight of Hermione pouring over a book, it was a beautiful sight to behold, especially when she would glean some sort of knowledge and her eyes would light up.

“It all makes sense now though,” I said as I shifted back to the dusty volume I was reading.

“What does?” Hermione asked.

“Well you’re a muggle born witch no doubt about that, when magic doesn’t manifest for at least three generations after a squib presents in the family you can usually throw your hands up and say that the magic is gone, especially if it’s being diluted by muggle blood as it is. However, you seem to have been an exception to the rule and it seems all the magic that was lost on Mary, flowed straight down her bloodline and into you. As I’ve said the Prewett’s tended to produce fantastic witches, once upon a time before they became ‘blood traitors’ marrying a Prewett Witch into the family was a very big thing indeed,” I explained. Hermione’s eyes met my own with careful consideration before she nodded to herself.

“I don’t think we should tell my mother about this,” Hermione then said quietly.

“Really why?”

“Because sometimes my magic was a little bit of a sore spot for her,” Hermione sighed as she ran her hands through her hair.

“Really?” I asked, unable to help the incredulous look that crossed my face.

“Yeah. Anyways... What are you searching for?” Hermione asked as she moved around and stood next to me over my book.

“Information on wandless magic,” I frowned as I found a particularly interesting phrase.

 

 

_Wands were initially created by Marcaius Zabini to help young wizards control and channel their magic, however upon the realisation that wands could increase the amount of magic available to the wizard, it became the norm to adopt the use of the wand permanently. Interestingly enough when the first squibs presented themselves they were wizards who couldn’t use a wand at all and their magic was stunted in comparison to that of a wanded wizard. This led to the squibs being shunned and having to form relationships between themselves. That was until a Prewett and a Potter both married squib witches and the lines regained the use of the wand. These two families paved the way for other wizarding families to do the same until very few wandless wizards remained. Of these families the most notable marriage to a squib was that of a Malfoy wizard, who even among the first wizards was a man of high standing._

_As magic continued to flow down the lines from both parents eventually magic without the use of a wand was restricted to children and those who lost emotional control apart from the odd rare instance of a full-grown witch or wizard having the ability to cast without the use of a wand. Squibs reappeared in families with high rates of interbreeding, but in this sense of the word they were individuals without magic at all, muggles for all intents and purposes, except with the ability to see and perceive the magical world._

I read the passage three times before I looked over at Hermione who was chuckling quietly to herself.

“Even back then your family was arrogant wasn’t it,” Hermione murmured, voicing her opinion to me. Unable to help myself I felt one of my eyebrows raise.

“That’s the most interesting line to you?” I asked, watching the way the woman laughed in front of me and even though I’d just had her I wanted her again.

“Well no. But it explains why Scorpius’ magic is coming through so soon as well,” Hermione said sobering.

“Oh, how so?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well we’ve already discovered that I’m related to a Prewett, and don’t you think that if only two men decided to marry into the ‘squibs’ they’d probably choose the most powerful of the lot. So, I imagine the Prewett and Potter wizards who married squibs back then probably chose the most powerful. When your ancestor also made the decision, I suppose he most likely went for one of the most powerful witches as well-”

“Well Malfoy’s have always had the best,” I interrupted with a smirk on my mouth. Hermione glared at me and I zipped my mouth shut under the glare she fixed me with.

“So, both you and I had ancestors who could do magic without wands and also ancestors who could do both. Since I can do magic without my wand and with it, would it be far off base to assume that Scorpius who has a double helping of that ability in both of us somewhere down the line, would be a very gifted and powerful wizard?”

 

Hermione’s logic was sound and I couldn’t argue with her as she moved through her thought process, especially since most of it was backed up by knowledge. Just as I was about to respond Nott Sr.’s patronus fell through the ceiling of the library and opened its mouth.

“Apologies for calling you in on your week off Malfoy but we need you over at St. Mungos, we’ve just had a group of kids come in that have managed to splinch themselves,” Nott’s voice said calmly.

“For fucks sake,” I hissed, pinching the bridge of my nose. “Okay, will be there in five,” I responded to the patronus before it took off. Hermione watched it go with almost sad eyes.

“I guess I’ve got to leave you now right?” Hermione asked.

“Unfortunately darling, yes. I’ll take you back to your parents first though,” I sighed as I moved and kissed her on her forehead softly. Graciously I held out my arm and when Hermione took it I twisted us away from the Manor and back to the alley she had disapparated from. With a soft smile I kissed her hand as I removed it from my arm.

“I will owl you,” I promised, before I disapparated and reappeared in the absolute chaos that was lobby of St. Mungos.

 

 

 

 


	13. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies everyone for the wait. Ideally I'd like to get these up weekly, but I'm writing as I go and also away etc so I'm not always able to write. But I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think in the reviews. Happy reading :D

***Hermione’s POV***

 

When I arrived back at my parent’s house Scorpius was gleefully levitating above my father and I rolled my eyes before calling him down to me.

                “Scorpius no,” I muttered softly. Trying to display to the innocent child that magic like that wasn’t okay without making it sound like I was trying to punish him.

                “He’s a handful Hermione, more so than you,” Mum grinned at me and I smiled back before I made a snap decision. After setting Scorpius down on the floor and placing a series of wards around the area to prevent him from escaping and doing any magic that could hurt him I turned to my mum.

                “Mum… Take a seat.” Mum looked at me with confusion and suspicion in her eyes and I couldn’t blame her considering the last time I’d asked her to take a seat, I’d told her about how I wiped her memory.

                “What’s this about dear?”

                “It’s about your great grandmother Mary Ward,” I sighed.

                “She was a witch wasn’t she?” Mum assumed loudly, hopping up from the chair she’d barely sat in for a few minutes and I grimaced, chagrined.

                “Well not technically. Did I ever tell you about someone called Mr Filch?” I asked, almost smiling as I remembered the cantankerous old caretaker and his snooping cat.

                “I remember hearing about Filch’s cat,” Mum said as she sat on the arm of the chair slowly.

                “Okay well Mr Filch was a squib. In the wizarding world nowadays in more modern times squibs are people born to magic parents but they display no known powers other than being able to perceive the wizarding world.

                “So Mary was a squib then?” Dad interjected and I nodded.

                “A family is considered muggle when magic still fails to manifest after the third generation from the squib, so why I have magic is a toss-up between latent powers from Mary Prewett and luck of the draw,” I explained. “Draco and I looked quite deep into it and we discovered that Scorpius could also be quite powerful because Malfoys as a rule are a very old and powerful family and the Prewett family had a knack for producing very powerful witches, Ginny and Mrs Weasley are both testaments to that.” Mum’s quick mind was processing the information I gave her rapidly before she just shrugged.

                “Hermione I hope you weren’t sitting there wringing your hands because of me,” Mum laughed as my eyes opened wide at her response.

                “But I thought you… I thought you wanted magic,” I murmured, feeling a burn of shame as I revealed that I’d heard a few arguments that my parents had had.

                “Well once upon a time yes, but I got over that. There was nothing I could do about it and I just accepted that you were the lucky one and would do well enough for the both of us,” Mum smiled as she stood up and pulled me into a hug.

                “Wait you’re related to the Weasleys?” Dad suddenly asked, his face draining of colour as he realised that he had given me away to one years ago.

                “Yes, Ginny and Ron are something like fourth or fifth cousins via Molly,” I answered. Gradually Dad’s face returned to its usual shade as he nodded to himself.

                “I guess… We should be glad that things didn’t work out between you two then,” Dad mumbled before he reached out towards Scorpius who went willingly to his grandfather.

 

When dad ambled in the direction of the kitchen with Scorpius on his hip Mum leant in to me.

                “So, that Draco fella?” Mum whispered her voice laden with implication and I groaned.

                “Please no mum.”

                “Hermione I don’t know if you’ve noticed this but your collarbone is covered in hicky’s and your shirt isn’t buttoned up right,” Mum snickered. Indicating the gaping hole I’d left in my shirt at the top by hurriedly buttoning it shut earlier. At the aghast look on my face mum burst into peals of laughter. “Oh dear, I’m surprised your father didn’t say anything sooner.” I scowled at my mum as I righted my shirt and then stood up to look at Draco’s handiwork on my neck.

                “Fucks sake,” I gasped as I realised what mum meant.

                “Are you two being careful this time at least?” Mum asked, concern marring her features.

                “Well I need to go and pick up a longer-lasting potion. Ginny made me take one with a week’s life on it and although the contraceptive charm has to be cast with every encounter I…” I blushed red as I stopped the words cold remembering who I was talking to but my mum just nudged me scandalously before she opened her mouth.

                “But you can barely remember your own name let alone an incantation,” Mum finished and I groaned again.

                “If you’re going to be lewd I’m going to stop bring Scorpius around here Mum,” I threatened, but I didn’t mean it, truth be told it was lovely having my mother back in my life again.

 

                “In all seriousness though. Are you two trying to make a go of being a family?” Mum asked. I shrugged. I hadn’t even thought that far.

                “I don’t know mum. So far, I think it’s just about us. Sure we’re compatible, but are we ready to be together completely and properly be a family? Draco sounded like that’s what he wanted on our date last night, but I want to make sure we’re going to work before I inflict all that on Scorpius,” I responded as I analysed the marks in the mirror. Gently I ghosted the fingers of my right hand over the mark with purpose and I was rewarded as the feel of my own magic spread over my skin healing the bruises Draco had left.

                “That man seems to be incredibly interested in both you and Scorp. Don’t sell yourself short,” Mum smiled before she yawned loudly.

                “Is that my cue to leave?” I asked, laughing as I went to find where Scorpius and my father had gone to.

 

When I found them dad was blowing washing up liquid bubbles at Scorp the way he had when I had been a child the only difference being Scorpius was happily turning them various shades of green and red.

                “Sorry Dad, I create red and green bubbles for him all the time,” I grinned. Upon seeing me Scorpius squealed happily. “Right I think it’s naptime for you mister,” I smiled as I lifted him onto my hip.

                “Don’t be a stranger Angel,” Dad smiled as he leant in to kiss Scorpius’ forehead and wrap me in a hug. With a last smile at my mum I stepped into the fireplace and flood away.

 

It was a relief to step into my own living room and have Scorpius in an environment that I could magically control freely although, my cheeks coloured as I spied the place where Draco had fucked me senseless against the wall. Scorpius pulled me out of my thoughts by slapping my face lightly and screaming for his snake, with a grin I accioed it with a flick of my fingers and then flicked my wand at the kitchen to prepare a small milk bottle for Scorpius’ nap.

 

It was with an ease of repetition that I settled my son on my lap, summoned a book I had been reading and began to read aloud to him until his eyes drooped and he nodded off. After kissing his forehead I set the necessary charms on the sofa and room and then quietly made my way to my tiny office that was crammed with as many books as it could hold as well as a desk that was littered with my last attempt to start a fiction novel. With a sigh I cleared it all away, I wasn’t in the right headspace to write children’s fiction, instead I dipped my quill in some ink and smoky grey eyes in mind I began to write.

 

I hadn’t realised I’d fallen asleep until a calloused hand shook me away.               

                “Hermione?” George called me.

                “Huh…Go away I’m sleeping,” I mumbled.

                “Ginny’s gone into labour,” George tried again. Those four words did exactly what he’d intended and I sat bolt upright almost knocking my ink pot over, thankfully George rescued my parchment before the ink hit it and then his eyes went wide as he read some choice words. “What on earth are you writing?” George then grinned, his eyes alight with mischief as his eyebrows waggled dangerously.

                “Give it back George,” I commanded trying to still the blush that was rising up my cheeks. George just grinned and held it high out of reach. I rolled my eyes and accioed it lazily before stuffing it into my safe. It was then that I turned to Scorpius who was sat on George’s hip sucking his fingers. “Sorry baby, did mummy oversleep?” I murmured, Scorpius just smiled happily and I shook my head as I took him into my arms. “Sorry George.”

                “You don’t need to apologise Hermione. Parenting is hard, I’m just glad I decided to wait for the right girl.” George’s eyes grew soft as he looked at me and Scorpius and I looked away awkwardly.

 

                “George,” I sighed as I mulled the words over in my tongue that would break his heart.

Not long after Scorpius was born George had expressed his interest in me but I’d been oblivious, wrapped up in my baby as I was. It took a week of Ginny not speaking to me for me to realise something was amiss and then when she finally explained why she was angry I had been flabbergasted. George had always felt like a fun older brother to me but I’d relied so heavily on Ginny, Harry and George that I must have blurred the lines a bit. I could have tried to settle with him, but he was the easy choice the safe choice and I didn’t want that, especially not now I knew we were even slightly related.

                “It’s always gonna be his dad isn’t it?” George murmured softly as he reached to brush my hair back around my ear but stopped himself last second.

                “I’m sorry George. I love you I do, but…not like that,” I responded sadly.

                “You don’t need to apologise,” George repeated with a wistful, longing look in his eyes, then it was gone and a grin hitched onto his face. “James is downstairs, Harry asked me to take him to you when he took Ginny to the hospital. He’s napping right now and he’s not long eaten. I’ll leave you to your naughty stories then shall I?” With that George waggled his fingers in a toodloo gesture and then apparated out of my house.

                “What are we gonna do with your Uncle George Scorp?” I hummed to myself as I meandered down the stairs to find Scorpius some food. Only an hour had passed since I had laid Scorpius down, I hadn’t realised how tired I’d been, but obviously a few rounds with Draco had been more than my body had been used to. Sticking my wand in my hair and strapping my baby into his high chair I decided to occupy my hands and mind and do some cooking the muggle way and I set to making first a tuna pasta bake and then a cake for Ginny and Harry.

 

*****

 

Just as I’d laid Scorpius and James down in their cribs in the nursery a soft knock at my door called me quickly away, unsure who would be at my house at this hour I was frowning and holding my wand in my hidden hand when I opened the door to find Draco stood under the light of my porch.

                “Draco?” I muttered, surprised to see him. “You do know my floo works right?” He looked bored at first glance but as I looked at him I noticed a slight pinching around his eyes that told me something was wrong. “Draco?”

                “Can I come in?” He asked apprehensively.

                “Of course… What’s happened?” I asked alarm bells ringing in my head as he asked to enter my house when he’d slept there the night before.

                “I’m assuming you haven’t seen the Daily Prophet,” Draco spat.

                “No. What’s happened?” I repeated as Draco tore off his healer’s robes and flung himself into my sofa throwing his scarred arm over his eyes. When he still didn’t talk I just stepped around his legs and headed into the kitchen rolling my eyes at his childish behaviour.

 

I had almost finished making tea’s when I felt his arms snake around my waist.

                “I’m sorry. I’m being rude. It’s just hard to find the words to put to what has happened,” Draco whispered into my neck and I froze as his warm breath skittered across my skin setting fire to my nerve endings.

                “Well how about we sit at the table with tea and you start from the beginning,” I whispered, not trusting my voice to hold any kind of volume without displaying just how much he affected me. Draco paused, seeming to think, and then he nodded, releasing me and heading over to my tiny kitchen table.

 

I pushed tea across to him and looked at him expectantly.

                “So you know how I had to leave you today to go into work?” I nodded, not wanting him to stop. “Well it was like today was just crisis after crisis. First the group of 17 year olds that got themselves splinched, despite having passed their apparition test only a few months ago.”

                “Obviously they forgot the three D’s,” I interrupted

                “Destination, determination, deliberation,” Draco retorted a ghost of a smirk on his face. “Anyways, fixed them up easy, then had to see about 15 babies, apparently Scorpius had caught whatever the fuck is going around at the minute, then I’m having my lunch and Potter quite literally runs into me not looking at all where he’s going, spilling coffee all over me. Then while I’m stood there dripping wet my mother appears,” Draco faltered now his eyes flicking to the door of the kitchen and then up the stairs where his son slept soundly.

                “Whatever has happened will have no effect on Scorpius,” I said firmly as I guessed his train of thought. Draco’s eyes shot back to mine and for the first time in over 10 years I saw in his eyes the boy he had been, the horrible, evil, little shit who had made my life hell.

                “I wouldn’t be so sure. My Father is being released from Azkaban,” Draco whispered and those seven words dropped over my like ice cold water, freezing me to my core.

                “Fuck.”


	14. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Just a brief warning this chapter contains some brief mentions of terminal illness and past child abuse concerning Draco and his Father. But other than that please enjoy the fact that I've got a chapter up earlier than usual.

***Draco’s POV***

 

Hermione’s eyes were frozen on my face, wide with fear and I felt sure my own features were stuck in a similar mask. My father had been out of my life for nearly 10 years, I was so sure that I would never have to face him again but he had been let out on the basis of very good behaviour and failing health. Apparently the ministry had been setting up some sort of probation program for those with a lighter sentence. Lucius Malfoy had never actually committed murder and he was almost seen as a victim by a select few, even Hermione had been shocked when he’d received a life sentence, but now he was being used as a guinea pig. My fingers tightened around my tea as I swallowed convulsively.

“My mother didn’t outwardly seem phased by being called to St. Mungo’s but I know her better than that and she made me follow her, apparently unwilling to face the man she married, alone. I went though, for her. He was still in a locked room with only Auror’s guarding his room now not Dementors and he looked so…so… frail. I would have turned around and walked back out had he not addressed me by name in that tone of his.” Hermione still hadn’t made much of a move other than to close her mouth and blink at me a few times, but at this point I was talking to get the words out. Then I remembered the punchline to this whole thing and laughed making Hermione jump. It was a cruel laugh and I knew it but I just fisted my hands and held them to my eyes trying to wipe out the swallow look of the man I had once looked up to. “The crux of it all is that Lucius Malfoy, pureblood extraordinaire, racist, bigot and the worlds shittest father has managed to force himself on my mother and I because he has an incurable muggle disease known as cancer. He’s not the only one either, apparently extended exposure to dark artefacts and dark magic can do that to a person. So he’s being released from Azkaban and being held on ‘probation’ at the manor because all he wants to do is spend the rest of his significantly shorter life with his wife and son and make amends.”

 

I was breathing heavy when I finished my rant and really wanted to lay my fist into something, until Hermione’s cool hands soothed across my back, gently running up over my shoulders to brush the back of my neck before she ran her hands down my arms and over my hands.

“I’m sorry Draco,” Hermione whispered. I tensed, waiting to hear that she was going to take Scorpius away from me too to protect him from my father but she didn’t speak, only laid her head against my back and breathed slowly until eventually I felt my breath slow and then felt hot tears spill down my face.

“This doesn’t make sense,” I gasped, trying to control how my shoulder shook. I felt Hermione move around to stand in front of me but I couldn’t look down at her, couldn’t see the sympathy that I knew would be there as a result of her Gryffindor ‘saving-people’ thing.

“I know, then she pulled away from me and I finally looked at her. I was shocked to see anger marring her features as opposed to the sympathy I expected. “Fathers are supposed to guide you, they’re supposed to be the person you can rely on above all others. They are  _not_  supposed to do what Lucius has done. But despite the fact that you hate him and you hate everything he stood for, he is still your father and he is still dying.” I nodded in earnest. Hermione had hit the nail on the head and it was at that point when I pulled her into my arms and just held her while I cried silent, confused tears unable to keep my emotions in check.

 

When I finally raised my head Hermione looked at me before she brushed her fingers down my cheek.

“Do you want to come to bed?” She asked. Her voice was very quiet, almost as if she didn’t trust herself to speak. I nodded and cast a quick wordless charm to send the mugs we’d used into the sink where they washed themselves. Hermione led me quietly up the stairs but stopped as I pulled her hand in the direction of Scorpius’ room. I wanted to see my son. Gently I pushed the door open and stepped silently into the room, only this time there were two cribs. It took me a second but I realised Hermione had transfigured the chair into a crib for a sleeping black haired baby that I instantly knew to be Potter’s kid, but no sooner had I registered the young boy, my eyes were caught on the platinum blonde head of my own child. I couldn’t help but smile as he snored lightly, his little fist clutched around the tail of his favourite snake teddy. Carefully I leant down and kissed Scorpius’ head before I stood up and watched him for a few minutes, silently promising both of us that I would never be like my own father when it came to him.

 

When I looked up Hermione was watching me from the doorway, she had changed into a black lace nightie that fell to her knees and a green silk dressing gown, her toothbrush was sticking out of her mouth and her brown curls hung free to her waist. Despite the mood I had been I felt my blood rush completely south as I took in the beauty of her. As silently as I had entered, I left Scorpius’ room, pulling the door shut behind me gently.

“You’re so beautiful,” I whispered. Hermione raised an eyebrow at me before she headed to the bathroom to resume brushing her teeth and I headed into the bedroom.

 

Hermione was sitting up in bed waiting for me when I returned to the bedroom after brushing my teeth, her green silk dressing gown was gone allowing me to really appreciate the black lace nightie she wore.

“Who knew Hermione Granger owned such beautiful nightclothes,” I smirked as I stripped out of my shirt slowly. Hermione’s brown eyes traced down my body as I revealed myself and I watched as she bit her lip ever so slightly. I tried and failed to hide my pleasure at her reaction but was caught out when she saw my smirk and rolled her eyes before fingering the edge of her nightie.

“What this old thing? I’ve had it years,” Hermione murmured. Moving slowly I crawled onto the bed and hovered above her, forcing her to lie back on her elbows.

“Doesn’t make it any less sexy Granger,” I whispered before I met her eyes, waiting for permission that I knew would be given. Hidden in the depths of that beautiful brown I saw a spark of lust and then felt Hermione’s fingers tangle in my hair before she pulled my mouth down to hers in a slow sensual kiss.

 

We kissed for an endless amount of time, varying the pace and pressure of this kiss as the mood struck and I realised that although I’d kissed Hermione, I’d never really  _kissed_  her and taking the time to do so now, felt like heaven.

“Draco?” Hermione whispered my name as I kissed down her throat.

“Mmh?”

“Can we erm… Can we not…” Hermione coughed and I smiled against the skin of her throat.

“Can we what?” I asked, meeting her gaze.

“Can we not have sex tonight? I’m just a little sore from earlier and…” Hermione started to make excuses and I covered her mouth with my own. I knew that deep down her need to make up excuses stemmed from however Weasley must have treated her but I ignored the anger in favour of kissing her. Eventually when I came up for air I just smiled at her.

“You don’t need to make excuses. I’m not your ex, nor am I a teenager who doesn’t understand the meaning of no,” I muttered. Then I quickly pinched her hard nipple through her nightie making her gasp and blush. “Besides… I’m sure I’ll get to have you again soon,” I grinned. Hermione scowled at me but there was no heat to it as she pushed me away.

“Cocky prat.”

“I’ll let you have that one.”

 

When we were finally settled in bed, Hermione the little spoon to my big spoon I allowed some of my thoughts from earlier to come back to the surface.

“Can I still see Scorpius?” I asked into Hermione’s hair. My voice was breath quiet but I felt Hermione turn to look over her shoulder at me, then then the light came on dimly as she turned over to look at me.

“Draco… Of course  _you_  can,” Hermione sighed. I felt relief wash through me but I didn’t miss the emphasis.

“Just me or will my mother ever get to meet him?” I asked evenly.

“Maybe in a neutral environment. Just don’t expect me to allow Lucius around him,” Hermione responded, her voice just as even as mine and I knew she was hiding her fear.

“Of course not. I don’t even want Lucius around  _me_ let alone around my son,” I muttered.

“Was that all you were worried about?” Hermione asked. I opened my mouth to state that yes I was fine but the words wouldn’t come. Instead I swallowed and lay on my back looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Lucius was the reason I called you a mudblood in second year you know,” I muttered.

“Anyone with a brain could have seen that Draco,” Hermione whispered as she moved over and laid her head on my chest.

“I know. But do you know why?” I asked.

“No.”

“At the end of first year when I went back with my grades Father asked me how I was finding my classes, mother knew that I’d been second and she knew Father would be angry with me and she covered for me telling him that I did very well and that the conversation could be saved for later in the holidays. Mother kept covering for me until Father demanded I was sent to his office and I had to sit and explain where I had come and why. So I told him. I told him all about you, how smart and annoying you were and how you knew the answer to everything and in response he hit me with his cane.” As I spoke I felt the old tingle of the scar that was just above my eyebrow. I was pale enough that it wasn’t normally seen but in certain light and underneath my fringe it was still there and I gently lifted Hermione’s fingers to it, shuddering as she traced the scar before her fingers slipped down my face. “Father told me that I needed to do better and if I couldn’t then intimidate you into doing worse than I was. After all, you were a mudblood and I was a pureblood coming from a long line of powerful wizards, you had no business being better than I was.” I couldn’t help the dark chuckle that left my throat as I remembered the pain in my head and my Father’s words.

 

“To my twelve year old self I couldn’t see how any of this was fair and I hated you, hated the idea of you, hated the fact that I was being beaten because of you. Then we ran into you in the Diagon Alley you had your parents with you and my father beat me again after that when he heard me discussing how your parents could even be in Diagon Alley with Mother. That right there was it for me so I resigned to just be nasty to you every day, every minute I could, but I always saw you Hermione. Always fucking saw you. Especially after you punched me.” Hermione snorted delicately but didn’t interrupt and even I felt the side of my mouth lift up at the memory, she’d almost broken my nose and given me a nasty concussion when my head snapped off that fucking rock.

 

“The thing is… if it hadn’t been for my Father and my name, if I’d just been fucking normal half-blood or even bloody muggle-born, I know we could have had something and you never would have married Weasley. Because I get you, you’re beautiful when you’re reading, the way your eyes light up when you learn something, that little smug grin you do when you get a question right. I envied Potter and Weasley for being allowed to be close to you. Then in sixth year when I was set that impossible task. I was so wrapped up in my own bubble I didn’t look past the blonde hair to realise who you were, in truth it was obvious, but if you were willing to play so was I.”

“Wait you knew it was me?” Hermione whispered interrupting me.

“When I look back on it, yeah, it was obvious. But you were literally the only bright spark within my life at that point in time and I held on to the memory even when my life was on the line or my mother’s life.  _He_  found it hilarious when he saw you in my mind, taunted me saying that I’d at least die a happy man with the thought of that night in my head before he tortured me some more and my Father just looked on disappointed-,” Hermione covered my mouth with her hand and I fell silent.

“Stop,” Hermione whispered.

“I-,”

“I said stop Draco,” Hermione whispered before she quickly straddled me, her dark hair curtaining around us as she met my eyes. The look on her face was hard and calculated and I felt her x-raying me, seeing my battered soul for what it was, then I felt her gentle fingers wipe away tears I didn’t even know were there.

“I promise I’m not normally such a Hufflepuff,” I drawled, making Hermione smile before she gently kissed my forehead where the scar was before placing a soft kiss on my lips.

“I’m sorry for everything your father did with my name in his mouth-,”

“It’s not your place-,” I started but with a gesture of her hand Hermione had silenced me and my mouth moved but no sound came out.

“Don’t interrupt. I saw you as well Draco. I saw the scared little boy you were and I saw how dark your eyes grew every time you insulted me. I knew it killed you inside every single time, that is why I forgave you when I stopped being angry and actually looked back. Your father was an evil man and you did what you had to do to survive so I will not punish the man you are today for the sins of your father.” Hermione’s voice was strong and certain and as I locked eyes with her I felt a strange lifting sensation as the woman I was rapidly falling in love with truly forgave me.

“Kiss me,” I mouthed. I felt the silencing spell fall from me as soon as Hermione’s mouth met my own and I rolled us, caging her in with my arms as I hovered above her. “Merlin knows how much I want to make love to you right now,” I whispered. Hermione smiled softly at me.

“We’ll have plenty of time,” Hermione responded and with a soft moan I met my lips back to hers.


	15. Grandmama

***Hermione’s POV***

 

Draco and I slipped into an easy routine over the next week. When he wasn’t on night shifts he would stay at my house and bond with Scorpius who loved his father more and more each day, and when he wasn’t on shift at all he stayed in and looked after Scorpius allowing me to write in peace, apart from one time when he had waltzed into my office and began reading my adult story over my shoulder at the worst possible moment.

 

_“It’s the left hand side that I have that birthmark Hermione,” Draco whispered from behind me making me jump about a mile and leave blotches on my parchment._

_“Wh-who said anything about you?” I stammered, blushing as I covered my pages. Draco crowed with laughter._

_“Oh come off it. Grey eyes, blonde hair, quidditch seeker… you’re writing about me and you know it,” Draco laughed, mirth showing clearly in his eyes._

_“Get out of my office you tool,” I gasped out when I could finally breathe. I was definitely not writing about Draco but he didn’t know that he had been my muse._

_“You sure you don’t want me to model for you so you can get all my scars perfect?” Draco had teased. I rolled my eyes and batted his hands away from where they were creeping up my jumper._

_“Christian Dunes is not you Malfoy. For a start he’s much nicer,” I retorted. Draco’s eyes flashed with amusement and I knew that I would pay for the surname use later but still he’d left._

It was nice to be with him like a proper family but I knew there were a few things hanging over our heads. The first was the fact we were definitely not an official couple, the second was Narcissa’s growing impatience to see her grandson and the third most serious issue was Lucius’ insistence to meet the Malfoy heir. When Draco had informed me that Lucius knew about Scorpius I had been furious but then he told me that he had apparently seen my mother buying the green dragon that had been Scorpius’ favourite toy for the past few days. I also knew that Draco had been trying to ask me about letting Scorpius see his grandmother and slowly I was warming to the idea because I knew it was a good thing for Scorpius I was just waiting for Draco to actually spit the words out.

 

As I was musing I became aware of someone looking at me and I looked up from my bed to see Draco grinning, hanging off the doorframe carrying a very awake Scorpius while wearing only the trousers he wore under his healer robes.

                “Jesus wept why won’t the child sleep?” I growled as I got out of bed and padded over to take Scorpius.

                “No!” Scorpius refused tucking himself further back into Draco’s embrace. I rolled my eyes letting my hands fall uselessly to my hips as I scowled at my stubborn child. Draco’s eyes softened, the mirth turning into understanding and he kissed my cheek softly before deliberately depositing Scorpius on the bed.

                “I’m just going to shower little man, then I’ll be back,” Draco said, his voice higher in his own version of my baby voice. Scorpius frowned but settled and I summoned a baby book from his room before I settled back on the bed with him and began to read out loud.

 

Scorpius was long asleep when I became aware of Draco’s eyes on me. I looked up and found myself lost in his silver gaze.

                “Let’s put him to bed,” Draco murmured softly as he padded over. I couldn’t help but track my eyes down his lithe frame my eyes lingering on the sculpted V at the top of his pyjama trousers that were slung low on his waist. Draco ignored my gaze and bent to pick up Scorpius easily, nestling him into his arms as he stirred and reached a hand up to Draco’s face, seeming to settle as he felt the stubble there. The whole image of a half-naked Draco Malfoy carrying our son made my ovaries hurt and my mind was suddenly bombarded with the image of more blonde haired grey eyed kids. The image brought me up short, I had decided I didn’t want any more kids not long after Scorpius was born, I thought Scorpius was enough.

 

Draco found me twisting Scorpius’ blanket between my fingers and he gently took me in his arms.

                “Penny for your thoughts?” Draco’s deep voice murmured and I grinned at the muggle term, but shook my head, deciding instead to press my lips to his in a hesitant kiss.

 

Draco sighed into my mouth as he deepened the kiss forcing us back onto the bed as he settled between my knees his erection pressing urgently into me.

                “Have I ever told you?” Draco whispered between kisses that he peppered onto my neck and jaw. “That you are the most beautiful woman ever,” Draco continued. I smirked at him and with a brush of my magic impatiently vanished our clothes. Draco’s eyes flicked down me and he went to pull away but I pulled him above me instead conveying with my eyes and body just how ready for him I was. Draco smirked before he slid home into me. I couldn’t help the gasp that slipped out of my teeth as he filled me and Draco groaned against my shoulder before he bit me gently.

                “Shh, you’ll wake him,” I whispered breathlessly as Draco set a punishing rhythm. Draco’s eyes glinted with something that I was too far gone to place and as he palmed my breasts, pinching my nipples I found myself fighting to stay quiet also. When Draco drew almost all the way out of me and thrust back in I had to muffle a groan against his shoulder and suddenly I knew his game.

                “Shh, you’ll wake him,” Draco repeated back to me with a low growl and I tried to glare at him but at that moment he changed his angle and I threw my hand over my mouth to try and muffle the noise. Being with Draco like this made everything seem so easy, we could easily slip into being a family and as I came with him I knew that somehow the man had wormed his way into my heart through Scorpius.

 

*****

 

The next morning Draco was rushed off to work after a page but not before he’d kissed Scorpius on his forehead and gave me a chaste kiss before he apparated out of the living room. When I turned around I found a shocked Ginny and Harry Potter stood in my living room by the fireplace Harry carrying James and Ginny carrying baby Lily.

                “Um hi Guys,” I blushed. I was still wearing the almost sheer lace nighty that I had put on to sleep in so finding my two best friends, both of which were more like siblings than anything else, standing in my house while I was more or less naked was worrisome. With a snap of my fingers I transfigured my nighty into a more appropriate dress for company as I set Scorpius down in his play pen.

                “I hope you picked up a longer lasting Contraceptive Hermione,” Ginny finally giggled. Harry still looked thunderstruck as James slapped his face sharply.

                “We need to talk,” Harry finally said, his face closing off as he placed James into the playpen next to Scorpius.

                “Okay well erm, let me go get changed and then we can have coffees in the kitchen,” I nodded before I scarpered out of there.

 

I took my time changing, taking so long that I heard Ginny tell Harry to be patient multiple times before I reappeared and I took one look at his dark face and headed towards the kitchen throwing up multiple silencing spells once the door was shut.

                “Coffee?” I offered conversationally.

                “Ooh yes please, do you have any cinnamon?” Ginny asked, jumping at my offer and I smiled and nodded in her direction.

 

Harry waited until all of us were holding steaming mugs before he sighed heavily, the frown slipping from his face and in its place a look of deep resignation appeared.

                “How are you Hermione?” Harry asked softly. Ginny glanced around at her husband in shock, obviously not expecting him to get over his anger so soon.

                “I’m…” I hesitated as I really tried to take stock of how I was. A fuzzy feeling erupted inside my chest as the image of my two blonde boys popped into my head. “Honestly Harry, I’m great. I’ve never felt this happy, or this content in my life. Draco is absolutely amazing with Scorpius, you just wouldn’t believe it,” I smiled.

                “Well he’d have to be. He works with kids doesn’t he?” Ginny asked. I just nodded in response.

                “How’s things been with Lucius home?” Harry asked, raising an eyebrow over his mug. At his words I felt my face twist with guilt as I looked at the floor.

                “I haven’t asked, but Draco hasn’t said anything. I don’t think he has even been back to the manor. I still need to invite Narcissa to meet Scorpius. Draco is being really good about it but I know it is bugging him,” I muttered running a hand through my hair as I realised how patient Draco had been.

                “When do you think you’ll arrange something?” Ginny asked as she took a sip of her drink and sighed.

                “I don’t know Ginny. I don’t even know what to arrange,” I sighed. Harry’s brow furrowed as if he was deep in thought and then he took a deep breath.

                “Did I ever tell you that I took James to meet Dudley’s son a few months ago,” Harry said quietly. My eyes popped open at this revelation as no, he had not told me, and I shook my head as my eyes flickered to Ginny.

                “No, you didn’t. Neither of you did.” Ginny shrugged under my glare.

                “It wasn’t my story to tell.”

                “How did you arrange that?” I asked Harry after a second.

                “We met at the park that was around the corner from the Dursley’s, somewhere familiar to both of us, but neither of us were comfortable being back there, probably more so Dudley than me though, he still remembers the Dementor attack,” A ghost of a grimace flickered over Harry’s face as he obviously remembered the summer me and Ron spent at Grimmauld Place without him. Then Harry’s eye sparkled with interest. “His son has magic.”

                “What?” I asked, my jaw dropping as Harry’s words truly registered.

                “Yeah, don’t forget Aunt Petunia was my mum’s sister. It must have just skipped two generations,” Harry shrugged. I laughed weakly to myself as I mussed my hair.

“Well he seems to be dealing with it better than his parents did if he’s arranging play dates for his son with his magical family,” I smirked  and Harry shrugged.

 

                “Why don’t you just invite Narcissa round for tea or something?” Harry suggested after a quiet moment. My eye flickered up to his over my coffee mug and I frowned.

                “Invite the Malfoy Matriarch to my tiny two-bedroom house in a semi-rough muggle neighbourhood? Not a fat chance she would come.”

                “I think you’re wrong,” Ginny said in a sing-song voice and I glared at her.

                “How so?”

                “You are offering her something she can’t get anywhere else regardless of the appearance of your house. Time with her _only_ grandchild. Send the owl you might be surprised,” Ginny sighed as she looked at me with an expression reminiscent of Molly Weasley. It was times like these when I watched my friends and felt that they were both older than me, Ginny was definitely worldlier than I could ever be and I knew she was right.

 

*****

 

Half an hour later I had penned and sent an owl to Narcissa Malfoy, but not without casting the relevant charms so the letter could only be opened and read by the person it was intended for. I had enclosed my address in that letter and did not want Lucius Malfoy turning up at my house unannounced. As well as extending an invitation I had informed her than unless Draco and I willed it Lucius was to have zero contact with my son.

 

It was as Scorpius was waking up from his nap that an owl zoomed in through the open window and deposited an envelope on the table before zooming away again.

                “OWL!” Scorpius screeched from his place on the sofa, making me jump but the surprise was quickly replaced with pride at Scorpius saying a new word with complete recognition.

                “Oh you clever boy!” I gushed as I swung my little boy into the air with a laugh. Scorpius screeched with his laughter before I settled him down onto my hip to flip open the letter. The handwriting inside was a very elegant scrawl and I knew who had sent the letter before I even read a single word.

 

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Firstly, may I express my gratitude that you have extended an invitation for me to meet my grandson. Secondly, I would love to accept and ask if you are free to receive a visitor within the hour, please send your response by floo._

_Narcissa Black_

My eyebrows hiked up at the sign off left by Draco’s mother. I had no idea she had practically renounced her marriage to Lucius when sending personal messages. Setting Scorpius on the floor I summoned a pen and scribbled a quick acceptance on the back of the note before throwing a small handful of floo powder, shouting the address and tossing the note into the green flames.

 

Upon sending the note I looked down at what I was wearing and checked my reflection in the mirror over the mantlepiece. My black jeans were old and faded and stained with something that Scorpius had eaten and wiped on me from earlier on in the day, but my pink woollen jumper was nice enough and Narcissa would just have to deal with me wearing fluffy lion slipper socks. With a quick scourgify at my jeans the sticky handprints that were the remain of what I had deduced to be beans disappeared and then I turned my wand on my face. It was short work to glamour the marks Draco insisted on leaving on my neck and collar bones and with a few quick waves I applied a light amount of make-up. The last thing I did as my floo shone green was poke my wand at a few tendrils of hair that had started to come loose from my ponytail as was their wont.

 

Scorpius ran towards the stairgate I had set up around the floo in excitement but then clung to my leg as the tall regal figure of Narcissa Malfoy stepped out of my fireplace. I couldn’t help but do a double-take when I took in her appearance. Narcissa’s blonde hair hung freely around her shoulders instead of in the tight bun she wore in public and gone were the black robes she usually wore in favour of smart black trousers and a green cowl-neck jumper. Narcissa dusted herself off then looked around expectantly before finally spying me where I stood.

                “Mrs Malfoy. Welcome to my home,” I said graciously as I stepped forwards flicking my fingers towards the stairgate to open it before I held my hand out for a handshake. Narcissa considered me for a second before she smiled gently and took my hand.

                “Call me Narcissa dear,” She said softly. At the sound of her gently voice I felt Scorpius poke his head out from behind my legs to see who our visitor was. When I looked down at him I head Narcissa’s breath catch and I glanced over at her to find she was kneeling on the ground where she had been stood, on eye level with Scorpius.

Draco had been right. The words shot across my brain like a firework and I instantly felt guilty but held my tongue as Scorpius began to walk towards Narcissa slowly, not knowing who the woman was but being intrigued all the same. When he was just an arm’s length away Narcissa held out her hand as if to shake his hand with a pleasant smile on her face.

                “How do you do Scorpius I’m your Grandmama,” Narcissa said quietly. Scorpius was quiet, his head tilted to one side the way I did when I was thinking then he opened his mouth.

                “Gra-mama!” Scorpius screeched with a happy smile on his face and Narcissa promptly burst into tears.

 

**AN: I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update this fic. You know when life gets in the way and then your brain starts churning with other fic ideas... Yeah that.**

**Please leave a review. Let me know what you think, let me know if there are any glaring errors.**

**enjoy :)**


	16. Tea and a Catch Up

***Hermione’s POV***

 

Narcissa’s tears shocked me to my core but when her personal elf sensed her distress and popped into the house with a deafening crack, Scorpius jumped about a mile and burst into tears which spurred me into movement.

                “Oh, baby it’s okay!” I shushed as I swept my son up into my arms and rocked him. Narcissa stood and backtracked quickly her eyes full of apology and I just shook my head with a soft smile. “It’s okay, he just got a bit startled I think the noise frightened him. It’s fine,” I said as I bounced the boy in my arms. Narcissa frowned a little bit towards her elf but her expression softened when she realised the house elf was worriedly wringing her hands together as she observed the scene she had caused.

 

                “Dipsy is sorry Mistress Narcissa. Dipsy didn’t mean to frighten Master Scorpius,” The elf spoke in a squeaky voice when Scorpius had calmed enough for me to place him down on the floor.

                “It’s no worry Dipsy,” Narcissa said kindly and with a low bow the elf disapparated leaving much quieter than she had arrived.

                “Narcissa would you like a cup of tea?” I asked as Scorpius ran over to his playpen to retrieve his snake, his fear completely forgotten.

                “That would be lovely Hermione thank you,” Narcissa smiled as she sat down primly on the sofa and watched my boy bring her his favourite teddy.

                “Cream and sugar?” I asked, on my way to the door.

                “Cream but no sugar please,” Narcissa requested and I nodded as I entered the kitchen. With a wave of my fingers the wall between the kitchen and living room became transparent like one-way glass and I switched the kettle on to boil before resting against the cabinet and watching Scorpius react to Narcissa.

 

I felt my heart swell impossibly as I watched him hand the toy to Narcissa and babble to her about his snake, before he was gone, running across the room to bring another toy, this time his toy lion. Then he stopped and looked around as if searching for another toy and I realised his green dragon was in his crib, but before I could summon it Narcissa picked him up and twirled her wand in the air, causing the snake and the lion to animate and they began to chase each other around in the air next to Scorpius.

 

The click of the kettle brought me back to earth and I hurriedly prepared tea in the only china set I owned before I levitated it in on a tea tray. Narcissa looked up at me, her eyes shining with joy and I smiled back at her.

                “I’m sorry it took so long for me to write. Draco was right. I was just…hesitant,” I said over Scorpius’ hyperactive screeches as he reached for the toys only for them to zoom out of his reach at the last second.

                “I wanted to write myself, but I didn’t know how it would be received. I assumed you would have your misgivings about opening a letter from me,” Narcissa said kindly.

                “You’re right but that doesn’t justify it. I was wrong and-,”

                “You’re a mother,” Narcissa smiled, interrupting my explanation of my choices and for the first time I let the words sink in. My parents had never truly understood why I was so paranoid about leaving Scorpius with people. They thought I was worrying well past the norm but I had never told them the true extent of how bad things were. I’d told them I had sent them away for their safety and tried to hammer home that they would have died but I hadn’t told them how close to death I had come. My worrying hadn’t been helped by the dreams I had every April that since Scorpius, always ended in flashes of green light and my arms empty of my son.

 

Now here was a mother that understood. She knew just what it felt like to be terrified for her own son and she could sympathise.

                “How did you cope?” I asked my question to the depths of my tea, unwilling to see those blue eyes x-raying me, but her silence told me she knew what I meant, knew what I was talking about.

                “I didn’t. It was only the shear fear of his death that allowed me to keep my emotions in control. I didn’t want what Lucius had brought to our door. That marriage was arranged you know, I didn’t want to marry a man that seemed to hero worship a half-blood,” Narcissa sneered the words and I felt my heart clench and glared at her as she held my half-blood son on her lap. “Do not misunderstand me Hermione. I am only trying to convey how I once felt,” Narcissa spoke hurriedly, cutting off whatever words I was about to say. “As much as I wish I could erase much of my life, I cannot. I was raised to be a proud, pureblood witch who would marry a proud, pureblood man and birth him a proud, pureblood heir,” Narcissa drawled with a roll of her eyes. “But underneath all that when I really dug down I realised I was much more aligned with Andromeda than I was with Bellatrix, but I couldn’t reveal that.” Narcissa paused at this, her eyes meeting mine in question and I nodded my head to ask her to resume her story.

 

                “I didn’t wish to marry Lucius but I did and one thing I will never regret is my son. He was the shining beacon of hope for my life, I just wished I could have protected him better, protected him from his father and from the Dark Lord. Our fall from grace allowed me to really see what actually mattered clearer than I ever had, and it made me see that our blood purity issues were ruining us and that magic is actually becoming stronger when it’s not interbred,” Narcissa finished her passionate speech and I didn’t speak for a second, merely absorbed what she was saying.

                “So you have no issue with me?” Was the first question I asked. Narcissa shook her head then grimaced and I leaned back slowly.

                “I only wish you had been married first. Name changes are such a pain,” Narcissa said with a smirk as if she had known I would have taken personal offence to her grimace.

                “Scorpius, and I for that matter will always have Granger as part of his name you know?” I said stubbornly.

                “I figured as much,” Narcissa said, then she suddenly started laughing and I looked up at her in confusion.

                “What?” I asked.

                “You are as stubborn as they come but believe me, Malfoy men always get what they want,” Narcissa said through her laughter and I couldn’t help but admit she was right, after all, he had wormed his way back into my life.

 

***Draco’s POV***

 

I was exhausted when I finally shrugged out of my healer robes and leaned back in my office chair. Today was supposed to be my day off where I finally convinced Hermione to a, be my girlfriend, even though the term sounded highly, immature given we had a child and b, let my son meet my mother. Apparently neither of those things was going to happen as it was already 7pm and Scorpius would be heading off to bed soon.

                “Hey mate, you okay?” Blaise’ familiar voice sounded from my doorway and I opened my eyes and looked at him.

                “Fucking knackered,” I sighed as I leant forwards and started to pack my bag.

                “Who is Scorpius Granger?” Blaise asked as his hand reached out and touched my son’s painting that he did when I was watching him the other day. I glanced up at the green splodges that were supposed to be snakes and then over his name and remembered how much I had wished to put Malfoy but didn’t because I didn’t want Hermione to freak out.

                “My son,” I said with a yawn as I stood and stretched. Blaise’s dark eyebrows shot up in surprise then his mouth fell open.

                “You fucked and impregnated Hermione Granger?” Blaise whispered. Anger flared inside me as his tone registered and I glared at him.

                “Mind your manners Zabini!” I whipped out. My voice low and harsh and Blaise looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

                “So that’s where you’ve been the past few weeks. You didn’t think to tell me?” Blaise accused, and truth be told I felt guilty.

 

Blaise and I had never been fast friends throughout Hogwarts, it was only in our returning year when I started to like and trust the quiet man and then he pushed me to do something with my life when I had had enough of my Father’s company, convinced me to become a healer like he was.

                “I’m sorry man. I’ve just been so caught up in everything. I missed so much, there’s not enough hours in the day,” I sighed as I flicked my wand at the lights and started to leave.

                “I swear toddlers are only awake till early evening, you couldn’t join a bloke for a pint?” Blaise snarked as he followed me from my office, a smirk on his face.

                “He’s not the only one I’ve missed time with,” I said, unable to help the smirk that crossed my face as a thousand images of Hermione in different positions crossed my brain. Blaise stopped and looked at me for a few seconds then shook his head.

                “So, you’re actually fucking her then? Childhood dream come true right?” Blaise smirked, but his response irked me and I pulled him to the side before we entered the main entrance.

                “Mind your mouth Zabini… It’s… She’s… Fuck. She’s more than that,” I growled, my anger fading away as soft chestnut eyes glittered in my mind’s eye. Blaise held his hands up in surrender.

                “Okay, okay… But still. I know it was your childhood dream. You seem to forget I shared a dorm with you growing up, hell I was in the bed next to you. I heard you moaning her name Malfoy,” Blaise snickered and dodged out of the way as I flung a hand out to smack the back of his head. Blaise laughed openly as he walked a few steps ahead of me then stopped waiting at the apparition point.

                “Do you want to come to…hers with me? I’d like you to meet my son,” I asked, remembering just before I said her name that she had managed to keep herself and Scorpius out of the papers his entire life, no need for me to start putting them in the papers now.

                “Sure, why not. But you’re buying me take-out Malfoy,” Blaise smirked. I rolled my eyes and nodded then took out my wand and transfigured my robes into something more acceptable for a muggle street. I couldn’t pop into Hermione’s living room with Blaise in tow. Looking over at Blaise I figured he would do, and I grasped his shoulder and apparated to down the street from her house.

 

Blaise took a second to look around at the neighbourhood, noticing the few boarded up terraced houses and the flat block in the very near distance.

                “Quaint,” Blaise snorted as he fell into step next to me.

                “It’s all muggle… I don’t think she was able to afford a better neighbourhood if I’m honest,” I muttered, feeling that familiar guilt I usually felt when I remembered she had only managed with the child due to her book selling everywhere. Blaise looked sideways at me and something he saw in my face made him hold is tongue for an extra second to think about his response.

                “Surely she could move now though? She’s a national selling author in both the muggle and wizarding worlds,” Blaise pointed out. I only shrugged.

                “It’s only been a few weeks. I’ve not even managed to get her to introduce Scorp to my mum yet,” I sighed, rolling my eyes. Blaise looked at me, eyes wide.

                “But… your mum’s…she’s love-…She’s Narcissa!” Blaise spluttered in exasperation.

                “Yeah I know,” I groaned as we turned into Hermione’s little path to her house. Blaise stopped and looked at her house and then looked at the rest of the houses.

                “This is strange. Why are those all like that then these three all like actual houses?”

                “Muggles,” I shrugged as I knocked on the door. The living room light was on and I saw Hermione’s shadow move around the room to the front door then my angel was in front of me.

                “Hey,” Hermione smiled softly, and that smile was my undoing. In one step I pulled her into my arms, tilted her face and brushed my lips against hers in a slow kiss.

                “Hey yourself, how’s my Scorpion?” I asked, still with her wrapped in my arms. At my words Hermione seemed to jump and she blushed beautifully. Concerned I raised my eyes and then my jaw dropped as I realised that not only was Ginevra and Harry Potter watching our display, my mother was there too and the reason for Hermione’s blush became apparent.

                “Erm Malfoy, you gonna introduce me or what?” Blaise asked from a few steps behind me, reminding me he was there. Hermione looked around me and smiled at Blaise as I nervously waved to the Potters and flashed a quick smile to my mother

                “So nice you could join us Draco, Hermione was quite hoping you’d be able to see Scorpius off to bed,” Mum said quietly, but I could hear the smirk in her voice at having caught me out.

                “Apologies for my lateness Hermione. I hope you don’t mind but I wanted to introduce Scorpius to his Uncle Blaise,” I muttered to my witch as I met her eyes with my own. Hermione’s eyes widened at the term of endearment that I had applied to Blaise but she nodded all the same.

                “That’s okay, he’s about two minutes from falling asleep on your mum though,” Hermione responded as she widened the door to allow Blaise through and I stepped fully into the room.

 

                “Potters… How’s the new arrival?” I asked kindly to the couple who were looking at me with contrasting expressions. The red-haired spit-fire that I knew to be Ginevra Potter Née Weasley had cast a rather lecherous smirk Hermione’s way when I had walked In and I wondered how much she knew, while Potter’s expression would be considered kind, if not for the hard look in his eyes as he watched me.

                “Great thanks, she’s upstairs asleep right now,” Ginny grinned. I nodded but was distracted when the blonde boy in my mum’s arms screeched at me.

                “Dada!” I turned to face Scorpius and saw the widest smile light up his face.

                “Hey little Scorpion,” I smiled back as I scooped my boy up from my mum’s lap.

                “Holy shit, he’s a -,” The rest of Blaise’s sentence was drowned out by the indignant shouts of everyone in the room, myself included. Blaise held his hands up for the second time this evening. “Sorry. I just meant to say he looks exactly like you Draco,” Blaise muttered. I rolled my eyes but clapped him on the back as he got nearer.

                “You work with kids Blaise how do you forget,” I asked.

                “Ah but, the moment those healer robes come off I am no longer Blaise Zabini Child-Healer. I am Blaise Zabini pl-,” Blaise froze his elaborate speech as he looked at my mum and for the first time in years he blushed enough for it to be seen through his dark complexion. “Never mind,” Blaise muttered, causing the room to laugh, which triggered Scorpius’ laughter and the vicious cycle began.

 

**AN: I think I finally got the creative juices flowing with this fic again, so I’m going to hopefully write and finish this fic. Please Review!!!**


	17. Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please heed the warnings :)

***Draco’s POV***

 

Hermione had been waiting for me to arrive so she could serve dinner and thankfully she had enough to serve Blaise as well, but she couldn’t serve food until Scorpius and James had finally gone down to sleep, which was how Potter and I ended up pacing the nursery trying to get our kids to sleep.

                “Did you know?” Potter finally asked after glaring at me for a full minute. I had been steadfastly ignoring him while he’d glared, concentrating only on how Scorpius had his head resting on my shoulder as if nothing in the world bothered him.

                “Haven’t you already asked Hermione this Potter?” I asked quietly.

                “Yes, but I want to hear it from you. What happened?” Potter asked. Rolling my eyes, I shifted Scorpius a bit and cast my mind back.

                “I found her on that beach getting absolutely wasted and looking like she’d been crying. I knew she wouldn’t have a hope in hell of getting into any hotel in her state even if I booked her in, so I’d intended to take her to my Chalet, give her some blankets and let her sleep it off on the sofa. It was never meant to be more than that, but she wanted to play a drinking game and then my memory gets more than a bit fuzzy. I made the first move but only after the took her rings off, I would never have touched her unless she’d made that choice… I hope,” I said quietly. Potter frowned at me.

                “Was that the only time?” Potter asked. At his question I glared.

                “Why the twenty questions? If you must know, we fucked back in sixth year when Weasel had hurt her and we fucked when she came to collect her wand the next day,” I spat quietly, the words running off my tongue before I had the time to stop them. When I snapped my mouth shut Potter’s eyes were wide and I could see the kaleidoscope of emotions within them before he seemed to bring a wall down on his emotions, took a deep breath and turned away from me. “If you were asking if she had cheated on Weasel before that point then no she didn’t,” I said, softer this time as I realised how conflicted Potter must have felt. I don’t know what I would have done if it was Pansy and Blaise in their position and Pansy got pregnant by Weasley.

                “Not even after she knew?”

                “No. I saw her in Flourish and Blotts and tried to ask her out to dinner but she turned me down. If I’m quite honest Potter, she broke my heart hence why I made it so she couldn’t contact me. I didn’t need the heartbreak. I didn’t know I had a son until his signet ring showed up next to mine on my 26th Birthday,” I said, my voice even softer as I realised James had his eyes shut. “He’s gone by the way,” I muttered.

                “So has Scorp,” Potter muttered and I sighed with relief.

                “Finally, we can eat,” I hissed as I moved my son to my arms and gently placed him in his crib before resetting all of Hermione’s anti-escape charms. “Look Potter… I know we had some stupid childhood rivalry going on back in the day, but we’re adults now, adults with kids who are apparently best friends, so… I’m not saying I want to be your best mate, but… we should try and be civil,” I said quietly before I hesitantly held my hand out, trying not to remember the last time I’d held my hand out to shake Potter’s. Potter smiled a roguish grin and grasped my hand firmly.

                “Civil I can do,” He smirked before he lead the way out of the nursery, pulling the door quietly and setting up a few baby monitor charms on the door.

 

Downstairs I could hear the women giggling at some animated story Blaise was telling and I rolled my eyes as I quickened my pace. I walked in at the wrong moment though as my appearance clearly aided Blaise’ story and Hermione burst into peals of laughter.

                “Sorry my presence is clearly just comedic, I’ll retire early shall I. Mother, Mrs Potter,” I snarked as I turned around to walk out. Hermione caught me round my waist a massive grin on her face.

                “Don’t be a spoil sport Draco, Blaise was only telling me about the time Pansy accidentally transfigured your hair green,” Hermione smiled. I rolled my eyes and then pressed my lips to her forehead.

                “Laughter at my expense Granger? You wound me,” I smirked as I allowed Hermione to pull me into the living room.

 

***TIMEGAP***

 

After dinner my mother left saying she would have to pop into Lucius’ room to make sure he was okay before she began her evening routine, but she would love to be around any time in the future. Blaise had popped home briefly to change and inform his elves he would be out later than usual and not to prepare him any food and the Potters were settled onto the couch catching up with Hermione. I couldn’t help but notice the jarring difference between my life a few weeks ago and my life now.

 

Hermione’s eyes flickered up as she felt my stare from across the room and as she fixed her eyes on mine, maybe it was because I was so open to her, but I felt her presence in my head. I frowned slightly at her but then clear as day she projected an image into my head and I choked on my own tongue. Ginny and Potter both looked at me as if I’d gone mad but Blaise looked at Hermione who was shaking with laughter. The image the kinky witch had projected into my head was one that reflected the same situation we were in. Only, we were upstairs leaving our guests to fend for themselves and she was sat on her desk wearing her usual blonde haired, grey eyed disguise when we fucked there, legs spread and the long skirt I hadn’t noticed she’d changed into, hiked up around her waist. The clearest mental note I’d gathered from her image was that she wasn’t wearing anything under the skirt she wore now and as I gathered myself and walked to the kitchen to get a drink I raised an eyebrow at her in question. The slight smirk she wore confirmed my suspicions and I found myself struggling to stay soft in the privacy of the kitchen.

 

***Hermione’s POV***

 

                “Is Draco okay Granger?” Blaise asked me and when I looked over at him I shrugged innocently.

                “Granger!” Draco called me from the kitchen and I stood up quickly and hurried in.

                “What’s wrong?” I asked as I rounded the corner. What I didn’t expect was for Draco to grab me, press me flush up against the kitchen wall that was still showing the living room and press the full length of his body to my own, including his very prominent hard-on.

                “Are you finally not wearing anything under that skirt?” Draco whispered into my ear before he bit down slowly on the juncture between my neck and shoulder.

                “Mmh hmm,” I whispered back. Draco’s lips captured mine before I could respond with anything else and my eyes fluttered closed as he ground his hips into mine.

                “Kinky witch… Come upstairs in five minutes,” Draco hissed, then he stepped back, rearranged himself and took a gulp of water as he left the kitchen.

 

Shaking my head, I realised that my friends would be wondering what he had wanted, so verbally I uttered a spell for the first time in ages.

                “ _Finite Incantatum_ ,” I said clearly, and I watched the wall cloud back over to the normal yellow tile and walked out.

                “Everything okay?” Harry asked me with a frown.

                “Yeah, I made the kitchen wall one-way glass and Draco was asking how to cancel it,” I Said softly as I flicked my fingers towards the toys in the playpen.

                “Why did Malfoy need your help for that?” Ginny asked slyly, and I glared at her.

                “He wouldn’t if I didn’t have enchantments on things in the house so only I can affect them. Could you imagine if Scorpius suddenly banished a whole wall,” I sighed. What I had said was, the truth but Blaise and Ginny both felt the need to try it, retrieving their wands. Blaise attempted to change the colour of the sofa and Ginny attempted to change the colour of the walls. When both their spells failed Blaise whistled.

                “Impressive Granger,” Blaise smirked. I grinned at him then headed towards the stairs.

                “I’m just gonna go check on the babies and get some comfortable clothes on,” I said, turning the TV on as I went. A quidditch game blared to life as I moved, thankfully taking the attention of all occupants in the room, only as I moved out of sight I glanced back and saw Ginny smirk towards Blaise who simply shook his head. Blushing that we were so obvious I silently ran up the stairs and actually did check on Scorpius, James and Lily. Noting they were all fine I entered my office, transfigured my hair and eyes and sat on top of the desk waiting.

 

                “Have I ever told you, you’re fucking amazing,” Draco muttered from where he was stood next to the door. I hadn’t seen him and that had been the point. I looked at him mute and Draco grinned before striding towards me and deliberately pushing my knees apart with warm hands that he slid up my legs to stop at my waist.

                “I told you I wasn’t wearing any,” I whispered. Draco’s eyes met mine and I smirked at him.

                “We’ve got to be quiet. I mean it Hermione,” Draco growled as he trailed one finger down my wet slit.

                “Please,” I whispered and Draco obliged, releasing himself from his loose jogging bottoms before he buried himself balls deep inside me. Draco’s mouth claimed mine and claimed the gasp that had left my mouth it helped to keep me silent as he set an agonisingly slow pace to start.

 

My hands went above my head and gripped onto the shelf that was there and Draco smirked as he watched my knuckles.

                “Good… Hold on witch,” Draco whispered as he drew all the way out and then slammed back into me, his hand simultaneously coming up to cover my mouth to block the moan that he knew I wouldn’t be able to hold back. I could feel my body quivering every time he drew out of me the anticipation for him driving back into me took me halfway to my orgasm faster than it ever had but I still couldn’t finish.

                “Draco… please… make me cum,” I whimpered, removing his hand to speak and he smirked but dropped his hand from mine onto my clit.

                “Okay… But you’ve got to be quiet,” Draco hissed as he pulled away, turned me around and pressed me down onto the desk. “Promise?”

                “I promise,” I whispered. Draco slowly entered me this time, a far cry from his usual pace but he knew exactly where my spots were by now and it wasn’t fair that he could hit them in only one stroke but he had me shaking in seconds. Every single stroke drove me closer to the edge and I covered my mouth as I began to pant.

                “God’s Hermione, who knew you liked a bit of risk,” Draco gasped as he dragged my body up, his hand around my throat gently squeezing, impossibly making me wetter as body got closer and close to that edge

                “Please Draco. Please. Please. Please,” I chanted as Draco increased his speed, his hand fisting in my hair as he bit down on my neck. Then it happened. My orgasm crashed over me with a force I didn’t think was possible as Draco automatically covered my mouth with his hand, silencing the cry I couldn’t hold in.

                “I love you Hermione Granger, God’s I fucking love you so much,” Draco breathed as I came down from my orgasm, then he froze as if he hadn’t intended to speak. Yet my response was stalled as I heard the tell-tale cry of my baby and then quick footsteps on the stairs.

                “Mione?” Ginny called.

                “One-minute Gin,” I called out, but I knew my voice sounded off and would alert Ginny to whatever we were doing as soon as she realised Draco was in here with me.

Quicker than I was ready to I pulled away from Draco, transfigured my top into a high-necked jumper and changed into my writing joggers that were on the back of the chair. Then I darted out of the room to the nursery.

                “Hey Scorpion,” I whispered in the semi-dark room only to be stopped when Ginny and Scorpius looked at me like I’d grown a second head.

                “Mione… Why is your hair blonde?” Ginny asked after a second, then a sly smile spread across her face as cocked her head to one side and heard the shower go on. “Mione?”

                “Fuck,” I whispered, as I cancelled the transfiguration on my hair and eyes.

 

**AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter :D Please review**


	18. Magic

*****Hermione’s POV*****

Ginny didn’t leave the entire time that I shushed Scorpius back to sleep and when he was back down, she dragged me out into the corridor, threw up a silencing charm around the doorway and then laughed out loud out at the guilty expression I knew I had on my face

                “You kinky bitch!” Ginny shrieked in between giggles.

                “Gin,” I tried to interrupt as I followed her down the hall.

                “Nope! You are not getting out of this one Miss-Goody-two-shoes-Granger,” Ginny crowed then she sprinted down the stairs with me hot on her tail. At the bottom of the stairs Ginny opened her mouth and I rushed to cover it.

                “They were-,” The remainder of the sentence was muffled as I managed to get my hand around her mouth, but she pulled it away, so I silenced her with a wandless murmur.

                “I’ve found you in plenty of compromising positions Ginny Potter, don’t make me out them to Blaise here,” I huffed, out of breath as I stepped back. Ginny rolled her eyes, nodded, then whipped her wand out, pointing it towards her throat.

 

Stupidly I closed my eyes in relief, thinking was nothing to worry about until Blaise snickered, and Harry spat his drink out. When I opened my eyes the words, ‘They were fucking in her office’ were floating in mid-air, Harry looked like he couldn’t breathe and Ginny was smirking widely as she aimed her wand at me. In the mirror over the fireplace I saw my hair and eyes change and then saw Blaise’s eyes pop wide as he looked at me. With a tired sigh I unmuted my blabbermouth friend and removed the glamour from my person.

                “-and she looked like that!” Ginny smirked. I rolled my eyes at her and completely avoided Harry’s eyes all together.

                “It was her?!” Blaise spluttered, flabbergasted as Draco came back downstairs, cool as cucumber in a black tee-shirt and grey jersey shorts, his blonde hair wet and falling into his eyes.

                “What do you mean Blaise?” Draco asked as he pulled me onto his lap.

                “Have you conveniently forgotten the way you searched practically the whole of Hogwarts for a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes?” Blaise smirked, causing a pink tinge to grace Draco’s features.

 

Faster than I thought he could react, Draco’s arm flung out and caught Blaise on the back of the head.

                “Shut up Zabini,” Draco muttered as Blaise danced out of the way of any further attacks and crowed with laughter. Eventually I had to look at Harry, who’s face was torn between amusement and horror and I didn’t blame him. Whenever I’d caught him and Ginny the sheer mortification always outweighed any teasing I would inflict on him.

                “Oh, will you two stop acting like a couple of prudes!” Ginny laughed as she summoned a glass of water from my kitchen. “You’ve got two kids and she’s got one who _he_ is the father of,” Ginny admonished Harry pointing from him to me and then to Draco.

 

I rolled my eyes at her but then shrugged, Ginny was right and there was nothing different between me and Draco having time outside of parenting and Harry and Ginny having time together… Except there was. Harry and Ginny had been married for 6 years with them getting engaged almost as soon as Ginny had finished school, Draco and I were nothing really. Friends with benefits. Co-parents.

 

Lily’s piercing cries cut through my morbid musing and Ginny and Harry both stood up, Harry checking his watch as he did so.

                “I think that’s going to have to be our cue to leave ‘Mione,” Harry said warmly as I got to my feet and began to follow him up the stairs.

                “Thanks for coming round,” I smiled. Harry grinned his normal roguish grin at me as we passed my office and I blushed as I realised that the door was open, revealing the scattered parchment on the floor.

                “Anytime ‘Mione, just get your…” Harry cleared his throat as if looking for the words.

                “Itch… The word you’re looking for is itch Potter,” Ginny chuckled as she emerged from the nursery with her arms full of the tiny baby who was beginning to grow a shock of red hair. “Get your itch scratched _before_ we arrive,” Ginny smirked. Harry rolled his eyes at me and his wife and then went to collect his son.

                “Keep rolling your eyes Potter, I’ll make them stick that way,” Ginny called after him softly with an indulgent smile on her face.

 

                “Mione?” Harry called quietly causing me to rush into the nursery. “I swear I put James in a cot of his own,” Harry chuckled when I stopped next to him. Peering down into the cot I felt my heart melt. Scorpius had obviously managed to get himself into James’ crib and the two boys were currently sleeping soundly next to each other. Before they could move I withdrew my mobile and took a quick picture of them.

                “Scorp keeps escaping at the minute. I need to research some more charms to keep him within the confines of his crib without harming him if he does try to escape,” I muttered as I leant down and picked up my boy.

                “You make it sound like you’re not looking forwards to the research, when in actual fact, I know you can’t wait to get stuck in,” Harry smirked, and I rolled my eyes before sticking my tongue out at him.

                “I knew it,” Harry grinned.

 

 

*****Draco’s POV*****

 

                “I can’t believe it,” Blaise smirked at me while I glowered at him.

                “What?” I asked when he refused to elaborate.

                “That your dream witch was Hermione Granger of all people. You were absolutely vile to her growing up,” Blaise muttered.

                “Well I didn’t exactly have a choice there Blaise. It was, be mean to her or get whipped, which would you choose if this person hung around with a boy who scorned you the day you laid eyes on him,” I sighed, rolling my eyes at Blaise’s dense comment.

                “I mean, you were more than a little bit of a shit back then Draco,” Blaise chuckled and I couldn’t help but laugh.

                “Yeah I know,” I snickered. A comfortable silence fell over the two of us and we could hear the sounds of quiet conversation upstairs.

 

                “She’s fucking hot now though,” Blaise eventually said as he leant back on his hands where he sat on the floor. “Who would have thought she’d have such an amazing figure underneath the frumpy robes we wore for school,” he continued, causing my head to snap up so I could glare at him. Only my glare disappeared as I noticed the sly smile.

                “Quit testing me Zabini,” I growled, throwing myself back on the sofa so I didn’t have to look at his smirking face.

                “You’ve got it so bad,” Blaise laughed quietly.

                “You would too if you were me,” I sighed. Thankfully I was saved from further conversation as Potter appeared with his son resting against his shoulder.

 

                “Potter,” I said quietly in greeting, he only nodded to me as he shifted the boy with a grunt.

                “Malfoy, Zabini, I’d best be off. I’m going to get this one into bed then get a head-start on prepping a few things for Lily before bedtime,” Potter said with a smile. Automatically I stood up and saw Zabini get to his feet out the corner of my eye.

                “See you Potter,” Zabini grinned as he leaned forwards to shake Potter’s hand. Potter shifted his son and then took Zabini’s hand with a grin, before he turned to me and seemed to mull something over before he held his hand out to me.

                “See you,” I muttered, taking his hand and shaking it.

                “Take care of her Malfoy,” Potter said softly. I nodded, accepting his demand without much argument, his voice had been soft yes, but the threat was still there and I figured it wouldn’t do to start arguments when we had just agreed to be civil. With a last wave Potter gripped his son tightly threw some floo powder and was gone in a burst of green flames.

 

***TIMEGAP***

 

Hermione was lying on my chest, her mass of curls spread out everywhere and she was softly tracing patterns into my skin when I finally plucked up the courage to talk to her that night.

                “You’re not going to ask me about what I said earlier?” I asked.

                “I figured when you’re ready to talk about it you would,” Hermione shrugged.

                “Well. I didn’t expect to blurt it out like that. I also didn’t expect you to run out immediately afterwards, but that can’t be helped what with us being parents first and all that,” I sighed.

                “So it’s true then?” Hermione asked. Her tone was guarded and I wondered if I was making a huge mistake. It was unnatural for me to be so open with someone who held a lot of power over me already and it worried me no end to be so vulnerable.

                “I love you,” I whispered eventually. I heard Hermione suck in a breath at my admission and then felt her move to sit up. A soft white light filled the room and I saw that Hermione had summoned a sort of lumos ball that hovered a few feet above the bed.

 

My eyes were instantly drawn to the way her teeth gnawed on her bottom lip and then I saw the small furrow in her eyebrows and I felt my heart begin to race as I sat up and leant back against the headboard.

                “I-… You...” My stammered response was cut off as Hermione leant in and pressed her lips against mine quickly as she moved to straddle me. My hands automatically dropped to her hips and I had to concentrate on everything else but the feel of her lips and body as I felt her nakedness brush my semi-soft cock through my boxers

                “Draco… I… I haven’t loved anyone for a long time, not like that.” Hermione whispered, and I felt myself tense as I looked over her shoulder. Gently she took my jaw in one of her small hands and made me look at her, _made_ me look into those brown eyes that saw straight into my soul. “But when I look at you, when I’m with you,” her words were emphasised as she ground onto my inevitable erection, eliciting a gasp from her and a moan from me. “When I see how you are with our little boy, so caring and doting and I see how much he loves you. I can’t help but fall for you and… I think… no I know… I love you too,” Hermione finished with a whisper.

 

I felt my eyes widen then I smirked my signature Malfoy smirk.

                “Well I think this calls for a celebration, don’t you?” I drawled in her ear, tensing my fingers at her hips as I did so. I heard Hermione’s breath catch in her throat but before I could give her time to argue I lifted her, moved my boxers out the way and slowly sheathed myself inside her hot, tight, wetness, dragging a soft groan from her lips. When she was sat all the way down on me she looked at me shyly and I could have almost laughed since by now there was no need for her to be shy, but then she spoke.

                “I didn’t tell you before but I want you to know, there’s been no other man in my life but you since that night in Italy,” Hermione breathed as her hands gripped the bottom of her lace nighty and pulled it up over her head, bearing herself to me.

                “No one?” I asked, my heart beating a broken rhythm in my chest as I realised that she was mine, all mine.

                “No one,” Hermione confirmed before her lips crashed against mine and she started to move.

 

This time was different. Of all the times I had sunk into my beautiful witch, this time was by far the most intimate. Her name was as much of a whispered prayer on my lips as mine was on hers. Her fingers tangled in my hair, pulling and scratching my scalp as she mumbled curses against the skin of my neck as she marked me, claimed me. She was everywhere. When I finally turned her over and held her underneath me her nails clawed at my back as I nailed her into the mattress, hesitantly at first but with more force as she begged for more.

                “Hermione love,” I breathed as I felt my orgasm creep up on me

                “Please,” Hermione gasped and I knew she was close if the tell-tale tremors of her legs around my waist hadn’t been enough. Changing my angle, I snapped my hips against her once, twice, three more times before I felt her walls grip me as she fell to pieces within my arms screaming my name as she carried me with her. Unable to help myself I bit into her shoulder as I cried out with my orgasm, spilling my seed deep insider her as I felt her magic wash over me, mingling with my own before settling back into place over us as we came down from our highs.

 

Gently I leaned back and looked at her with a soft smile, then I felt horror wash over me as I realised she was crying.

                “Love… did I hurt you?” I whispered, brushing tears away from her eyes. Hermione laughed softly and then brushed away wetness from my own face, stunning me into silence.

                “No. That was just… You felt it too, right?” Hermione whispered as I pulled out of her and pulled her back against my chest. Knowing exactly what she meant I nodded.

                “I’ve never felt anything like it before,” I whispered into her soft curls as sleep began to claim me.

                “Neither have I… I love you Draco Malfoy,” Hermione whispered back sleepily.

                “As I love you Miss Granger.”

 

**AN: Personally I think that's a great way to end a chapter… but that's for you to decide. Please review :D**

**Also... only a few more chapters left btw. I'm not sure how it's ending but I'm definitely nearly there**


	19. Revelations

*****Draco’s POV*****

I was woken the next morning by an angry shriek followed by a lancing pain through my chest, a blast of cold air as the covers were ripped from me and finally a pain as something small and hard bounced off my forehead. Opening my eyes I saw an irate Hermione Granger pacing back and forth in front of the bed like an angry lioness, dragging on a cosy blue dressing gown on while rubbing a spot on her chest.

                “Good morning to you too Granger,” I groused as I sat up, gasping around the pain in my chest.

                “What the fuck is this?!” Hermione screeched, wheeling around to face me as I swung my legs out of bed.

                “What are you shouting about?” I growled, pulling my boxers up and standing up to face her while glaring coldly. Once upon a time in another life that glare would have been enough to cause her to falter but not anymore, instead she matched me toe to toe and glared right back at me.

                “I said. What. The. Fuck. Is. This?” Hermione snarled, punctuating each word with a stab of her forefinger into my chest before she held her left hand palm up and a small object zoomed from the floor and landed in the palm of her hand.

 

On closer inspection I realised that I recognised the ring she now held, recognised the goblin-made intricate ring with rope detailing and the tiny, perfect diamonds that were delicately placed around a princess cut emerald.

                “That’s my mother’s ring,” I hissed out as I made to take it. Only Hermione curled her fingers around it and threw it at me again.

                “Then how the fuck did it come to be on my finger this morning Malfoy?” Hermione spat my name with all the venom of our youth and I flinched back before my defences snapped up.

                “How the fuck am I supposed to know?” I shouted.

                “Well you should considering you put it there!”

                “Why in the name of Merlin would I do that? I was asleep! Until you rudely awakened me?”

 

Our conversation was quickly escalating into a shouting match and I was glad for the permanent silencing spell on the room, so we didn’t wake Scorpius.

                “I don’t know! You tell me!” Hermione shouted back. Snatching my wand up off the table I accioed my mother’s ring back into my hand and then rubbed my chest as the ache there grew.

                “What infernal spell did you send at me blasted witch?” I snapped as I placed the ring on the dresser, wheeling around just in time to see Hermione pale as she rubbed the same spot on her chest again before she passed out and it was only a quick cushioning spell that stopped her from taking a nasty fall.

 

                “Tippy,” I called out and within a second the elf popped into existence next to me with a giant smile on her face, one that faded when she saw me bending to lift Hermione to place her on the bed.

                “Master Draco calls for Tippy? Is Mistress alright?” Tippy squeaked and suddenly her words rang true. Mistress. The elf had called Hermione her Mistress.

                “She is fine Tippy. I require you to watch over Scorpius for a few minutes. I will call for The Potters but they may take some time in arriving,” I muttered. Tippy nodded, her ears flapping before she disappeared and I called forth my patronus.

                “Potter. If you can spare a few moments could you come to watch Scorpius please. We have a situation which requires a visit to the manor.” I sent the patronus off and began to get dressed, trying not to think just moving methodically to get dressed.

 

Twenty minutes later I had magically dressed Hermione, but she still hadn’t woken up. A frown marred her perfect features and she had sweat beading on her forehead then I was rudely distracted from my musings when Potter burst into the bedroom.

                “What did you do Malfoy?” Potter growled as he moved to check on my witch where she lay on the bed. Jealousy bubbled up inside me as he gently brushed her hair from her face and I bit my lip to stop the torrent of angry words I wished to hurl his way.

                “I didn’t do anything, I think my mother did. I need you to take Scorpius so I can converse with my mother,” I said tersely.

                “What?”

                “Potter this is a matter of urgency… Please,” I said uncharacteristically pleading as my chest throbbed horribly. “I will explain all of this when I come to collect him, just please,” I begged. Potter looked at me then mutely nodded to me and swept out the room. I heard him conversing with the elf then heard him and Scorpius head downstairs. At the sound of the floo I pocketed the ring, picked Hermione up and apparated her away to the Manor.

 

***TimeGap***

 

                “MOTHER!” I shouted from the entrance of the manor while I carried Hermione to the solarium. I heard quick footsteps and then my mother appeared from her office door.

                “Draco, whatever do you mean by-… oh no,” Mum said, starting with her usual admonishing tone only for it to turn to worry when she saw a limp Hermione in my arms. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes I continued walking towards the Solarium where I gently lay Hermione down on the sofa and then wheeled on my mother, withdrawing her ring from my pocket as I did so.

                “Why in the name of Salazar Slytherin himself does Hermione have this ring?” I snapped, unable to moderate my tone despite the soft look in my mum’s eyes as she rushed to Hermione’s side.

                “What ring?” Mum asked distractedly as she whipped out her wand and began casting wordless charms over my witch. As her wand moved through the air runes appeared in the air over her body flashing various colours until she sighed in relief.

                “What? What is it?” I asked.

                “She’s fine. Just overexerted herself that’s all.” I couldn’t help but sag with relief at the words, sinking into the chair opposite Hermione and rubbing the spot on my chest that hadn’t stopped hurting me all morning. “Now what’s this about a ring?” Mum asked me gently as she sat next to me and accepted a tea tray from an elf that appeared at her knee immediately.

                “She woke up this morning screaming at me about a ring.” Gently I placed the ring on the tray and then looked at my mother knowingly. “I believe you’ll recognise this ring Mum.”

 

Mum’s eyes grew wide as saucers as she went to pick up the ring but then delicately withdrew a handkerchief and kept the dainty white material between her hand and the ring.

                “The elf I called to watch Scorpius referred to Hermione as Mistress,” I said quietly as Mum looked at the ring and then looked at me, her eyes dropping to where my hand was pressed against my chest.

                “What happened last night Draco?” Mum asked me delicately and I couldn’t help the pink flush that brushed my cheeks.

                “Erm… What do you mean?” I asked. Mum looked at me with a raised eyebrow and then huffed.

                “I am very much aware of your physical relationship with Miss Granger son… I’m asking you if anything else happened during your er… coupling?” Mum asked, her blue eyes x-raying me over the rim of her teacup as she raised it to her lips.

 

Casting my mind back I prepped my own tea and raised it to my lips to drink relishing the taste of my mum’s favourite blend of tea. As I thought I remembered the feeling as I spilled inside her, the feeling of her magic rising over me like a wave and then mingling with mine.

                “Our magic…” I started but then hesitated as Mum started to nod. “What is it?” I asked. Mum looked slightly sheepish but then settled herself, steeling herself to reveal something.

 

                “When you were one, Lucius got into talks with Parkinson and Greengrass. He was trying to arrange a marriage contract for you that would completely bind you to marrying only the heirs of those families,” Mum said, her voice dropping coldly as she remembered the past.

                “So Pansy, Daphne or Astoria?” I questioned, listing the three women of suitable age that I knew, but Mum shook her head vigorously.

                “Not just them no. Any heir basically meant any heir of those families that were not in a more binding contract at the time of your betrothal. Which could have been the female heirs ten years your senior that were uncoupled or any…” Mum sniffed disapprovingly, “younger heirs if all others were taken.” I couldn’t help the bile that rose up my throat at her words and almost gagged, controlling the urge at the last possible second but my mother raised a knowing eyebrow and kept on with her story. “I told Lucius that you were not to be bound to any contract of the sort and should be left to your own devices to find a suitable wife that you could develop a life with, as opposed to some primped, vapid, society whore.” Mum’s nose wrinkled and I almost would have laughed, if it wasn’t for my shock at her words and the implication that she had not much time for the women she had tea with every Saturday afternoon without fail.

 

                “Lucius, of course felt that he knew best and would not be swayed on the idea so I took the initiative as is a Mother’s prerogative and I cast a charm on you and the only engagement ring that would truly signify an engagement in the Malfoy family. As you know the Malfoy matriarch wears her engagement ring from the day it is placed upon her finger until the day a male heir comes of age, at which point, she places it into safe keeping for the next witch who owns it and it is I guess, cursed to enforce that rule. But I digress,” Mum waved away the ‘insignificant’ tid-bit like it was a fly, “the charm I cast made it so one of two conditions had to be met to allow the ring to be handled by anyone other than yourself and the witch it was intended for. One,” She held up a slender finger, “You must love the witch deep enough to trigger a soul bond or two,” She added a second finger, “You must willingly initiate the betrothal yourself, and not just willingly to please your father or do what was expected of you, but be deeply willing on a personal level.” Mum placed her hand back into her lap and continued to sip her tea as if she hadn’t dropped a bombshell on my head.

                “But why did the ring automatically appear there in our sleep? I would have liked the opportunity to ask her properly. And also what is this damn pain in my chest?” I asked, my voice slipping into the petulant tone I had perfected in my childhood, regardless of how hard I tried to stop it.

                “Don’t whine Draco, it’s unseemly… The pain in your chest is because, stubborn witch that Miss Granger is, she’s unconsciously trying to reject the bond, which is most likely why she has passed out. She’ll probably come around when she stops trying to tear at the fabric that binds her magical core to yours,” Mum’s words were worrying but again she waved away the fear as if it was insignificant. “Don’t worry dear, she can’t reject the bond, once it’s forged that is it. It’s just uncomfortable while she tries. To your first question. I don’t know,” mum spread her hands in front of her, the picture of innocence. “You should know by now that magic has unforeseen circumstances, just know I didn’t mean for the ring to propose itself.” Mum smiled at me as she finished, and I knew she was practically ready to explode with happiness.

                “You are not allowed to start _any_ wedding preparations until I have asked Hermione to marry me and we have agreed a date,” I said sternly but that only caused my mother to break into peals of laughter at my expense.

                “Oh but Draco… it was I that taught you that a Malfoy always gets what they want,” Mum laughed and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. Narcissa Malfoy née Black was as Slytherin as they came and yes, it was her that had taught me that a Malfoy always gets what they want.

 

***Hermione’s POV***

 

I could feel that it was late in the day when I finally opened my eyes and when I did, I was greeted by the sight of Draco reading in the armchair by the fire. Carefully I sat up, not wanting to rush my body too quickly.

                “Hey sleeping beauty,” Draco muttered from across the room.

                “Hey,” I responded. “I don’t think I was actually asleep, not really,” I whispered. Snippets of outside conversation filtered into my memory and I vaguely recollected Narcissa having a long conversation with Draco about the ring and marriages and then laughing at him.

                “I know,” Draco said softly, before he moved and knelt on the floor in front of me, taking my hands in his and holding them on his knees. “I’d like to thank you for finally quitting your attempt to sever our soul bond,” Draco smirked, and I blushed heavily.

                “I… I wasn’t,” I said meekly.

                “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t blame you. I wasn’t trying to bond you last night by the way I think it just happened,” Draco said softly.

                “I’m sorry for throwing the ring at you this morning, I was just so angry that you’d be so presumptuous to assume I’d marry you that I didn’t even think for a second that you hadn’t done it.” It felt important to me that I explained myself and gradually I felt the spot that had been aching in my chest all day warm and send tingles shooting down to my fingertips. The sensation was made stranger still by the fact that I felt the tingles shoot into Draco and he shivered.

                “Again. I don’t blame you… This bond… It’s strange, I’ve heard about them, read about them today even, they’re very, very rare. I can understand why you would have woken up alarmed, it’s…”

                “Intense,” I finished for him and he nodded then took a deep breath.

 

                “Look Granger. This has been done so strangely and I feel like we’ve gone about everything in an entirely backwards fashion. Hating each other, having a kid, etc… I digress… I don’t want to fight this bond, in fact it’s helped me realise what I should have realised a long time ago. For me, it has always been you. Always you Granger. So if you will have me, will you marry me?” Draco asked and as he did so he fluidly rose from his kneeling position to the more traditional bended knee and I couldn’t help but smile as he produced a beautiful thorn-less red rose. Raising an eyebrow I smirked at him.

                “Aren’t you supposed to present a ring?” I snarked with a grin as I took the rose from him, only at my touch the rose petals fell away and dropped the ring which he caught in deft fingers.

                “Ta da,” Draco smirked, then looked at me anxiously and I remembered I had yet to answer his question.

                “Yes Draco. I will marry you,” I said softly. Draco’s face broke into the most angelic smile I’d ever seen and he slid the ring onto my finger and then kissed me deeply.

 

As his lips touched my own I felt that place next to my heart reserved for our bond, sing, resonating with the ring as it hummed on my finger, then Draco set me down and I looked around, suddenly noticing the absence of my baby boy.

                “He’s with Potter,” Draco answered, as he noticed my expression and I relaxed into his arms again.

                “Well then, lets make the most of that,” I grinned. Draco returned my lecherous grin and pulled me to the stairs.

                “You’re insatiable Witch,” Draco growled and at that I just laughed.

 

**AN: Maybe a bit soon but everythings backwards for them so sod it let the chips fall where they may ay?**

**Please reviewwwwww :D Hope you enjoyed. Also please point out any spelling and grammar issues... I'm very tired ;D**


	20. Lucius Malfoy

*****Hermione's POV*****

"Oi Potters!" Draco called out loudly as we stepped out of the floor into the unrecognisable drawing room of Grimmauld Place.

"Down here!" Harry's voice called out and I pulled Draco in the direction of the downstairs kitchen.

"Is this the Black house?" Draco asked as we made our way down the now bright and airy hallway with muted footsteps.

"Yeah, Sirius was the last male Black heir and so left it to Harry. Dumbledore used it as headquarters for the order of the phoenix, so I think he must have played around with the inheritance magic on Sirius' will or headquarters would have fallen to Voldemort through Bellatrix," I explained automatically. Draco looked at me sideways and smirked as he heard the lecture tone of my voice and I rolled my eyes. "I can't help it," I mumbled.

Pushing open the kitchen door the sight of Ginny moving around the kitchen in a way that was very reminiscent of Molly Weasley and Harry sitting at the now significantly shorter table reading a paper warmed a place inside me.

"Hey 'Mione," Harry smiled tightly as he set the paper down.

"Everything okay?" I asked as I moved to sit next to him.

"You tell me…  _Is_  everything okay?" Harry asked, eyeing Draco as he sat opposite me.

"Harry I haven't even served dinner-," Ginny started to admonish but as I looked up at her I saw her drop the bowls she had been carrying, her eyes glued to my left hand. "No way… no fucking way… Did he… Did you…WHAT?" Ginny stuttered as she moved around the table and grabbed at my hand before looking at me.

"We'll explain over dinner, but…," My eyes met Draco's across the table and he gave me a slow, sexy smile, prompting the next words out of my mouth. "We're engaged."

Ginny's squeal of happiness popped my eardrums but before I could protest she had yanked me up into a bone crushing hug then dropped me to do the same to Draco, who looked bewildered at the sudden, emotional contact and I thought I heard him murmur 'Gryffindors' under his breath when she released him.

"You're telling me  _everything_!" Ginny gushed as she waved her wand at the plates to repair them and then directed the food to serve itself in front of us.

"Wait… Tell me what happened this morning first," Harry said, looking to Draco, knowing that as soon as the wedding talk got started it would never end.

"Well they're related Potter so we may as well just tell the story once through rather than twice. Harry nodded thoughtfully as Ginny transfigured the highchair that was in the last table space, into a chair and sat down.

"So?" Ginny prompted as she picked up her fork.

*****Timegap*****

"Soul bonds aren't really that rare so long as you marry solely for love," Ginny said in a very matter-of-fact voice after we had finished telling the story of our engagement. Draco looked at her like she'd gone mad.

"None of the books I read on the subject matter said so, all of them said it was rare," Draco disagreed and Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"Well of course they would, most of those books were written in a time of arranged marriages and then there's fact that it's not often publicised as people who share a soul bond tend to have stronger offspring, which would make their children a target," Ginny told the table, carefully not meeting Harry's eyes.

"You two are soul bonded." My words weren't a question, but a statement and Harry nodded. "And I'd be willing to bet that both your parents were soul bonded." At this Harry shrugged again and Ginny nodded.

"Mum told me about it when Harry and I first got together and we decided to keep it quiet when it actually happened because we a, weren't married and didn't need my mum screeching down my ear and b, the press would have had a field day with that, don't you think?" Ginny smirked, and at that I had to laugh.

My laughter seemed to ease the tension in the room and Ginny claimed my attention by discussing wedding colours, dates, hairstyles, dress styles while Harry and Draco seemed to try their hand at a civil conversation for once. All in all… it was a very nice evening.

***Draco's POV***

A few days after our engagement I had just read Scorpius to sleep when a silver dragon fell through the ceiling and opened its maw to speak.

"Draco… Lucius has taken a significant turn for the worst and the healers do not think he will see the next sunrise… He has requested you and your family, so he can finally make amends. I will not force you to come and I understand if you don't wish to, I am merely passing on his last wish. The dragon spoke with my mother's voice and then disappeared, and I felt the bottom drop out my stomach as her words registered.

Quietly I sat there, admiring my son, watching the way he breathed, watching the way his lips would move as he mumbled nonsense in his sleep and without warning, tears I had never expected began to spill over. A pair of small hands came to rest on my shoulders and then I was cloaked in a blanket of honey curls that engulfed me in the scent of parchment, vanilla and something that was distinctly Hermione. As she held me a shuddering gasp escaped my teeth and I repositioned my son in my arms, so I could hold him to my chest and Hermione's arms snaked around us both and held me tight.

I don't know how long we sat like that but eventually the tears subsided and Hermione released me, placing a kiss to my neck as she did so before she lifted Scorpius into her arms easily.

"Let's go," Hermione said as she met my eyes. At her words my eyebrows hiked up of their own accord and Hermione shrugged. "At the very least, we shouldn't allow your mother to go through this alone." Her words struck a chord inside me and I nodded.

"We should make ourselves presentable," I said after a few seconds when I realised I was wearing muggle jeans and an iron man t-shirt and Hermione was in a dressing gown. Hermione looked down at us and then chuckled.

"Well at least he'd go out laughing," Hermione chuckled darkly and I couldn't resit giving her my signature smirk.

***Timegap***

Half an hour later Hermione, Scorpius and I arrived through the Manor's floo and were met by my mother's elf.

"Master, miss and little master came, Mistress will be so glad," Roxy said as she appeared in front of us. I nodded stiffly before I straightened the neck of my robes.

"Stop fussing Draco," Hermione murmured as she expertly vanished the soot from my shoulders and the bottom of her robes before she smoothed Scorpius's hair and then tucked up a stray curl into the bun she had tied low on her head.

"Look who's talking," I snarked as we followed the elf to my father's quarters. As we approached my mum who had been sat on a chair outside, leapt to her feet and flung her arms around my neck.

"You came," Mum whispered.

"Thank Hermione," I murmured back. Mum turned to Hermione and gave her a watery smile as she took in the appearance of my future wife holding our son.

"You'll make an excellent Lady Malfoy, Hermione," Mum whispered, her thoughts mirroring my own and I had to agree.

My fiancée was stood there in robes of deep royal blue with a silver trim wearing a long form fitting dress of the same colour underneath. Her curls had been carefully restrained into a neat bun and she'd applied the lightest of make up to her features, but her appearance wasn't what had given me pause, it was the way she held herself. Hermione stood tall, her chin up and a small smile on her face as if nothing could phase her today even though I knew the opposite was true. I could see it in the quiet gleam in her eyes, could see it in the white knuckles of her left hand where she clutched our boy to her chest and could feel it in the thrum of our bond in my chest.

"Thank you," Hermione smiled sincerely, her façade breaking just slightly as relief washed over her.

"How are you Mum?" I asked. Mum sniffed and gave that little wave of hers.

"Much the same. I'm keeping my brain occupied with wedding planning," Mum smirked, and I rolled my eyes, the tension breaking.

"Have you even discussed this with Hermione yet mum?" I asked.

"Don't roll your eyes at your mother Draco, or I'll charm them to stick that way… and Hermione darling, you must come around for tea when all this business is dealt with to discuss wedding planning. You'll bring your mother for tea too of course," Mum rounded on Hermione with the finesse of a woman who could not be stopped, and Hermione hesitated, evidently thrown by the smooth about-face of the conversation. "Brilliant! I'll set to making the arrangements with the elves tomorrow morning," Mum beamed, taking the hesitation to be acceptance and then she beckoned us to follow, steeling herself as she placed her hand on the door to Father's quarters and opened it.

"What was that?" Hermione hissed as she followed behind me, still flabbergasted.

"You've got to be quicker on your feet than that my love. That was my mother arranging to start planning our wedding," I smirked, but then the smirk fell from my face as I laid eyes on my father.

"Draco?" Lucius called as he saw me, but I could barely recognise him. Gone was the powerful visage of the man who had terrified me throughout my childhood. In it's place was a skeleton of a man, lank blonde hair hanging around gaunt features while dull, grey eyes tried to analyse me. My breath caught in my throat but then I felt Hermione's hand clutch my own and squeeze, lending me her strength, acting as my support pillar once again. "Miss…. Miss Granger?" Lucius croaked as confusion marred his hollow features.

"The one and the same Mr Malfoy," Hermione said quietly, raising her chin just a tad as if daring the man to argue with her.

Lucius' eyes flickered between me and Hermione and finally landed on our son.

"Your heir?" Lucius asked as mum beckoned us to come closer.

"Scorpius Hyperion…Malfoy," Hermione said quietly, my eyes slid to her, but she wasn't looking at me.

"You are his mother?" Lucius asked, his face was blank of emotion and I ached to reach and pull Hermione and Scorpius behind me lest the man jump up and start crucioing everything in sight, instead I anchored myself to the floor.

"Yes," Hermione answered, somewhat defensively.

"I… I see," Lucius murmured softly, his mouth twisting as if he'd tasted something foul. Watching his appearance, I knew I had approximately ten seconds to get Hermione and my son out of earshot before Lucius exploded and I turned to Hermione quickly.

"My love, would you mind giving me a few seconds to discuss somethings with Lucius?" I asked. Hermione's brown eyes met mine, searching and I grimaced. Mum must have sensed the same thing I did and she moved to Hermione's elbow swiftly.

"Come Hermione… It won't do to have Scorpius awoken if the conversation gets heated. Which I'm sure it won't, right dears?" Mum said, casting a soft smile towards her sleeping grandson and then a hard glare at Lucius.

"Of course," Hermione murmured then she was gone and I was left standing at the foot of my father's bed waiting for him to unleash the torrent of hate he undoubtably held inside.

"The mudblood Draco? Have I not taught you better?" Lucius snarled softly.

"You will not address my fiancée in that way Lucius," I growled back, my voice low as my fingers curled into fists.

"Over my dead body is that….that… that abomination going to become the next Lady Malfoy, nor is the sullied child going to become the heir," Lucius continued. At his words I felt the whole world stop, grind to a halt as my blood pounded in my ears. For the first time in my life I  _wanted_  to cast a cruciatus curse. I  _wanted_  to see my sperm donor, for that was all he ever really was, writhe in pain under my power. Instead I took a deep breath, trying to think around the rage, trying to control myself.

"How dare you. How fucking dare you!" I snarled at the man lying in front of me.

"That is no way to talk to your father-,"

"You are NOT my father. You're nothing but my sire and that is it. You have  _never_  been a father. What type of father offers his only child up on a platter to a man that terrifies even him? What type of father beats his only child because he cannot best a very gifted witch descended from the Prewett line? What type of father attempts to marry his only child off to anyone with pure blood regardless of whether they're twice his age or half it? You are not a father Lucius. You are a sperm donor at most," I snarled, advancing on the man until I towered over his bed.

Lucius looked up at me with genuine fear and shame in his eyes and then opened his mouth but I overrode him.

"I don't want to hear another word out of your mouth. The healer's said that you won't make it till sunrise so I want you to have all that time to stew on everything I'm about to tell you." Looking away to the window in front of me I took a breath trying to organise my thoughts, trying to make sure that I got out everything I wanted to say so I could look back with no regrets. "I looked up to you Lucius… I fucking adored you, you were my father, I wanted to be just like you. That was until you started to beat me. Then I feared you, but still I tried to please you, make you proud, do everything the way I was supposed to. Until you got me branded like fucking cattle and made me follow the orders of a  _half-blood_  psychopath because of your failures. At that point I hated you and if it wasn't for Mother, I would have taken up Dumbledore's offers to protect me and left you to Voldemort's wrath.

"When you went to Azkaban I was finally free, free to do what I wanted, live how I wanted, repair the Malfoy name and I have done so. I work as a healer with my speciality being child healing. Hermione once called me a paediatrician whatever that means. Then I met Hermione again and she is the icing on the cake. Hermione Granger is a beautiful, powerful witch who I happen to be soul bonded with.  _She_ is the only reason why we came here today because without her say so you would never have laid eyes on our son, who by the way, is not sullied. Scorpius is wonderful and just like his mother, he's a powerful wizard, barely even one and his magic is manifesting itself already and not just as minor magics either. I will be a much better father to Scorpius and any more children that I have than you could have ever dreamed of being, and should danger ever present itself to my family  _I_  would throw down my life for them, instead of watching meekly from the shadows as someone forcibly takes my wand." With my final word said I walked away from Lucius Malfoy, slamming the door behind me before I rested my head against it, pretending I couldn't hear the choked sobs of the man inside.

**AN: Phew, I knew I had to get the Lucius shaped elephant in the room dealt with sooner rather than later... How do you guys think I did... please review they keep me writing.**


	21. Some Type of Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sooo Just thought I’d give everyone a bit of a timeline. Hermione and Draco met each other again mid-september after Hermione’s birthday (which fits with the whole signet ring thing as that appeared 3 months before their encounter on Scorpius’ and Draco’s birthday). The talk with Lucius was in the first week of October (for argument’s sake I’m going to go with the sixth) and we’re now on the 22nd.
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Reading.

 

*****Hermione’s POV*****

 

Lucius Malfoy passed away in his quarters with only an elf, a healer and a solitary auror by his side on the 20th October 2006. Miraculously, even though the healers had predicted he only had a few hours remaining when we had been to see him, the man had lasted a further two weeks. Draco and his mother hadn’t been to see him once and I figured that was why he’d held on so long. Lucius Malfoy had been a proud man that had believed his family loyal to him. So, it stood to reason that he would force himself to wait until his estranged wife and son came around, unfortunately for him his illness claimed him first.

                “You can’t hide from my mum anymore you know,” Draco’s voice called from the door of my office, breaking me from my musing.

                “What are you talking about Draco?” I asked, the picture of innocence. Draco rolled his eyes at me and I resisted the urge to follow through on his mother’s constant threats.

                “As soon as the funeral is all done with, you know she’s coming for you… I would suggest you write your mother and anyone else you want as an attendant so that they can also be ready for the tea invite,” Draco smirked as he sauntered in, stood behind me and began to work the kinks out of my shoulders.

                “Do we have a date for the funeral?” I hummed and Draco chuckled behind me despite the morbid conversation.

                “Mum wants it done tomorrow. She’s making it small, family only so, me, you, Scorp, Aunt Andromeda and one journalist who swears he can take his own pictures,” Draco sighed as he released my shoulders and moved to sit at the edge of the desk. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I thought about the very small intimate setting.

                “So somehow I’m supposed to get Scorpius a suitable set of robes when it’s already…6pm?” I muttered before I glared at Draco who was smiling serenely which only served to annoy me. “I’m also supposed to find the time to get a set of robes and a dress for myself that no one has seen me in because, heaven forbid the next Lady Malfoy is seen wearing something she’s worn before, right?” I asked, acid in my tone as I stood to look Draco in the eye, poking him in the chest for good measure. Draco’s smile widened into a full-blown grin as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into his chest.

                “I don’t think you’ve quite got the measure of my mother just yet Hermione, but if this gives you any clue…” he hesitates and I feel my heart plummet through my feet then hear sophisticated heeled shoes moving around my living room and I sagged.

                “Your mother is here, isn’t she?” I moaned in despair as I ran a hand through the bushy mop that was my hair.

 

Draco had the good sense to look guilty and held his hands up in the air in front of him in surrender.

                “So don’t shoot the messenger… but… yes she is here-,” A tinkling laugh that didn’t belong to Narcissa floated up through the floor and I tensed.

                “Who else is in my house Malfoy?” I growled.

                “Well if you would let me finish… My mother is here with the latest up and coming fashion designer… Pansy Parkinson.”

 

Panic crept up through me, swallowing me, choking me and as Draco’s expression twisted, I knew he’d felt it through our bond, and he pulled me in to him immediately. We’d discovered via an argument that we could pick up on and read each other’s most intense emotions and since that day I had tried to keep a lid on it. I already knew I had a tendency to blow things massively out of proportion, I didn’t need Draco apparating home expecting to see a fire blazing when really, I’d just burnt the top of a pie ever so slightly.

 

Draco rubbed a soothing circle on my back and I forcibly calmed myself, syncing my breathing to his as he held me and whispered sweet nothings into my hair.

                “Sorry,” I whispered when I got a hold of myself. Draco shook his head and pulled back.

                “Don’t apologise… she… _we_ were vile to you as kids. I can understand why her having suddenly show up in your house might throw you off slightly, but trust me, she’s different now.” I looked at him sceptically and he shrugged. “If you don’t believe me at least believe that while my mother is here Pansy wouldn’t dare even _think_ a derogatory word against you,” Draco soothed. Nodding I pulled back and stood tall, straightening my shoulders and raising my chin before I breezed out of the room and met the witches who were sat in my sitting room.

 

                “Apologies for my appearance ladies, I’ve been working all day. Would either of you care for tea?” I asked. I felt Draco appear behind me and saw Narcissa raise her eyebrows to him behind Pansy’s back who simply looked shocked, until she recovered, a smile hitching itself in to place.

                “Tea would be perfect Miss Granger,” Pansy responded while Narcissa grinned a toothy smile at me.

 

*****Draco’s POV*****

 

I couldn’t help the sappy smile that spread across my face as I watched Hermione conduct herself so properly and Pansy chuckled at me.

                “You’ve gone soft Draco,” Pansy smirked and I smirked back at her.

                “It’s good to see you Pans… How’s France treating you?” I asked as I caught my lifelong friend in a quick hug.

                “Great thanks, my business has really taken off and I’m expecting it to absolutely skyrocket if what Ms. Malfoy says is true,” Pansy smiled, her eyes twinkling as she looked at me expectantly, ignoring the scoff behind her.

                “As if I would lie Miss Parkinson,” Mum scolds dotingly. She had always loved Pansy the most when we were growing up and she had been rather sad when it turned out we were never going to be more than surrogate siblings. Yet she took it all in her stride as my fearsome mother was wont to do.

                “Never Ms. Malfoy. I just wish to hear the whole story from the dragon’s mouth,” Pansy grinned widely at her clever wordplay and I rolled my eyes as Hermione walked back into the room, levitating a tea tray and a little selection tray of pastries she’d been making.

               

                “What my mother tells you is true. I am indeed soul bonded and engaged to Hermione,” I said softly, meeting her brown eyes as she glanced at me and relishing the nearly virginial blush that crept over her cheeks.

                “Including the bit about the heir?” Pansy asked a conspiratorial air to her voice. As if on cue Scorpius who had been a complete and utter shit all day, suddenly started screaming his little lungs out upstairs. Hermione and I both rose to our feet knowing we had approximately five seconds before he began apparating himself into every room until he found us.

                “I’ll go,” I sighed but then Hermione placed a hand on my arm, freezing me in place.

                “Wait… let him cry it out. If he apparates out of those wards, I’ll be very surprised. I’ve layered five different types of ward into the protections around his crib,” Hermione said tiredly but I was reluctant.

                “Tippy?” I called. Hermione glared at me but I ignored her as the nanny elf popped into the room.

                “Master Draco calls?” The elf said politely.

                “Would you mind keeping an eye on Scorpius. Hermione wishes for him to get accustomed to staying in his bed so you need not interfere unless absolutely necessary,” I said softly, looking up at Hermione as I spoke. The elf turned to Hermione also, awaiting her okay and with a sigh she nodded.

                “Just don’t be seen,” Hermione requested softly. Tippy nodded before she curtseyed to Mum and Pansy and then disappeared. Disapproval that was not my own radiated through my chest, but I pushed it back.

                “You won’t have time to run up and down the stairs if he works himself into a tizzy, because I…I do believe you have some trying on to do.” My sincere words were ruined by a stutter as I saw Pansy remove a trunk from her pocket and then resize it to its natural behemoth size.

 

                “Dear, Miss Parkinson is going to take your measurements and then she will resize a few dresses and robes for you to wear on public outings etcetera,” Mum started, calling Hermione’s attention back to the task at hand. Hermione started as if she’d gotten lost in her head, again, and then squared her shoulders and moved to stand close to where Pansy was waiting, wand and tape measure in hand.

 

***timegap***

 

                “You look beautiful my love,” I murmured to Hermione as she appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione blushed and I wished I had a camera to capture the lovely moment where she’d smiled, because in truth she looked wonderful. Hermione wore a black dress that stopped at her knee with long lace sleeves and a lace overlay that fell to the floor. Her hair was a cascade of brown curls that fell over one shoulder and were held in place by a silver serpent hair comb inlaid with emeralds and diamonds that matched her engagement ring. Her make-up had been artfully done with only the tiniest hint of a red lipstick and on her feet she wore a pair of what my mum would call sensible black heels. I easily squashed the disappointment at her choice of footwear, remembering the promise Hermione had made to me involving some red heels that had ribbon ties intending to go above the knees.

 

Scorpius who was perched on my hip began squawking in my ear to get down and I bounced him a little bit, making sure not to ruffle his own smart black robes that were a miniature of my own, minus the tailored suit jacket that I wore underneath.

                “Ready?” Hermione asked as she slipped her arms through the sleeves of her cloak and fastened the buttons that ran down the centre of it and stopped at her waist. I nodded and pulled her close to me, tightening my grip on Scorpius before I apparated us away to the Manor.

 

Lucius was to be buried in the small plot of land at the back of the manor grounds dedicated to burying my ancestors and I found myself glad that the area was so far away from the main house.

                “Mother, Aunt Andromeda,” I greeted quietly as we walked up and joined them at the graveside. Mother held a bunch of black roses in her hand and I raised an eyebrow at her as she handed me one. Mother noticeably sniffled and I handed Scorpius off to Hermione to automatically pull her into a hug, my features morphing into one of abject sorrow and I knew that the photographer had to be close.

 

                “Black roses… really Mum?” I muttered into her ear where it was hidden in our hug.

                “They mean a variety of things. Death, farewell, rejuvenation, rebirth… hatred,” Mum whispered back, and I rolled my eyes.

                “Let’s get this over with. I want to get Scorpius out of the cold,” I muttered, pulling away but leaving a supporting arm around my mother.

 

The ceremony was short and as Lucius’ coffin was levitated into the earth, I know the photographer got a few very good shots of us as a family. Aunt Andromeda, who hadn’t said a word had her arm wrapped around my mother shoulder’s appearing to support her in her grief despite her opinions of her husband. My Mum’s other hand was clutched tightly in mine ever the picture of the strong mother and son combination we had come to be, only this time there was the added addition of my other arm being around Hermione who held an irritable Scorpius with a grim look on her face.

 

Afterwards mum invited everyone inside for tea in the parlour and the photographer began to take more photo’s, this time centred around Scorpius playing on the floor, or the soft smiles Hermione would give me. I had tuned it all out, all the clamour of Lucius’ funeral was just washing over me until I heard the photographer ask if he could ask us all for a word.

                “Of course,” Mum acquiesced, and I sighed inaudibly.

                “Mrs… sorry is Mrs Malfoy okay?” Mum waved away his concerns and gestured for him to continue. “How do you think the ceremony went, do you feel it honoured your late husband?” The man asked, seeming to pluck a quill and a notebook from thin air.

                “I feel it went very well thank you and it honoured him just as much as he deserved,” Mum said softly and I had to hide the smirk at the fact that Lucius had been buried with roses that were definitely being used to symbolise hatred rather than farewell.

                “Do you feel more people would have wanted to be there or should have been there?” The man asked and I had to commend his bravery. Mum laughed at that.

                “No, I don’t think that at all. I think everyone who needed to be there was there, after all Lucius claimed he cared very much about family. It would have pleased him to know that his wife and his son’s budding family were all there for him,” Mum said, her voice a bit sharper now.

 

At her words I felt a beat or two then it all clicked into place, the reason why mum had been so meticulous about the funeral, why only five of us (including a baby) had been there. If more people had been present it could have been easy to miss Hermione and Scorpius. With only five of us there it was impossible to miss our relationship, especially since the sun had glinted so prettily off Hermione’s engagement ring as it set behind the trees. It was also impossible to miss that Scorpius was our child. The photographer seemed to notice all this at the same time and he hesitantly turned to me.

                “Would you mind if I mentioned your engagement and also your… son… Scorpius was it?” Hermione sighed audibly from next to me and I immediately defected to her.

                “I’d prefer it if you kept his name from the papers in all honesty. I’ve managed to protect my son from you vultures since I realised I was pregnant, I don’t want him thrown into the middle of public speculation. If you must mention him, yes he is the next Malfoy heir, and yes he is the son of Hermione Granger,” Hermione said, sounding resigned but confident as she expertly manoeuvred around the subject of publicity.

                “Very well… Expect my owl this evening Malfoys,” The man said with a smile before he walked to the floo and disappeared in a flash of green flames.

 

Left alone Andromeda looked between Hermione’s exasperated expression, my sour countenance and my mother’s gleeful smirk and sighed.

                “When in the name of all the Hogwarts Founders and Merlin’s soggy, ball sack are you going to learn to stop meddling Cissa?” Andromeda admonished and I couldn’t say I disagreed.

 

**AN: Howdy howdy! So I hope everyone liked this chapter. Personally, I have never been a Lucius Malfoy fan (if you couldn’t tell) but I quite enjoyed writing this fake little funeral service. I feel that Narcissa is just manipulative enough to know how to pull the strings while also making sure she filled her “role”. I’m trying to make sure I get these chapters up nice and quickly and I know I said I’m near the end but I’m not trying to rush the story either.**

**Please review. I know I haven’t answered all reviews directly but to everyone who has reviews so far THANK YOU! I write these chapters just that little bit quicker just for you guys out there. Hope you guys enjoyed !!!**


	22. Green!

*****Draco’s POV*****

 

                “I have had it up to _here_ with your mother Draco,” Hermione seethed as she apparated into the middle of the living room and stomped into the kitchen. Sighing heavily, I gently deposited a sleeping Scorpius onto the sofa, cast a one-way silencing spell around him and then followed Hermione into the kitchen where she was slamming around. For a second I just watched her slam her way through the kitchen, her fingers channelling her magic as she expertly flicked them at the cupboards she needed. Utensils moved around the kitchen rapidly and Hermione appeared to dance in the middle of the kitchen storm, muttering under her breath darkly, until she went to catch a knife out of mid-air, misjudged it and sliced into her hand as she grabbed the blade.

 

                “FUCK!” Hermione swore as everything clattered to the floor around her and she danced on the spot grabbing her hand. At that I moved, snatching up the tea towel off the floor and withdrawing my wand from my pocket.

                “Give me your hand,” I commanded softly. Hermione glared at me balefully and I just waited, my hand outstretched in front of me as I waited until she sighed and gave me her hand. Gently I mopped up the blood and then placed my wand to the tip of the slice, muttering a healing spell and waiting as the skin knitted itself back together to leave an angry red line that would gradually fade without scarring.

 

                “So… do you want to tell me what Mum has done this time?” I asked, taking her hand in mine and using my other hand to brush a few curls behind her ear. Hermione rolled her eyes but rested her head into my hand gently.

                “It’s been three weeks since Lucius was buried. Three weeks. And not even one of the days in those weeks has passed without Narcissa popping in for tea or calling me over for tea, which culminates in her giving me her opinion on where we should get married, when we should get married, what I should wear, what you should wear, even who the fucking bridesmaids should be! I’m done Draco. This is our wedding! I don’t want to get married on the same plot of land that I was tortured on. I don’t want to wear dress robes to my wedding. I want to be given away by my actual father not a magical substitute. I want to have a wedding I feel like I am part of, not just an accessory to!” Hermione raged and I just let her, even when she pushed me away and stormed into the living room and began pacing, I just waited it out until she sat down and rested her face in her hands.

 

                “Why don’t you tell my mum these things?” I asked gently as I sat on the armchair next to her and gently trailed my fingers down her arm.

                “Because your mother is Narcissa Malfoy!” Hermione said, her voice still muffled by her hands.

                “And you’re Hermione Granger!” I insisted. Hermione laughed cruelly and sat back, looking away from me as she set her jaw. “Hermione…” I called, moving to kneel in front of her. It was only when she looked at me that I realised she was crying, silent tears poured from her eyes and I gently pulled her off the sofa and held her while she began to openly sob.

 

“What’s this actually about?” I asked when her tears subsided a bit.

                “I don’t know…” Hermione whispered. Rolling my eyes, I just held her tighter.

                “I know you are very capable of dealing with my mother. You’ve managed her expertly so far-,”

                “Have I though?” Hermione interrupted. “For over two years I kept myself out of the public eye, kept our boy protected, and literally within two months there have been so many stories written about our ‘love child’,” she spat the name with all the venom she could muster, “that I’ve had to change the wards on the house so the howlers don’t get through. The first howler caused Scorpius to have a meltdown right when he was due his afternoon nap. This wouldn’t have happened at all if that photographer your mother hired, didn’t run the Lucius Malfoy funeral piece and make it all about me, you and Scorp and our wedding,” Hermione started to work herself up again and so I did the only thing I could think of and leant forwards to capture her lips with mine to kiss her passionately.

 

***timegap***

 

                “Why didn’t you tell me you’ve been receiving Howlers?” I asked when I’d caught my breath. Kissing Hermione to distract her had led to us both stripping on the stairs while I hurriedly called for Tippy, before she pushed me back onto the bed and began to ride me harder and faster than she ever had.

                “I didn’t want to make you angry,” Hermione sighed. “I was already angry enough for the both of us. I called in a favour with Harry to track the sender and sent a howler right back. I think that person may have received quite a few because I was pissed, as were Ginny and Harry,” Hermione then chuckled. I couldn’t help but laugh as I ran my fingers in intricate patterns across the exposed skin of her back.

 

                “I’ll talk to Mum tomorrow,” I said softly, pressing my lips to Hermione’s forehead.

                “No, it’s okay. I will talk to her. It’s time your mother learned I’m not a doormat,” Hermione said, smirking against my skin and I rolled my eyes.

                “There’s my lioness,” I said quietly. Hermione laughed at the nickname but then sat up gently.

 

                “I want to get married where this,” she indicated both of us, “all began. I want to get married on that beach in front of your chalet. I want to get married in a short green and ivory dress and have Ginny as my only maid of honour. I want to only have guests that are close to the both of us. I don’t want the pomp and circumstance of a high society wedding. I want my parents to feel like they belong in my group of magical family… they won’t feel like that if we have a society wedding. Also, I want to get married soon. You practically live here, we already have a son and our bond makes us married already if the old magics stand,” Hermione said quietly and when she looked at me I beamed at her.

 

                “Your wish is my command my love,” I said softly.

 

*****Hermione’s POV*****

Draco left late for work the next morning, barely waking me as he rolled out of bed to get ready, however, I did notice when he brought our half-awake son into the room, tucked him into bed next to me and left after blowing us both a kiss. Snuggling up to Scorpius I couldn’t hep but chuckle at the idea that Draco Malfoy had been reduced to blowing kisses.

 

Looking at Scorpius I remembered that I was taking him to my parents for my dad to look after before I flooed with my mother and Ginny to the leaky cauldron where we would meet Narcissa. She wasn’t yet aware that we were going dress shopping in muggle London, but she knew we may possibly be around muggles and had agreed to dress appropriately. With a sleepy smile I thought about taking my mum to our favourite teashop and almost slipped back into sleep dreaming about jam and the light taste of scones before my stomach lurched and I found myself hurtling out of bed to throw up in the toilet.

 

As I retched I heard Scorpius start to whimper and then just as soon as the feeling had swooped over me, it was gone, and I straightened up to brush my teeth, giving up on the idea of getting more sleep. Scorpius was already awake now, which defeated the object.

 

                “Mama!” Scorpius screeched just as I dried my face and before he could do something ridiculous I poked my head out from around the corner of the bathroom and smiled at him.

                “Hey Scorp, shall we get ready to see your granddad?” I asked as he stood up on the bed and reached for me.

                “Gampa!” Scorpius yelled, and I just smiled indulgently as I hauled him out of bed and downstairs.

 

***timegap***

 

                “Secretly I think Draco was quite smitten with your daughter from the second she had the gall to punch him,” Narcissa tittered to my mum and Ginny smirked at me over her champagne as we sat in the muggle dress shop waiting for the assistant to find a few dresses that suited what I’d asked for.

 

Narcissa had pitched a fit when I said I wouldn’t be wearing robes and then told her that I wasn’t going to be wearing a pure, white, long dress, and for a few minutes I thought she was going to storm off and leave when I said I didn’t want anything big. Our disagreement had gone on for quite some time until Ginny and Mum stepped in. Ginny by pointing out that it was every little girl’s dream to have the wedding that they wanted and Mum by forcing Narcissa to think how she would feel if Draco turned his back on wizarding culture if he was marrying a muggle. At that point I decided it would be prudent to point out that I wasn’t abandoning my wizard culture, I just wished to meld my two cultures together and have my mother and father present.

 

Eventually the elder witch had given in, but I suspected Draco may have sent her an owl in the morning warning her not to be difficult because the argument had been far too simple and over far too quickly for him to have not said anything.

                “Are you okay Mione?” Ginny asked me softly, leaning towards me as I opted to top up my glass with water and breaking me from my musing. My stomach hadn’t been right all day giving me bouts of nausea that faded as quickly as they came and I knew Ginny, the ever perceptive, nosey, red head, had noticed.

                “I don’t think so,” I said shrugging. “I think I must have caught some sickness bug,” I muttered. Ginny rolled her eyes.

                “How many times do I have to tell you wizard kind don’t ‘catch’ simple sickness bugs from the age of five?” Ginny smirked.

                “You forget I’m muggleborn,” I muttered.

                “You forget that your magic feeds your immune system muggleborn or no,” Ginny countered right back as her eyes flickered over my face. “You look tired as well,” Ginny said quietly. I shrugged and Ginny was about to open her mouth but then the attendant came back and beckoned me towards the back of the shop where she had gathered a few dresses.

 

With a nervous excitement I made my way towards the back of the shop and had a look at the dresses the attendant had placed onto a rail. As I moved through them I selected three, including one that I was sure would have Narcissa Malfoy pitching a fit but couldn’t look away from and it was that one I chose to try on first.

 

The dress was first and foremost long and when I stood in it I felt confident, comfortable and most of all beautiful. It was V-necked with shoulder straps that hung off my shoulders which gave me a flattering cleavage without being obscene and the material of the bodice criss-crossed over and around, hugging my body down to my waist where the satin material flared out suddenly in a wide skirt. I smirked as I looked at myself and recognised the Malfoy smirk easily. The dress was perfect and if it was white Narcissa, and my mother for that fact, wouldn’t have had a single thing to say, as it was when I walked out their mouths popped open in shock.

                “Green!” Mum and Narcissa squeaked and as I nodded into the silence Ginny suddenly crowed with laughter.

                “I love it, Draco is going to have a goddamn aneurysm seeing you in his old house colours,” Ginny smirked.

                “Well I thought that was the point… Surprise him as much as possible,” I laughed, before I nervously looked to the mother figures in my life. “I really like this one… We already have Scorpius and he’s going to be part of the wedding, so I don’t want to be in virginial white. Draco doesn’t really care what I wear either,” I hurried. Mum shook her head at me as tears pricked her eyes then she laughed as they spilled over and she rushed to hug me.

                “My brilliant, beautiful, stubborn little girl. Of course you wouldn’t be getting married in white,” Mum gushed in my ear and I couldn’t help the tears that sprang to my eyes.

 

Narcissa came up behind mum and waited for her turn to hug me.

                “Thank you for making my son so happy Miss Granger, it will be an honour to have you join the family… Green wedding dress be damned,” Narcissa said before she leant back from me with a watery smile. At her words I began bawling my eyes out and Ginny smirked at me again with a knowing look in her eye.

 

 

*****Draco’s POV*****

 

I was incredibly nervous waiting in the restaurant alone. I had given instructions to the Potters to make sure Hermione would meet me for dinner, but I still had never shaken the feeling that Potter would potentially do something to spite me for old time’s sake. It had been a while since I had been out and about in the public eye and people were casting me furtive glances, but I was nothing if not a Malfoy when faced with a situation I didn’t feel comfortable in so I pulled my shoulders back and glared at anyone who looked at me for more than a second.

                “Keep sneering that way and your face will stick like it,” Hermione’s voice whispered as I felt my bond sing in my chest. Whipping around so fast I almost got whiplash, I noticed Hermione stood shyly in front of me and then I noticed her, and my breath stopped. My petite fiancée was stood wearing the black dress I had bought her weeks ago for our first date. The off the shoulder number had been designed by Pansy when I told her I had a witch I wanted to date and true to form she had delivered expertly, especially by adding the charm that would cause the dress to fit whichever witch that wore it.

                “Hermione you look… amazing,” I breathed as I stood to quickly offer her a chair, remembering my manners.

 

Our date passed in a whirlwind of secret smiles and soft conversation and our bond hummed delightfully in my chest until I felt Hermione falter over the tiramisu desert I’d ordered her. Her eyes flicked from the desert to her fingers and then to my face nervously.

                “Is everything okay? I’m sorry to assume, I’ve just seen you devour these things when you buy them at home so I thought you’d like one,” I muttered, instantly moving to swap my treacle tart with hers, but her hand stopped mine.

                “It’s fine Draco, it’s not your fault,” Hermione whispered and then to my horror she started to cry and my mouth popped open in shock. Hermione laughed at herself and I felt the confusing rush of her emotions flood me.

                “Hermione…what’s going on?” I asked.

                “We need to move the wedding forwards,” Hermione said with a soft, wet smile.

                “Why?” I asked, still baffled at her behaviour.

                “I want to be able to fit in my wedding dress,” Hermione smiled. Frowning I looked at her.

                “Of course you’ll be able to fit in your wedding dress. Is that what this is about? Are you going on a diet? Because you don’t need to you’re fucking perfect Hermione, lose anymore weight and you’ll be skin and bones,” I muttered. Feeling a deep-seated horror that Hermione felt she had to change to be beautiful on her wedding day. Hermione groaned in frustration and then stood up quickly.

                “Let’s go home,” Hermione sighed. I nodded, standing up beside her and moving to pay the host as Hermione walked by my side. Sighing again she took my proffered arm and when we were outside, twisted us away to land in her living room.

 

                “So, do you want to tell me what this is about?” I asked, as Hermione withdrew her wand and held it loosely in her hand.

                “ _Confirmare graviditate_ ,” Hermione whispered, pointing her wand at herself and a soft blue pulsing light surrounded her abdomen. With a frown Hermione muttered something else and suddenly the sound of very quick muffled heartbeats filled the room and I opened my eyes wide.

                “You are?” I asked, feeling tears spring to my eyes at the fact. Hermione laughed shakily as her tears spilt over and began to run down her face.

                “I’m pregnant Draco…and… I think we’re having twins,” Hermione said with a soft sob and before my brain could compute I’d moved back across the room, dropping to my knees in front of her and wrapping my arms around her middle before I buried my face in her stomach and let tears of happiness and gratitude have their way with me. Hermione only laughed and cried harder, stroking my hair with her soft hands.

 

 

**AN: It was inevitable wasn’t it! Please reviewwwww!!! You know they keep me motivated…**

**Also for those that do review. I’ve got another idea in the pipeline that I’m hoping will be a longer “back to Hogwarts” fic. I can’t decide whether to make it an angsty romance thing or a humour romance thing… what say you faithful readers?**


	23. Awe of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider yourself Pre-warned. Lots of smutty goodness ahead :D

*****Draco’s POV*****

 

Hermione’s hands moved through my hair, combing with her fingers as her nails lightly brushed my scalp and I couldn’t help the shiver as I looked up at her.

                “You’re amazing you know,” I whispered into her stomach.

                “What?” Hermione asked, stilling her hands before they moved to lift my face so I was looking at her.

                “I said, you’re amazing. It’s been impossible for the Malfoy’s to have more than one child regardless of the effort of trying and in two short years you’ll have brought three into the world,” I murmured. Hermione huffed a laugh and wiped away a stray tear from my face as she pulled me to my feet.

                “I only think there might be two… It’s too soon to say, but I think I must be about 6 weeks,” Hermione murmured, more to herself than to anyone else.

                “How did this happen anyway?” I asked as I brushed a curl behind Hermione’s ear and searched her warm brown eyes. Hermione broke away and laughed.

                “Surely you don’t need me to tell you what happens when a man and a woman love each other, do you?” Hermione cackled, her voice taking on a sing-song quality as she repeated the phrase every teenager dreaded to hear. I rolled my eyes at her and pulled her back into my embrace.

                “Don’t laugh at me witch… I just mean I thought you were taking a potion?” I questioned gently.

 

At my words Hermione stilled and then frowned.

                “I have been. I took a dose three weeks ago and then another dose a month before that,” Hermione murmured, and I could almost see her running the numbers back.

                “So, a week before the bond happened then?” I asked. Hermione looked at me in shock and I smirked at her. “Never forget my little swot, that I was only a few percent behind you in everything, I run numbers faster than you.” Hermione’s eyes flashed at me and I just continued smirking.

                “I’m going to have to research this bond,” Hermione murmured finally before biting one of her red stained lips. The action alone sent a jolt through my core straight to my cock and I quickly caught the back of her neck and slanted a kiss across her lips.

 

Hermione’s breath hissed out in a gasp and I used the moment to gently probe her mouth with my tongue and I couldn’t help the groan that left my mouth when her tongue met mine and her hands gripped my shirt at my waist. As my hands trailed over Hermione’s curves to pull her closer to me I registered a distinct pulse of need from Hermione that zinged across our bond and settled deep in my chest, arousing me further and it was all I could do to not tear her dress from her petite form.

 

Hermione recognised this and pulled away turning quickly as she lifted her hair from the back of her neck. I peppered the soft skin with kisses as I pulled the zip down, releasing her from the form fitting black dress inch by inch, teasing her as I ghosted my fingers over the revealed skin.

                “Are you going to tease me all night?” Hermione whispered, her voice clouded with need and I smirked against her skin before I bit her drawing a moan from her that only served to make me impossibly harder.

                “I might do,” I whispered. Hermione groaned and then turned, walking me back to the sofa which I fell onto gracelessly. She smirked at me where she stood and then took several steps backwards and began to let the dress slide slowly down her body.

 

With the black material pooled at her feet I looked up at her and felt my mouth run dry. My witch was stood wearing a bright red lace bra that barely covered her ample breasts and a skimpy pair of underwear that was little more than scraps of lace held together with a prayer and a wish. Hermione smiled sexily at me and I hungrily watched her fingers trail over her body, tweaking her nipples before she released the clasp at the front of her bra and allowed it to join the pile at her feet before she hooked her fingers into the knickers and flicked them down over her hips.

 

                “Fucking beautiful,” I growled as I beckoned her forwards. Hermione smiled at me as she stepped into my reach and allowed me to pull her down on top of my lap.

                “You’re entirely too dressed… Malfoy,” Hermione whispered, her eyes lowered the picture of innocence before she glanced up at me and met my eyes with what was a positively sinful gaze. Smirking back at her I shifted her from my lap and onto the sofa and stood casually.

                “How about… I’ll strip for you… if you give me something to strip for,” I drawled. Casually untucking my shirt under Hermione’s watchful gaze.

                “Oh, and what’s that?” Hermione breathed.

                “Show me how you get yourself off when I’m working nights,” I winked.

 

Hermione’s breath stopped and then picked up and I could feel her desire become palpable around us. With a final smirk I watched as Hermione bit her lip and then slowly spread her legs for me, a blush creeping up her face as her fingers trailed down towards her already sodden slit.

 

As a reward I shucked out of my jacket, throwing it lazily towards the armchair and began to undo the buttons of my shirt, pausing when I realised Hermione had frozen. As her fingers found her clit and began to move, I smirked at her and slowly undid the rest of my buttons, choosing to leave the shirt open as I undid my trousers and palmed my almost painful erection through my boxers. Flicking my eyes up to Hermione’s I saw her pink tongue dart out to wet her lips as lust clouded her eyes and with a smirk, I let my shirt fall down my shoulders.

 

Another lazy movement and I was standing in front of Hermione in my boxers, unashamedly palming my cock through the thin material as I watched my witch begin to writhe, her eyes fluttering closed as her fingers moved faster. While her eyes were closed I pushed my boxers down and moved to kneel between her legs. Hermione’s eyes flew open as she sensed my presence and I watched her fingers move to pinch and twist one of her nipples as she slowly slid two of her fingers inside herself. Unable to help myself I groaned as I began to stroke my own length in time to the movement of her fingers.

                “Draco…” Hermione whispered my name, a broken prayer on her lips as her head fell back and she worked herself over furiously.

                “Cum for me love,” I whispered. Hermione’s eyes snapped open and met mine and my own hand faltered as I watched her fall to pieces, my name on her lips as she cried out and jerked softly on the sofa.

 

                “Draco please,” Hermione whispered and unable to resist a second longer I pulled her off the sofa and laid her down on the floor.

                “What do you want love?” I growled, moving to hover over her and shivering as I felt my cock brush her warm, wet centre.

                “You… please…” Hermione moaned, grasping my cock in her small hand. I almost caved then but I knew my witch got off on the suspense, so I forced myself to wait.

                “You have me… What do you want to do with me?” I whispered into her ear, nipping her earlobe with my teeth. Hermione growled underneath me but resisted the urge to flip us as I knew she wanted to.

                “I want your cock inside me Draco and I want it now,” Hermione hissed. Twin smirks crossed our faces as we locked eyes before I thrust forwards and buried myself to the hilt inside her.

                “Fuuuck.” The word was a gasp as it tore its way out of my throat, and I dipped my head and bit the skin at the crook of her neck. Hermione gasped and whimpered at the feel and I felt her fingers tense on my hips as she willed me to move.

Slowly, I withdrew from her warm heat and then speared her again, causing my witch to jerk a bit in my arms but as she gasped for more, I repeated the motion, gradually speeding up as the sound of slapping flesh grew louder in the room, mingling with our whispered curses and moans.

 

                “Please Draco… please… I need…” Hermione’s whimper disappeared into my skin and I cursed as I pulled out of her, instantly missing her slick tightness. Hermione turned onto her hands and knees, already knowing what I wanted as she sunk down onto her elbows, raising her bum in the air. Gripping hold of her I levelled myself behind her and then impaled her on my cock, hard. Hermione shrieked beneath me, mumbling nonsense as I fucked her towards an orgasm.

                “Love… I’m gonna cum,” I hissed as I pulled Hermione up from the floor, bracing an arm underneath her perky breasts as my other hand dipped down towards her clit.

                “Gods Draco please… I need to. I’m so close,” Hermione panted, and I groaned as I dropped my head to suck the juncture between her neck and her shoulder.

 

I could feel Hermione vibrating in my arms as her cries and pants got louder. Then a few strokes later, she gasped and cried out as she spasmed in my arms, one of her hands coming up to grip my hair as her tight channel fluttered over my cock and fluid gushed out of her. I wasn’t expecting to be dragged over the edge as well, but then I became aware of the bond within my chest and when I felt my witch’s euphoria, it was all I could do to hold us upright as I spilled inside her.

 

*** **Hermione’s POV** ***

 

I sagged back against Draco, spent and satisfied and Draco’s arms came around me as he sank back to sit on his heels, his arms wrapping around my middle reverently as he peppered my neck with kisses.

                “I love you,” Draco whispered. I glanced sideways at him as I felt his fingers ghost over my abdomen, and I raised an eyebrow.

                “Who… me or them?” I asked.

                “All of you,” Draco hissed in my ear as he splayed his fingers across my stomach. Interestingly, he was still hard, and as I rocked my hips, grinding down on him, Draco swore into the skin of my neck. “You’re insatiable,” Draco groaned as he began to guide my movements in slow lazy circles, teasing a moan from my lips.

 

Our quiet enjoyment of each other was suddenly interrupted when a loud crack sounded through the living room and Ginny and Blaise with a screaming Scorpius appeared in the middle of our living room.

                “OBSCURO,” I shrieked in surprise as Draco swore loudly behind me. Two blindfolds appeared around the eyes of our intruders as Draco and I sprung apart, and I summoned our dressing gowns from upstairs.

                “Fuck! Draco, mate, I’m so sorry,” Blaise was stammering as Ginny just started laughing. Scorpius quit his screeching and was busy wrestling with Ginny to be let down.

 

When we were suitably clothed, I flicked my fingers and the blindfolds dissolved from their faces and Ginny turned mirthful brown eyes on me as she appraised our appearance.

                “Well you two look thoroughly fucked,” Ginny smirked. I just glared.

                “So, help me Ginevra Potter if you don’t-,” I growled but Ginny interrupted me.

                “Okay I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Your parents called because Scorpius was wrecking magical havoc on their living room, Harry was at work and then Blaise showed up trying to get hold of you. I dropped Lily and James at my mums and dragged Blaise with me to your parents to get the tyke and then here,” Ginny said, holding her hands up in surrender as she handed Scorpius off to me.

 

I took him gently but he instantly started wriggling and I rolled my eyes before handing him off to his dad who took him and walked with him into the kitchen.

                “Blaise what did you need?” I asked politely as I raised Draco’s wand and flicked it to summon a tea tray. Blaise opened his mouth as he went to throw himself down onto the sofa but then surveyed the living room and a sinful smile grew on his face. Looking round I could couldn’t help the furious blush. My dress and undergarments were strewn in front of the sofa, Draco’s suit jacket was hung over the armchair and his clothes were dotted about the room where he’d casually thrown them. With a quick sidestep I moved in front of the small wet stain that I had left on the dark sofa, cast a quick clearing charm on the room and cast a wandless scourgify at the sofa as I directed Blaise and Ginny to sit on the two-seater sofa by the fireplace.

 

I was saved from explanation when the tray bobbed into view and Draco strolled out of the kitchen with Scorpius sitting sleepily on his hip as he greedily guzzled his milk. Draco sat next to me on the sofa and placed Scorpius between us where he nuzzled into my side.

                “Blaise what did you need?” Draco asked, repeating my question. Blaise looked at Draco and smirked this time, hitching his usual bravado into place.

                “I came to talk about your stag do mate,” Blaise said with a grin. At that I groaned and stood up with Scorpius.

                “I’m going to put Scorpius to bed, Gin are you coming up?” I asked, looking at the red head and knowing she had plans to crucify me over what she’d seen.

                “Sure,” Ginny said brightly as she got up and headed towards the stairs.

                “Goodnight Blaise,” I said softly as I lifted Scorpius into my arms. Draco caught my hand gently and stopped my movement.

                “I’ll be up soon,” Draco whispered. His eyes held an unspoken promise and I felt desire pool in the depths of my stomach again.

 

Ginny waited in the hallway by the nursery and I directed her into our bedroom instead knowing Scorpius wouldn’t just go down in his cot unless he was asleep completely.

                “Harry was the same you know,” Ginny said conversationally as we lay back against the headboard with Scorpius in between us, his head on my stomach. A feeling of comfort settled over us as we sat in that position and I realised how long it had been since me and Ginny had had girls time where we sat up late, gossiping and laughing while Scorpius dozed between us.

                “What are you talking about?” I asked, remembering Ginny had asked a question.

                “Don’t play coy with me Granger…” Ginny warned but I just widened my eyes, the picture of innocence. “I saw the looks on your faces you know,” Ginny suggested, waggling her eyebrows and I groaned covering my face as I felt a blush creep up.

                “Ginny please. I don’t need reminding that you walked in on us,” I sighed, dropping my hands to glare at my friend.

                “Okay well let me add this up. Draco looked in awe of you… I get it sex is great and all but awe is different, and I’ve never seen that expression on Draco Malfoy before, hence why it’s branded into my brain. Then, his hand… splayed across your stomach? Doesn’t that say something to you?” Ginny prompted. I shrugged not wanting to say anything regarding what had actually been going on. Ginny rolled her eyes and then moved so I couldn’t avoid her by not looking at her face. “You’ve been an emotional wreck… and you’ve been close to throwing up today… you didn’t drink any alcohol either and it’s been 6 weeks since your bond. You’re pregnant.” Ginny deadpanned.

 

At the mention of the bond I had snapped my full attention to the witch in front of me and I remembered that soul bonds were very common in her family.

                “What does the bond have to do with anything?” I asked quietly, running my fingers through Scorp’s hair as he began to dose off.

                “Everything. I should have told you… If you’re bonded, you need a different type of contraceptive. You know the wave of magic that happens when the bond is formed?” Ginny asked and I nodded. “Well it sort of resets your magical core and aligns you to him and him to you etcetera, but then when it settles you can feel him, his moods, his wants, nothing too complicated just base moods, right here,” Ginny placed two of her fingers slightly to the left of her sternum, above her heart and I mimicked her subconsciously feeling a pulse underneath my fingers.

                “Why do I need a different contraceptive?” I asked quietly.

                “You need one that can counteract the old magics. They’re expensive and hard to make, hence why my parents had so many kids. The thing is, you don’t really stand a chance when it comes to that first bonding unless you weren’t in your fertility window, I’m guessing you were,” Ginny explained gently. I nodded and then dropped my hand to my stomach.

                “ _Confirmare graviditate_ ,” I muttered and the blue light reappeared around my stomach. “ _Facite canetis_ ,” I whispered and then the sound of the tiny heartbeats filled the room and Ginny looked at me in awe as she listened.

                “There’s two?”

                “Yeah… The first Malfoy twins ever I think,” I smiled gently. Ginny smiled a watery smile at me and then pulled me into a hug.

                “They’ll be in the same year as Lily at Hogwarts,” Ginny said softly. I couldn’t help but laugh at that.

                “I fear we should warn McGonagall,” I chuckled and Ginny joined in.

 

After a few minutes we fell into a companionable silence until I remembered something.

                “What did you mean by Harry was the same?” I asked, sliding from the bed and lifting Scorpius up as I heard Draco’s footsteps on the stairs.

                “Pregnancy turns him on,” Ginny said with a shrug and a lascivious wink and I gawped at her feeling a bit sick as she skipped off down the stairs, waving goodnight over her shoulder to Draco.

 

When I’d placed Scorpius in bed I arrived back in the room to find Draco in bed waiting for me and I stripped before I crawled in next to him, smirking to myself as I felt his erection brush my arse. Before I could say a thing, Draco had moved above me and was raining kisses on my neck as I felt desire flood me through his side of the bond.

                “I believe we were in the middle of something,” Draco growled into my skin and I resisted the urge to laugh as he settled himself between my knees and began to coat himself in my juices, rubbing his erection against my slit and coaxing a soft moan from my lips.

                “Were we?” I asked. Draco smirked then surged forwards a second later, nailing me into the bed and I couldn’t help the cry he tore from my body as I welcomed his hot length for the second time that evening.

 

 

**AN: A nice long one there one that took it back to the roots of the story. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and also massive thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and continues to stick with the story. I know I don’t respond to every comment but they mean so much to me! Also thanks to everyone who gave me an opinion on what they think my next fic should be like. I had two plunnies floating around, now I’ve only got one. But I’ll finish this one first. I hate having a million WIPs floating. Id probably say we have at most 2 chapters and an epilogue left…. Nearly done** **☹**

**Please Reviewwwwwww**


	24. Always

*****Draco’s POV*****

                “Mum. Will you please leave Hermione be, I’m sure Ginny is managing to get her dressed just fine without your help,” I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose as I intersected my mother as she tried to sneak into the Chalet to spy my bride on my wedding day. Mum huffed at being caught but turned back to face the flower arch that had been set up on the beach at the end of a long white runner.

 

Hermione had decided not to move the wedding forwards after Ginny had exposed her to the plethora of privacy charms the witch was familiar with when it came to obscuring pregnancy signs. We didn’t want to raise any more suspicion than was necessary and moving our wedding forwards would have only caused my mum and Hermione’s, for that matter, to go snooping. Snooping was definitely something we could do without, so I’d happily let the snake in lion’s clothing that was Ginevra Potter help hide everything from everyone but the three of us.

 

Looking around I couldn’t help but smile as I admired the stars in the sky and marvelled at the way they glinted off the ocean remembering the argument we’d had about the time of the wedding.

 

*****

 

_“We should have the wedding at night Hermione,” I muttered into Hermione’s hair one evening. Hermione twisted to look at me._

_“Why?”_

_“Because the wedding is going to be in December, when it’s cold as fuck,” I said quietly, already feeling defensive at Hermione’s tone._

_“It’s gonna be cold **and** dark at night Draco, gods, they said you were smart,” Hermione groused, rolling her eyes as she settled back on my chest._

_“Are you a witch or not?” I asked sarcastically, unable to help the snark in my voice as she mocked me. Hermione glared at me and then turned over, pulling away from me in a huff and I remembered the first rule Ginny had given me a second later. ‘Never piss off a pregnant woman’. “Hey…” I whispered, turning to run my hand over Hermione’s shoulder, but she shrugged it off._

_“Fuck you,” Hermione said, her voice wobbling as she teetered on the edge of sobs._

_“Hey. I’m sorry.” I muttered, humbled as I scooted closer to my witch and peppered kisses across her shoulder. “I just… I want our wedding to be special and unique and beautiful. A wedding at night would certainly change the perspective a bit. Plus. This all began at night-time,” I mumbled._

_Hermione lay still for a few more seconds, and then turned to face me._

_“I’m sorry,” Hermione whispered, her hand coming up to cup my cheek as I frowned._

_“What for?”_

_“For forgetting that this is your wedding too… Let’s do it,” Hermione smiled gently. I simply grinned at her before I leant forwards to catch her lips in mine._

*****

 

I was distracted from my musings when I wandered up behind Blaise who was holding a wriggling Scorpius.

                “SHIT!” Scorpius suddenly screeched and my mouth dropped open as did Blaise’s.

                “Zabini! What have I told you?” I growled as I stormed up to Blaise and snatched my son from his arms. Blaise looked at me, fear and shame in his eyes.

                “Sorry mate, I just got a text and… Mate. I’m fucked,” Blaise whispered. Frowning I took the phone from him and looked down at the screen.

**Zabini. I very much enjoyed our trip to the forest a few months ago. However, I believe I should inform you that Freyja has blessed our union with a child. Ever yours. Luna.**

 

I looked back at the nervous man in front of me with my eyes wide.

                “Hold up...This conversation is not fit for the ears of a child,” I said, restraining my voice with careful practice. “Mother?” I called, seeking my mother’s blonde head, which was once again sneaking towards the chalet.

 

Mum had the good sense to blush deeply as she sidled up to me.

                “Please can you watch Scorp? I need to have a chat with Blaise,” I said quietly.

                “Shit!” Scorpius said happily, clapping his hands and mum’s mouth popped open before she glared at Blaise. The next second, she was hitting him over the head with her clutch bag and Blaise yelped as he ducked and ran away.

                “I’m sorry Narcissa, I’m sorry,” Blaise whimpered from a distance, holding his hands up in surrender. Knowing my mother, I took a liberal step back as she pursed her lips.

 

With a flick of the wand that I didn’t even realise she’d held, she sent a light stinging hex Blaise’s way, which caught him in the stomach and left him doubled up in pain. Scorpius laughed gleefully at the display and mum smirked to herself as she turned to walk away from the problem she’d left me to deal with.

                “Mum!” I admonished.

                “What? He’s lucky I didn’t charm a bar of soap to wash his mouth out. That will teach him to swear around my grandson,” Mum said snootily as she walked off.

 

Rolling my eyes, I pulled Blaise to his feet.

                “I give you fair warning that my wife and possibly both the Potters, if that spreads to James, will have their wands trained on you for a while,” I smirked. Blaise looked up at me, looking slightly sick and I shrugged.

                “I’m fucked,” Blaise groaned as he sank into a conjured chair. I just snickered at him before I remembered the matter at hand and I laughed out loud.

                “You fucked Lovegood?” I asked. Blaise looked at me balefully.

                “Fucked… Fucking… Merlin the witch is entrancing. Don’t laugh,” Blaise growled as he swiped a hand across his eyes.

                “What’s this about a Forest and who the fuck is Freyja?”

                “Freyja is some norse God and Luna works as the Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts. I went to visit her at the school-,”

                “You had sex with Luna Lovegood… _inside_ the Forbidden Forest… Merlin Blaise,” I sighed, copying his earlier movements and scrubbing a hand over my face. Blaise nodded and I breathed in a deep breath just as Mary walked up to us.

                “Places boys, she’s ready.”

                “We’re having a proper conversation later,” I chuckled as I moved away.

 

A flurry of movement surrounded us, and Potter stepped up to the wedding arch, having been ordained secretly to surprise Hermione. Blaise stood to my left, a calm, cocky façade appearing in place of the nervous wreck he had been, Mum deposited Scorpius at my knee and then stood opposite Mary Granger on the other side of the white carpet. Hermione had said she wanted a quiet ceremony and so the only people missing were Ginny, Mr Granger and Hermione herself.

 

As music floated through the air a tent appeared a few metres away that had clearly been disillusioned and Pansy flitted out to stand next to my mother, wiggling her fingers in hello and I couldn’t help but double-take as I hadn’t known she was coming. I was distracted from further thought when the tent entrance fluttered, and Ginny Weasley stepped out wearing what appeared to be a white dress. Ginny smirked at me as she saw my eyes widen when I realised that the woman was most definitely wearing white and not some white off-shoot. Granted there was a lot of white present in the wedding, even down to the suit jacket my mother had made me choose. Now that I’d realised Ginny was wearing the white version of Hermione’s black dress, I was very curious to know what my wife-to-be was wearing. Another flutter of the tent opening, and Mr Granger appeared wearing a white suit the same as mine, but my focus was instantly taken else where as a vision in green revealed herself to me and suddenly the white made sense.

 

Hermione was stood shyly on the aisle in front of me one hand in the crook of her father’s arm and a bouquet of white roses clutched in her other hand. Her dress was the same emerald green of my old Hogwarts house and it contrasted perfectly with her creamy skin, illuminated under the light of the lumos balls that were suspended above the runner. The sweeping V neckline of the dress, the wrapped bodice and the big skirt that only accentuated her curves were enough to make my mouth run dry as I imagined her body beneath. Her brown hair was a mass of riotous curls that flowed down her back and as Hermione walked closer to me, I could see the way her brown eyes sparkled. I was immediately thankful to Pansy when I spied the barely there make-up applied to enhance her features rather than cover them and I broke out into a beaming smile.

 

***Hermione’s POV***

 

As soon as this wedding was over, I had two jobs. The first, thank Pansy and Narcissa for everything they had set up, the second was bloody murder Harry James Potter, Tom Riddle had never managed it, but I was sure I could. When I finally had my hand resting in Draco’s and turned to face the minister, emerald eyes and messy black hair greeted me and I’d almost had a heart attack right then and there.

                “We are gathered here today…” Harry started in a slow imitation of every priest since the dawn of time, but I hissed at him, narrowing my eyes slightly.

                “Harry Potter, so help me…” Draco chuckled next to me and placed a calming kiss on the back of my hand.

                “Sorry ‘Mione, I couldn’t help it,” Harry grinned cheekily before his features cooled to a soft smile. “If someone had told me 10 years ago that one day I would be marrying my best friend to my nemesis I’d have probably punched them and then punched Malfoy just for the idea of it,” Ginny, Blaise and Pansy all snickered at his words and I couldn’t help the wry smile that crossed my face. “Hell, even three months ago I’d probably have had the same reaction. But, Draco and Hermione, against all odds, against Hogwarts rivalries, opposing sides of a war and all the emotional upheaval of a love child, you two managed to do it. You two overcame all of that to come together and actually initiate a soul bond. And so, if you two will join hands I will solidify that bond you share to make it known that you are bonded, life mates.”

 

Draco turned to me, that wide grin still in place and he held my hands in his.

                “Hermione… I could probably write a book on all the ways I love you, all the things I love you for, in fact, I could probably write several. Yet, every single one would have the same beginning. That first day when I saw you on the train all bushy hair and big teeth, I knew I wanted to know you. However, fate didn’t will that and I lamented my loss, stealing whatever interaction I could whenever I could. Hate begets hate and when I finally found you again in this very place I knew I had to try again and through its own way, fate allowed me a second chance. I promise to spend every moment proving to you why I deserve the second chance fate handed to me, proving to you that for me, it was always you,” Draco’s voice was a quiet hum over the sound of the waves in front of us and I had to fight to not let tears spill down my cheeks at his beautiful words as I took a deep breath.

 

                “I’m not eloquent… so here goes…” I muttered before I took a deep breath over the quiet titters of my mother. “I’m not a person who admits weakness, but you Draco Malfoy are my weakness. Every wall I ever hurled up, you broke through when you waltzed into that medical room and sat down next to Scorpius and I, stating you were Scorp’s Father,” I spared a small smile and a glance to the boy who had moved to hug my skirts happily as he looked at me in his little tux. “But for as much as you are my weakness, you are my strength and I love and cherish you and the family you’ve given me with everything I have. I sometimes wish we’d had more time together… but then I remember that everything happens for a reason and I just feel grateful that we were given a second chance after all.”

 

Draco smiled softly as he released one of my hands to brush my cheek with his thumb and then dropped his hand to his pocket where he pulled out two goblin made silver rings. He placed his in my right hand and then looked to Harry as he waited. Harry nodded and Draco slipped my wedding band into the place on my ring finger.

                “Do you vow to uphold the position of husband with regards to your bond?”

“I do.”

“Do you vow to protect Hermione and be her safe haven against all adversaries?” Harry asked as he placed his wand to the ring Draco still held on my finger.

                “I do,” Draco murmured.

                “And so do you vow that you will love and respect Hermione for the rest of your life?” Harry asked. Draco met my eyes and held them.

                “Always.” At the whisper of his word a gold thread of magic weaved its way around my finger, snaking its way around my hand and zinging up my arm to sink into my chest. Glancing down I saw the magic dance and pulse around the spot that signified my bond to Draco.

 

With a nervous breath I slid Draco’s ring onto his finger and was no longer able to stop the tears from falling as I made the same vows and watched a silver thread of magic dance it’s way up Draco’s arm and settle beneath his shirt.

                “By the power of the old magics and new, I bond you for life and pronounce you husband and wife,” Harry’s voice said from somewhere to my left, but I could hardly hear him over the rush of magic that washed over me. As the wave faded and the threads sank into our skin, I vaguely registered Harry pick Scorpius up from my feet as Draco cupped my face and leaned in.

“I told you once, and I’ll tell you again… It was always you,” He whispered against my lips before he slanted a kiss across my mouth, sealing our bond in place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Guyssss..... I wrote this chapter and I realised that... I probably could write another chapter... but it would mean that I'm either time hopping or I'm going to drag the story out for longer than would be wise. So this is where I'm leaving it... Do not fret though because I'm going to make this story a series and I'm going to tie up all the loose ends of their lives in two potentially three one shots. I'm also going to do this before I start my next fic so it's all tied up in a neat package. I really hope you enjoyed the story. Thank you for standing by me when updates seemed like they were never going to come. Let me know what you thought.
> 
> Please Reviewwwwww


	25. Notice of One shot 1

**sorry guys, not a chapter. Just thought I'd let you know that the first one shot is now up and linked to this series.**

**Happy reading!!!**

 


End file.
